De l'âme à la mort Tome 1
by Phallen
Summary: La féerie se meurt depuis l'arrivée du Christianisme. L'Église prend de plus en plus de place. Le petit peuple tombe dans un tourbillon de superstitions. Et dans ce climat de terreur et d'horreur, une petite mage naît...
1. Chapter 1

Histoire : Page de Csjethe

Cela faisait déjà quelques années que les religions nordiques s'étaient fait une petite place en Hongrie. Progressivement bannit de part la religion romaine (chrétien), les divinités anciennes avaient reculées vers le centre des terres, et leurs prêtres se retrouvaient trop souvent liés au silence. Plus le temps passait, et plus leurs histoires devenaient méconnues. En Hongrie, un mixte religieux faisait rage : si les chrétiens voulaient de la place, ils devraient jouer de ruse car les églises dévouées à Freyja, à Odin, à Thor ou à d'autres divinités provenant d'autres régions s'étaient implantées profondément dans les racines hongroises.

Freyja était la déesse de l'amour, de la guerre, des prophéties et de l'attirance entre deux personnes. Lors de la mort d'un guerrier, si ce dernier était mort en ayant vécu pour la guerre et pour les batailles, son âme, ou Einherjar, allaient à Odin. S'il mourrait à la guerre pour défendre sa famille et ses amis, alors il allait dans les bras de Freyja.

Quelques familles nordiques immigrèrent vers le sud, certaines par curiosité, mais en grande partie à cause des chrétiens qui envahissaient lentement mais sûrement leurs terres. De grandes batailles sanglantes eurent lieux de par cette cause, et nombreuses furent les familles éparpillés entre Jéhovah et leurs vieilles divinités. Ce fut ainsi que les légendes, us et coutumes nordiques prirent place en Hongrie.

Notre histoire se situe dans les temps médiévaux, alors que la féerie, pourchassée par le christianisme, se réfugiait soit vers l'île d'Avalon, soit vers l'Ouest, où les gens semblaient avoir l'esprit un peu plus ouvert.

À Csjethe, tandis que la neige tentait de cacher le paysage morbide entourant le village hongrois, l'auberge ronronnait des rumeurs des rares voyageurs ou de quelques paysans moins superstitieux ou peureux que d'autres. La plupart des fermiers étaient habillés du traditionnel pantalon de cuir haut, et de la chemise beige un peu trop grande. À leur taille, des ceintures de tissus coloré pendaient jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, et à leur cou régnais ou bien la croix chrétienne, ou encore le symbole de Freyja, car une église lui était destinée dans le village.

Les chandelles éclairaient faiblement l'intérieur de la bâtisse et une légère odeur de bois moisit s'élevait dans la pénombre, sans doute le lot d'un plancher qui dut trop souvent absorber la bière renversée… Au comptoir, l'aubergiste parlait avec un ivrogne à demi-couché qui levait sa chope en réclamant une autre bière. Les paroles à peine logiques du pauvre bougre ne pouvaient cependant enterrer la voix qui résonnait dans la bâtisse.

Dans un coin reculé de l'auberge, Catharym chantait avec la profondeur et l'énergie connue des hongrois. Ses notes montaient et descendaient à volonté tandis que ses doigts agiles couraient sur son luth d'occasion. Derrière l'instrument à corde, un ventre en forme de pleine lune semblait vibrer au son de la musique. Catharym attendait son premier né, et la date d'accouchement approchait à grand pas. Souvent, à la fin des soirées, ses jambes et chevilles enflaient et devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses, mais la barde ne pouvait s'arrêter de pratiquer son métier pour des raisons financières. Elle devait avoir au moins un petit coussins pour l'enfant, et payer Agoston, celui qui se disait son garde du corps, afin de pouvoir se défendre lorsque les situations tournaient au vinaigre. Seulement, à ce moment, le « garde du corps » était à demi-couché sur le comptoir et réclamait une autre bière à l'aubergiste…

Très jolie, Catharym était la barde par excellence, avec ses vêtements colorés et ses long cheveux bruns, tous coiffés en de minuscules tresses qui lui descendaient en bas du dos. Ses yeux gris avaient le pouvoir de captiver n'importe quel homme, même avec son ventre de mère, et elle savait qu'un sourire au bon moment, un regard un peu penché ou un trémolo dans la voix lors d'un certain passage d'une chanson particulière, pouvait faire monter ses pourboires de façon drastiques.

Catharym avait rencontré Agoston à Györ. Agoston était le frère du père de son enfant à naître, Adjoran. Charpentier très influent dans le village, plutôt bel homme et très calme de nature, la barde s'était éprise d'Adjoran pendant une nuit, mais une seule. Lorsqu'elle s'était ensuite aperçut des nausées matinales et qu'elle ne saignait plus une fois par mois, elle était retournée vers Adjoran et lui avait demandé de prendre l'enfant avec lui afin de lui garantir un minimum de stabilité mais à sa grande surprise, le charpentier avait refusé. Agoston, qui avait un peu plus le sens de l'honneur, avait offert à Catharym de l'accompagner dans ses voyages et de lui servir de garde du corps afin d'effacer le comportement immature de son frère pourtant plus vieux. Bien sûre, Catharym avait acceptée. Voyager seule était une chose, mais avec un enfant…

Agoston lui-même pouvait être plaisant à regarder lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Mais en général, sa barbe un peu longue et rousse démontrait qu'il se négligeait quelque peu. Son armure de cuir contrastait drôlement avec les paysans présents dans l'auberge, et le fait qu'il porte une épée sur lui montrait clairement qu'il valait mieux de ne pas le déranger. Lorsqu'il était sobre, ses yeux verts pétillaient d'une grande bonté et d'un honneur grandiose. Seulement lorsqu'il était sobre, cependant…

Depuis plusieurs mois, ils voyageaient donc ensemble contre les vents hongrois qui devenaient cruellement froids. L'enfant était prévu pour les grandes neiges du nouvel an. Tout semblait indiquer en ce sens selon les sages-femmes et les sorcières que Catharym avait rencontrées. Et toutes s'entendaient sur un point : cet enfant ne serait pas normal. Déjà, elles pouvaient sentir l'influence sur la magie environnante qu'avait l'enfant : ce ne serait pas n'importe qui…

Catharym repensait à toutes ces prédictions en chantant une dernières balade à l'auberge. Son public proche était littéralement absorber par sa voix hors du commun et son maniement habile de son instrument à corde lorsque la barde sentit tout à coup un liquide couler le long de sa cuisse cachée par sa jupe. Elle arrêta sa mélodie et eût une mimique incertaine en penchant la tête vers le sol : elle crevait ses eaux…Puis, plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait crut, une première contraction se fit atrocement sentir. Catharym crispa une main sur le dossier d'une chaise non loin et chercha son souffle avec peine. Quelques visages curieux contemplaient la scène dont la barde était la seule actrice. La jeune femme sembla paniquer sur le coup, mais garda son sang froid après un effort surhumain.

- Agoston ? appela-t-elle d'une voix contenue.

Son compagnon de route tenait encore une cruche à demi-pleine d'alcool forte tandis qu'une larme de salive se frayait un passage de sa bouche entre-ouverte jusque sur le comptoir de bois. Catharym souffla un peu et n'eût que le temps de ranger son luth dans son sac sans fond avant qu'une autre contraction, cette fois plus persuasive, lui fasse crier :

- AGOSTON !!!

Le concerné leva finalement la tête et fixa un point devant lui. Il se tourna ensuite mollement vers la femme, l'air ennuyé :

- Qu'est-ce t'as à brailler toi encore ?

- Le bébé arrive, et il arrive vite !

- Ben dis-lui d'attendre, merde ! Si tu cèdes à ses caprices déjà, t'as pas finis ma vielle !

Sur ce, il laissa son front tomber durement sur le bois, saoul mort. Habituée à son comportement plutôt bizarre, Catharym tourna un regard implorant vers la clientèle de l'auberge, mais ceux qui n'étaient pas sortit se levaient ou regardaient le plancher avec une certaine fascination. La jeune femme jura entre ses dents et opta pour l'aubergiste ; elle se rendit au comptoir, une main sur son ventre et transpirant légèrement.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît…

- Dégage putain. Dit-il d'un ton agressif en nettoyant une chope.

- Mais monsieur ! Je suis entrain d'accoucher dans votre auberge !

- Ouais, et j'espère bien que tu vas me rembourser les draps que tu vas me salir !

Voyant qu'elle allait insister, il rajouta :

- Ici, c'est un lieu public. Si tu veux la charité, va voir un prêtre, la barde !

Catharym jeta un regard autour d'elle, espérant y trouver un peu d'indignation ou de compassion, mais le plancher devait vraiment avoir un « je ne sais quoi » de très intéressant ce soir là. S'armant de courage, la barde sortit de peine et de misère de l'auberge en maudissant intérieurement l'égoïsme des « mâles ». Agrippée à l'espoir de trouver un peu d'aide à l'église, elle mit une devant l'autre ses jambes engourdies par la douleur. Par chance, l'église n'était pas si loin que ça… Mais les contractions se resserraient dans le temps. La femme paniqua encore lorsque l'image d'un nouveau-né bleuit par le froid lui vint à l'esprit : s'il fallait qu'elle n'atteigne pas la bâtisse salutaire à temps…

Subjuguée par la douleur, elle hurla sa détresse, priant la première entité qui passerait par là de lui venir en aide. Peut-être fut-elle entendue, car le prêtre qui était de veille ce soir-là s'adonnait justement à sortir pour une raison obscure. Malgré un visage plutôt jeune, ses cheveux étaient déjà gris et réunis en queue basse, et sa soutane bleue démontrait qu'il était sans doute loin de l'église chrétienne.

Lorsqu'il la vit, pliée en deux et le bas de la robe trempée, Déros sût que son temps de veille serait tout, sauf calme. Catharym implora :

- Mon père, je vous en conjure, aidez-moi ! Je suis entrain d'accoucher…

- Ma pauvre enfant ! Laissez-moi vous portez assistance…

L'homme d'âge mure aida la jeune femme à entrer dans le lieu bénit à grande peine et voulût convoquer quelques sage-femmes, mais Catharym ne put se rendre plus loin que devant l'autel, non-seulement incapable de marcher mais sentant son ventre descendre anormalement vite. Elle s'effondra devant le socle d'un dieu qu'elle ne reconnut d'abord que comme étant germanique, mais alors que le prêtre lui tenait la main, elle reconnut Freyja, la déesse de la fertilité. Catharym pria en se crispant sous une autre contraction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, 2 sage-femmes, également de bleue vêtue, arrivèrent en hâte et se penchèrent sur la jeune femme qui semblait prise d'une sorte de crise divine : elle priait à haute voix, de plus en plus fort Freyja de veiller, veiller et encore veiller. Le travail ne fût guère long mais très ardu. Aussi les servantes craignirent-elles de perdre l'enfant, mais après une heure de poussés et de cris, une petite fille naquit, criant à plein poumons son indignation d'être séparée du ventre sécurisant de sa mère. Lorsque Catharym eût l'enfant sur son ventre, elle ne put retenir un sourire et quelques larmes.

- Vous avez choisit son nom ? demanda Déros.

- Freyja-Page de Csjethe, mon père. En l'honneur de celle qui vous mena à moi.

Déros approuva d'un signe de tête tandis que les sages-femmes s'affairaient à amener la mère et l'enfant dans une petite cellule pour le reste de la nuit. Il s'adonna ensuite à regarder par la fenêtre : la neige ne tombait plus…

Le lendemain matin, tandis qu'elle allaitait la petite, Catharym eût la surprise de voir la tête d'Agoston passer par l'ouverture de la porte. Le jeune homme demanda d'une voix désolée :

- Salut Catharym… Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûre ! Assieds-toi, Page a presque terminée.

Le guerrier s'exécuta. Catharym reconnue les yeux rouges et le teint pâle qui indiquaient que le lendemain de veille était dur pour son compagnon, et en fut presque désolée pour lui, mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin :

- Alors, cette soirée valait la peine de tes maux présents ?

- Huh… Non… je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement.

- Ni toi ni moi ne savions que j'allais mettre la petite au monde hier soir, Agoston. Freyja en a décidé ainsi.

- On m'a raconté toute la peine que tu as eu… J'aurais dû être là.

- Mais tu n'y étais pas, et tu n'es pas attaché à moi par une quelconque promesse ou un banal serment. Tu es ici parce que tu le veux bien ; tu n'es pas obligé à moi. C'est sans rancune. Allez !

Catharym enveloppa l'enfant dans un drap et la lui tendit :

- Prends ta nièce. Agoston de Györ, je te présente Freyja-Page de Csjethe !

- Freyja-Page… répéta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Dis donc, elle a l'air plutôt tranquille : pas un son !

- Oh ça ! C'est que tu ne l'as pas entendus cette nuit mon cher !

- Mais Freyja-Page.. Avec les chrétiens qui prennent de plus en plus de place, ça ne t'effraye pas de la nommer comme la déesse ?

- Non. En fait, elle sera prénommée Page, tout simplement, sauf lors de grands évènements. Plus tard, elle décidera elle-même de son nom. Pendant que j'y pense, j'ai songé cette nuit que nous devrions rester à Csjethe pendant un an ou deux.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Et bien Page vient d'arriver, le froid ne se tassera pas avant un bon moment, et puis pour un bébé naissant, les coups des voyages peuvent être mortels. Donc, je pensais offrir mes services à l'entretien de l'église en échange d'un gîte et repas. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Tu crois pouvoir tenir en place pendant un an ?

- Pour ma fille ? Sans hésiter.

Agoston approuva d'un signe de tête et regarda la petite Page qui s'était profondément endormie au creux de ses bras. Une part de son sang coulait dans ses veines, et le guerrier en ressentit une certaine fierté.

L'année passa rapidement, et chaque jour qui la composait semblait remplie d'une nouvelle aventure avec la petite Page. Elle apprit à marcher vers ses 8 mois, et prononça ses premiers mots tout de suite après. Sa mère jubilait : les enfants à ce point éveillés étaient rares. Mais ce qui fit encore plus la fierté de Catharym fut sans doute de voir des objets qui volaient seuls près du berceau, ou encore des lumière dansantes dans la nuit lorsque sa progéniture ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Que la petite soit mage, barde, prêtresse ou n'importe quoi qui se rattache de près ou de loin à la Magie, elle contrôlerait un jour à la perfection l'énergie invisible. Catharym le savait dans son cœur de mère.

Déros aussi en éprouva une certaine satisfaction ; si la petite était marquée de la main de Freyja, peut-être une nouvelle prêtresse verrait-elle le jour dans la lumière de cette enfant qui naquit devant son autel… Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle porterait tout de même la marque de Freyja sur son épaule, à la demande de la mère. La petite fleur bleue lui fut attribuée afin de démontrer qu'elle appartenait à la naissance à la déesse.

Quant à Agoston, il s'attacha à Page peut-être un peu plus qu'un oncle ne le devrait ; elle était son orgueil, et aucune nuit ne passait sans qu'il ne se rende à ses côtés afin de prendre soin d'elle. Il jouait avec la petite comme si elle fût sa propre fille, et écrivit à Adjoran :

« … Ta fille est d'une splendeur inégalée, mon cher frère ; elle a tes cheveux et ton nez, mais le reste appartient bel et bien à sa mère ! Les mêmes yeux d'un gris profond, grave et pure que Catharym. Ses premiers mots furent : épée et maman, et chaque jour, elle en apprend de nouveaux. Elle ne cesse de nous étonner ! Une flamme d'intelligence propre à notre famille brille en elle, Adjoran, et tu ne pourra pas nier encore longtemps que le sang de Györ coule dans ses veines. Pourquoi ne pas venir la voir, ne serait-ce que quelques jours ? Ton secret n'en serait pas moins gardé… »

Mais à cette missive, jamais le charpentier ne répondit, préférant le silence.

Catharym ne s'en formalisa pas et préféra esquisser un haussement d'épaule face à cette situation : les bardes n'étaient pas très bien vue, et elle aurait dût se douter qu'Adjoran aurait honte de sa fille, même s'il fallait qu'elle devienne un jour l'Impératrice de Hongrie. Le problème serait sans doute le jour où Page demanderait à connaître son père, mais encore, ce n'était le problème de la barde. Et ce jour était encore bien loin.

Leur vie allait de bon train : même si Catharym rongeait le bas des murs de par la stabilité ennuyante qui l'entourait, elle s'était attaché à Déros et aux sage-femmes qu'elle côtoyait régulièrement. Csjethe n'était pas aussi sombre que la première impression voulait le faire croire. Les petits-gens pouvaient même être sociaux lorsqu'on les prenaient avec des douceurs.

Page gagna sa première année de vie ainsi. La deuxième ne fut cependant pas aussi calme que la précédente ; la petite bougeait tellement qu'elle épuisait son oncle et sa mère en un rien de temps ! Dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, elle se faufilait on ne sait où et restait cachée pendant des heures, pour ensuite réapparaître toute joyeuse, gavée de fruits sauvages et sale comme si elle se serait carrément roulée dans la boue. Agoston réussit à la suivre dans un de ses périples solitaires vers ses 3 ans. Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée : Page parlait toute seule à un ami qu'il ne pouvait voir ni entendre. Plus étrange encore, elle lui faisait des câlins… Qu'un enfant ait un ami imaginaire, d'accord… mais de là à le serrer dans ses petits bras…

Lorsqu'il rapporta l'incident à Catharym, cette dernière ne put que sourire fièrement en se rappelant :

- À son âge, mon défunt père me disait que je voyais des choses que personne ne pouvait voir. Il s'agit du monde des fées, mon cher ami.

- Le monde des fées ?

- Un monde que les enfants pures voient de par leur cœur, invisible aux adultes. Sans doute Page a-t-elle quelques copains de ce monde, et veut-elle les garder pour elle seule. Je ne vois pas où est le mal !

- Et si elle se perdait ?

Catharym rigola :

- Agoston, espèce de père-poule ! Laisse-la donc jouer : c'est le bon âge ! L'enfance est courte en Hongrie, n'oublie pas.

- Je reste d'avis que ce n'est pas saint du tout.

- Alors surveille-la, mais reste en dehors de son monde. C'est son diamant à elle, et personne ne doit lui enlever.

Agoston plia à la demande de la barde et continua d'espionner Page pendant ses escapades féeriques. Plus le temps passait, et plus d'amis se rajoutaient à la liste. Tout semblait être sous contrôle : elle allait toujours dans les mêmes recoins, ne sortait pas d'un périmètre précis, et ne mettait pas sa vie en danger. L'oncle décida de lui laisser ces moments d'intimité avec ses amis imaginaires, ne gardant qu'un œil provisoire sur ses allers et venues

Vers ses 5 ans, Page eût cependant une réaction bizarre : un nouvel arrivant faisait des siennes. Un certain Gabor qui fouettait les autres amis de la petite fille. Alors Page se mettait à crier et à pleurer pour défendre les siens, mais rien à faire : Gabor, le méchant vieux bonhomme aux dents jaunes et à la peau de cire ne s'arrêtait pas.

Le guerrier décida que s'en était assez. Même si toutes ces histoires n'étaient que chimères, l'enfant se traumatisait elle-même, et il n'y voyait aucune explication autre que de mauvais esprits qui s'amusaient à tourmenté SA nièce.

Lorsqu'elle entendit l'histoire, et voyant sa fille dans un état près de la crise de nerf, Catharym ne put que plier face à la demande de son garde du corps, et interdit à Page de revoir ses amis imaginaires. Bien que la petite lui en voulut de laisser ses copains ainsi sans défense, la barde tint bond, et après quelques semaines, Page n'eût plus jamais à visiter le « monde des fées ».

Dans celui des adultes, la situation s'aggravait depuis un certain temps : les rumeurs voulant que les Turcs tentent de conquérir la Hongrie couraient de bouche à oreille, jusqu 'à ce que, par une nuit sombre et glaciale, Budapest, Eger et Miskolc passèrent du stade de ville et village à celui de cible. L'armée Hongroise réussit à défendre Budapest, mais ne purent rien faire pour les deux autres villages. La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre : la Turquie menaçait vraiment la Hongrie.

Deux jours plus tard, lorsque Catharym sût que les Turcs se rapprochaient de Csjethe, elle réunit Agoston et Déros à l'église de Freyja :

- Nous devons quitter Csjethe.

Le prêtre garda le silence tandis qu'Agoston soupirait. La barde insista :

- Les Turcs sont à nos portes : s'ils avaient prit Budapest, il n'aurait resté que Szonolk entre notre village et eux.

- Et que veux-tu y faire, Catharym ? demanda le guerrier. Si les Turcs décident d'avancer dans le territoire, fuir ne fera que retarder le moment où ils nous tomberont dessus. Et à la façon dont ils s'y sont prit, on ne les voit pas venir de loin. Où qu'on aille, nous ne serons pas à l'abri. Surtout sur les routes.

- Allons vers le territoire Transylvanien.

Agoston et Déros eurent des grimaces dégoûtées. Le prêtre prit la parole :

- La Transylvanie est terre de superstitions plus viles les unes que les autres, Catharym. On y parle de strigoï (vampires), de drakul (démon/dragon) et de priccolitch (loup-garou). La Walpurgis Natch (nuit des morts) y est plus que crainte, et puisque ta fille est de parents illégitimes, plusieurs pourront croire qu'elle est une démone, ou du moins, si cela ne vient qu'à se savoir…

- J'ai plus foi en la cruauté des Turcs qu'en la Walpurgis Natch, mon père. Savez-vous seulement quel genre de monstruosités ils font subir à leurs victimes ? Couper la tête d'un père de famille, la faire manger au fils, puis lui couper la tête à son tour, la faire manger à la mère et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier né, vous trouvez cela humain ? Je ne vois pas grande différence entre les Turcs et les strigoïs, père Déros. Qui plus est, le prince Mircea sait défendre son peuple : il l'a démontré à plusieurs reprises pendant les dernières années. Jamais le Turc n'osera se relever une seconde fois contre lui. La Transylvanie est, selon mon humble avis, la terre la mieux gardée de Hongrie. Quittons Budapest avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le silence s'installa dans l'église. La barde attendit de voir les effets de son discourt lorsque Agoston releva la tête vers elle :

- Où tu vas, je vais. Je te l'ai promis.

Catharym eût un sourire de soulagement : tant que son garde du corps restait à proximité, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Seulement, elle voulait à tout prix éviter un carnage au père Déros, et que n'aurait-elle donner pour pouvoir lire dans son esprit à ce moment…

Le prêtre réfléchit et pesa ses mots :

- J'ai bâtie ici une église au nom de Freyja la Grande, afin de pouvoir amener un peu de lumière aux habitants de Budapest. J'ai passé la majorité de ma vie en ces terres, Catharym. Vous comprendrez donc que je ne puis abandonner mon église, quitte à laisser ma vie aux mains des Turcs. Je suis entièrement dévoué à Freyja, et si elle décide que je dois mettre un terme à celle-ci en défendant Csjethe, alors tel sera mon destin. Je reste.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre sur Catharym qui baissa les épaules avec un léger soupire. Elle regarda Agoston, l'air suppliant, mais le guerrier tourna la tête, signe qu'il ne l'aiderait pas. Elle demanda :

- N'y a-t-il absolument rien que je ne puisse faire pour vous faire changer d'avis, mon père ?

- Non, mon enfant. Cette terre est maintenant mienne.

- Alors vous me pardonnerez de vouloir prolonger la vie de ma fille.

- Je n'ai pas à vous pardonner : je vous comprends.

- Bien…

La barde acquiesça, plus pour elle-même que pour le prêtre et contempla Freyja de par son autel. Elle déclara :

- Agoston, nous partirons demain à l'aube. Nous devrons être prêt. Mon père…

Catharym salua Déros d'un signe de tête respectueux avant de sortir prestement de l'église. Le prêtre la regarda partir sans dire un mot puis, comme si de rien n'était, s'en retourna vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes, laissant seul Agoston songeur devant Freyja. Le guerrier releva la tête vers la divinité et fit quelques pas de côtés afin de mieux la contempler :

- Veille, Freya. Veille sur ceux qui te prient. Ils en ont besoin.

Catharym tenue sa décision, malgré les sages-femmes qui voulaient faire pression afin de les garder, elle et sa fille, à Csjethe. À l'aube, leurs provisions étaient faites, leur bagages rassemblés aux portes du village, et la motivation de la barde semblait inébranlable. Page ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait : maman voulait partir et voyager. Ça semblait intéressant, mais partir loin du père Déros ? Loin du temple de Freyja, là où elle se sentait chez-elle, là où Gabor n'avait aucune emprise ? Là où un courant chaud la traversait dès quel avait un peu de peine ? Là où ils se rendaient, y avait-il un temple de Freyja et un père Déros ?

Tant de question dans la tête d'une si jeune enfant. Mais bon, puisque sa maman le voulait, la petite se tût et avala difficilement ses larmes. Au moins, l'oncle Agoston les suivait. Au moment de départ, Déros vint les trouver et serra Catharym fortement dans ses bras :

- De grâce, ma fille, faîtes attention sur les routes. Surtout une fois arrivée en terre Transylvaniennes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, mon père, et priez plutôt pour que les Turcs rebroussent le chemin.

Puis, il se sépara d'elle pour serrer rigoureusement la main d'Agoston.

- Prenez soin de nos deux perles, mon ami. Elles nous sont à tous précieuses.

- Je vous le jure, père Déros. Tant que je serai à proximité, il faudra 10 strigoïs pour finir par toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveux de ces dames.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Et ma petite Page…

Déros mit un genou au sol et ouvrit ses bras, laissant l'enfant s'y blottir : le prêtre la sentie trembler, et sût à quel point quitter le village pouvait être déchirant pour elle. Pendant un instant, il en voulût à Catharym, mais se ressaisit rapidement. Caressant les cheveux de l'enfant, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne pleurs pas, Freyja-Page. Nous pourrons nous revoir un jour !

- Je sais, mon père. Mais ce ne sera pas avant longtemps…

- Le jour où tu reviendras à Csjethe, tu seras une belle et grande jeune femme. Et Freyja posera sur toi son regard fier. Garde en tête ceci : si ton corps est ailleurs, ton cœur reste ici. Tu ne l'oublieras pas ?

- Promis.

- Bien. Maintenant va, mon enfant. Ton chemin va en cette direction pour le moment.

Page hocha la tête et se sépara avec douleur du prêtre. Catharym lui prit la main et, faisant un signe de tête respectueux à Déros, elle fit un premier pas vers son ancienne vie d'errance. La différence était que, cette fois-ci, elle avait une enfant et une destination : le château de Pandarin, en Transylvanie.

Selon ce qu'elle en savait, le château de Pandarin surplombait une ville assez grande où il lui serait facile de s'installer provisoirement. Le voyage durerait approximativement un an, n'ayant qu'un âne pour transporter leurs bagages et la petite lorsqu'elle serait trop fatiguée. Ils feraient des haltes de 2 jours dans quelques villages bien réputés de la région et garderaient à l'œil les Turcs qui n'avaient toujours pas redonnés signes de vie. « Si seulement une montagne pouvait leur tombée dessus… » songeait la barde. Une fois arriver en terres Transylvaniennes, il s'arrêteraient dans un minuscule village aux portes du Col de Borgo, pour arriver presque directement ensuite au lieu convoité. Pas de chemins incertains, pas d'arrêts dans des lieux bizarres, pas de problèmes avec les gens du coin. S'ils voulaient atteindre leur destination le plus rapidement possible, tout devait se passer comme prévu.

Page ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s'adapter aux voyages : elle aimait bien rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et se faisaient un devoir d'apprendre le plus de choses possible à propos des régions différentes ; leurs coutumes, les autres religions… Il y en avait tellement qu'elle finit par en confondre quelques unes. Plus ils avançaient, plus elle trouvait drôle la façon de se comporter des gens. Entre autre, cette habitude qu'avait certaines personnes de faire ce geste chrétien n'importe quand dans la journée, comme s'ils replaçaient leur chapeau par tic nerveux, ou se grattaient le nez. Et si quelqu'un oubliait de le faire pendant un moment où il l'aurait fallut, d'autres le faisaient pour elle. Quel générosité !

- Mais à quoi ça sert ? demanda-t-elle un jour à un vieux pêcheurs au teint bronzé et aux rides profondes, tandis qu'elle attendait sagement sa mère et son oncle sur un pont, les adultes au marché.

- Ça sert à éloigné les strigoïs et les drakul, petite.

- Les « quoi » et les « quoi » ?

- Les créatures de la nuit. Tu ne sais donc pas ce que c'est ?

D'un signe négatif de la tête, Page avait aussi froncé le nez, signe qu'un tourbillon de suppositions et d'idées frayaient leur place dans son jeune esprit. Pour elle, créatures de la nuit égalaient hiboux et chauve-souris, et elle imaginait bien mal un grand-duc rebrousser le chemin parce qu'elle faisait un signe de la main…

Le vieillard expliqua :

- Les strigoïs, ce sont des créatures qui ressemblent à des vivants, comme toi et moi, sauf qu'ils sont morts. Et pour se nourrir, ils boivent le sang frais des bébés non-baptisés.

- UH ! s'exclama Page en arrondissant ses yeux gris.

- Oui, oui ! Et pour les en empêcher, lorsque l'enfant est baptisé, nous jetons une pierre par-dessus notre épaule, alors ils savent que l'enfant n'est pas pour eux.

- Mais, mais, mais ! Et ceux qui ne sont pas baptisés ?

- Oh, s'ils ne deviennent pas démons, ils seront vidés de leur sang dans d'atroces souffrances. Hé oui, c'est ainsi, jeune fille ! Allons donc, ne sois pas aussi choquée : si Dieu t'aime, il te protégera !

Cette conversation resta gravée longtemps dans la mémoire de Page. Souvent, la nuit, elle se réveillait en pleurs en rêvant de petits bébés dans les bras de ce qu'elle imaginait un strïgoï (elle les voyaient plutôt petits, gras et laid avec de très, très grande dents). Catharym eût beau la questionner encore et encore, jamais Page ne voulût lui dire ce qui l'effrayait autant.

La barde se rendît compte que les églises chrétiennes avaient prit beaucoup d'expansion depuis quelques années : ses fidèles agissaient avec ferveur et bonté, mais avaient trop tendance à se sentir supérieurs à son goût. Mais bon, c'était la nouvelle mode, et tous semblaient s'en accommoder. Agoston, quant à lui, rageait de plus en plus. Lui qui avait apprit à prier Freyja se voyait privé de ses convictions en ces terres catholiques, et il redoutaient les chrétiens autant que Catharym redoutait les Turcs. Bien sûre, la barde riait !

Après 10 mois de voyage presque ininterrompu, ils arrivèrent finalement au Col de Borgo. La jeune femme s'encouragea ; plus que quelques semaines ! Agoston et elle avaient convenus passer 3 jours au village qui, encore trop petit, portait le nom du col, et dont l'auberge semblait inactive depuis sa création.

Or une tempête se leva, si forte que, seulement après quelques heures, on se demandait où était la route ! Catharym s'assombrit, et décida de rester quelques temps à l'auberge. Le soir même, alors qu'ils attendaient leur repas (un repas chaud, qui plus est !), le regard d'Agoston fut accroché par une jeune femme au teint pâle et aux cheveux dorés. Celui-ci ne put se décidé à la quitter des yeux, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, de peur qu'elle ne soit plus là lorsqu'il reviendrait à elle. Amusée, Catharym offrit à la jeune inconnue de prendre place avec eux.

- Je ne vous dérangerai pas, vous êtes sûre, madame ?

- Oh non : je vous assure ! Mon frère et moi désespérions de voir un peu de vie dans ce village, et vous semblez être une personne de très bonne compagnie !

- Je vous remercie ! répondit la jeune femme en rougissant et en enregistrant l'information donné. Je me nomme Laura, je suis la fille de l'aubergiste.

- Tout à fait enchantée, mademoiselle Laura ! Je suis Catharym, barde et mère de la petite Page de Csjethe que voici !

Page offrit un grand sourire à Laura qui lui rendit chaleureusement.

- Et voici finalement mon cher frère, qui n'a pas la politesse de se présent…

- Je suis Agoston de Györ. Dit précipitamment le concerné, prenant la main de la belle et l'embrassant. Pour vous servir, demoiselle Laura.

Catharym eût un petit rire triomphant tandis que Page les regardait en tentant de comprendre : lorsque sa mère avait ce genre de rire, c'était qu'elle avait réussit quelque chose, mais quoi donc ? L'enfant haussa les épaules et remit son intérêt sur l'assiette chaude qui se trouvait devant elle en dégustant le porc à la sauce si épissée qu'elle faisait tousser.

Agoston discuta longuement avec Laura. En fait, même lorsque Catharym alla se coucher avec sa fille, les deux restèrent dans la pièce principale à parler encore et encore… Le lendemain, voyant les vagues dans les yeux de celui qu'elle disait son frère, Catharym ne parla pas de partir. De toute façon, la tempête faisait encore rage. Même que l'on pouvait apercevoir de temps à autre des éclairs au travers de gros flocons.

Comme la barde s'y attendait, une petite flamme amoureuse semblait se mettre à briller entre Laura et Agoston. Et bien qu'elle savait quels risques elle courait à voyager seule avec sa fille, jamais Catharym n'aurait demandé au guerrier de faire ce genre de sacrifice pour elles. Il avait amplement donné, même beaucoup trop. Elle jugea que la place du jeune homme était à Borgo.

2 jours plus tard, alors que la tempête semblait enfin s'adoucir, elle prit Agoston à part :

- Nous partons aujourd'hui. Nous ne devons pas attendre qu'une autre tempête ne se refasse la reine de ces lieux.

Le guerrier hocha la tête doucement et eût le réflexe de regarder là où se tenait Laura, c'est à dire, plus loin dans la pièce avec Page entrain de rigoler de dessins faient dans la poussière. Peut-être pourrait-il revenir dans quelques mois et l'épouser…

- La petite et moi passerons par la forêt qui passe entre les montagnes. Nous devrions y être à l'abri…

- Et moi, je passe par où ?

Catharym eût un petit sourire :

- Toi, tu ne passes pas, mon frère. Tu restes ici, avec ta belle.

- Quoi ? Catharym, tu es folle !

- Peut-être, mais pas sotte, mon ami. Tu l'aimes, à un point tel que de passer quelques instants sans sa compagnie te déchire. Bon, d'accord, c'est une chrétienne, mais ça ne fait pas d'elle une mauvaise personne pour autant.

- Mais enfin, tu as pensé à votre sécurité, la petite et toi ?

- Justement, Agoston : MA petite et moi. Cette enfant n'est pas à toi. C'est à sa mère d'en prendre soin, pas à son oncle. Ma décision est irrévocable : tu ne suis pas.

Le guerrier semblait tout à fait désemparé face à cette décision inattendue. Catharym rajouta :

- Tu veux me faire plaisir ? Marie-la, et fais-lui beaucoup, beaucoup d'enfant. Jure-le.

Agoston baissa la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était en colère contre Catharym de mettre la vie de sa fille en danger pour une histoire d'amour, mais l'idée de se séparer de Laura lui était si cruelle qu'il ne pouvait juste pas l'envisager de front. Il plia donc :

- Je te le jure devant Freyja, ô ma sœur.

- Bien ! c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Maintenant va ! J'ai des choses à faire.

Sur ce, la barde rassembla ses affaires, ainsi que celles de sa fille. Agoston la suivit du regard puis se retourna vers Laura qui jouait encore avec Page. Il ne regretterait pas la décision de Catharym, il le sentait !

De son côté, Catharym avait le cœur gros : Agoston était vraiment devenu son frère avec les années, et se séparer de lui semblait vraiment irréel sur le coup… Mais elle ne doutait pas de son choix, et savait que ce serait pour le mieux. Qui plus est, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur Freya-Page, puisqu'elle était surtout avec son oncle depuis le début du voyage. Tout irait pour le mieux, la barde le pressentait !

Et quand Page sût qu'Agoston ne les suivrait plus, elle resta d'abord sans réaction puis eût un sourire nerveux :

- Tu blagues, maman, pas vrai ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague…

- Chérie, ton oncle Agoston a sa vie à vivre, lui aussi…

- Mais sa vie, elle est pas avec nous ? répliqua la petite sur un ton très rebellé.

- Page.. il arrive souvent que des personnes soient obligées de se séparer dans la vie...

- Oui ! Comme pour le père Déros et les sage-femmes, et tout ces gens qui sont passées comme des ombres dans ma vie parce que TU as décidé de partir !

L'enfant pleurait de rage et d'incompréhension. Ses petits poings étaient crispés et quelques sanglots se glissaient dans sa voix. Catharym resta sous l'émotion de ces reproches mais se reprit vivement : Agoston était encore dans la pièce commune et le mur qui séparait leur chambre de la salle était bien mince.

- Chérie, c'était pour te sauver…

- Non, c'est parce que tu crains les Turcs ! Tu as peur, c'est tout !

- Freyja-Page : si tu savais tout ce dont ils sont capable, tu comprendrais…

- Je le sais autant que toi ! Mais moi, j'aime trop pour laisser ma peur me guider !

La barde ravala des mots perdus et fixa sa fille, étonnée : depuis quand la petite pensait-elle aussi profondément ?

- Je laisse Agoston ici parce qu'il a pour but de marier Laura, Page. Ce n'est pas par peur…

- Alors restons ! Restons, maman, je t'en conjure, mais il ne faut pas aller dans le Col de Borgo seules : le strigoï s'y trouve ! Les clients de l'auberge l'ont dit !

- Le strigoï… non… Qui t'a parlé de ceci ?

- C'est pas important, il faut juste pas y aller…

- Tu sauras, ma fille, que les strigoïs, les drakuls et les autres inventions de bonnes femmes de ce genre ici sont plus illusion qu'autre chose ! Jamais je n'ai vue de _vampyr _ou de créatures similaires à ceux-ci de toute ma vie de barde !

- Tu n'es jamais venue en Transylvanie non plus…

- Il suffit !

Contrairement à son habitude, Catharym avait prit une voix très autoritaire et avait un regard colérique. Elle pointa un doigt sous le nez de sa fille et dit encore sur le même ton :

- JE suis ta mère, et pas le contraire ! J'AI décidé que nous irions ensemble au château de Pandarin, et c'est ce que nous ferons !

Page ne trouva rien à répliquer : son ton était catégorique. Elle baissa simplement la tête et retint de son mieux ses larmes. Sur un coup de tête, la barde sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte ce qui fit sursauter la petite fille. Suite à cette confrontation, Page se jura de ne plus jamais tenir tête à sa mère.

Lorsque le soleil fût haut dans le ciel, la jeune femme prépara l'âne et sa fille et partit après de longues salutations avec Agoston et Laura. Page se montra plus distante et beaucoup moins énergique que d'habitude, mais semblait vouloir faire preuve de bonne volonté, ce qui toucha profondément Catharym : elle s'en voulait d'avoir élever la voix contre elle, mais jamais encore Page ne lui avait tenue tête, et elle n'avait pas sût contrôler la situation adéquatement… Elle effacerait sa faute pendant le voyage, quitte à le rallonger de quelques jours.

L'enfant n'était guère rancunière. Au contraire : tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour montrer à sa mère qu'elle était désolée était fait. La peur qu'elle ne la laisse elle aussi dans un village comme Agoston ou Déros lui effleurait souvent l'esprit, et à chaque fois, elle restait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant des heures, la gorge nouée par des larmes de désespoir. Que deviendrait-elle sans sa précieuse maman ?

Le premier jour se passa sans incident majeur. Catharym recommença ses blagues habituelles et tenta de refaire un lien de confiance avec sa fille, ce qui se fit assez aisément, mais elle vit bien que quelque chose perturbait son enfant. Était-ce encore ce stupide strigoï ? Si elle pouvait mettre la main sur le con qui lui avait raconté ça…

La nuit, elles établirent un petit campement bien modeste pour repartir à l'aube. Page semblait de meilleur humeur, et leur voyage sembla bien plus léger que la veille, au grand soulagement de sa mère. La petite en profita même pour poser une question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis un bon moment déjà :

- Maman, pourquoi tout le monde ne prit pas Freyja ?

- Parce que, ma chère Page, tout le monde n'est pas intelligent.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Oui… Les chrétiens prennent leur Foi pour conquérir les autres peuples, qui eux se laissent marcher dessus sans rien dire. Seul quelques religions, les plus intelligentes, ont compris que la diversité restait très importante. Donc, il est primordial que tu gardes en tête QUI est Freyja, CE qu'elle représente et QUOI FAIRE pour lui plaire. C'est à dire, rester pure et aimer la terre qu'elle nous a donné plus que tout.

Ces paroles laissèrent l'enfant songeuse jusqu'au soir où Catharym lui prépara un copieux repas afin de passer la nourriture périssable au plus vite. Page ne sentit jamais le sommeil venir : elle s'était endormie assise contre une grosse pierre juste devant le petit feu de sa mère qui avait joué un peu de son luth. Lorsque la barde vit sa fille dans les bras de Morphée, elle remit son instrument dans son sac sans fond et coucha la petite non loin du feu. Elle-même se blottit contre elle et tomba à demi endormie.

Inquiète, la barde restait assise sur la montagne d'où elle pouvait voir presque toute la Transylvanie en son ensemble : un si magnifique royaume… Elle ne pouvait dire avec exactitude s'il faisait jour ou nuit car tout semblait grisâtre, un peu comme s'il allait neigé mais sans que les nuages ne soient présents. « Je rêve… » conclue-t-elle.

Au loin, là où se dressait le château de Pandarin, une brume presque blanche empêchait les gens d'y accéder. Et là où se situaient son corps et celui de sa fille, une marrée de sang s'élevait et semblait ne pas prendre de fin. Catharym fronçait les sourcils en regardant ce spectacle inusité lorsqu'elle sentit SA présence à ses côtés.

« Réveil, les loups… »

La jeune femme se retourna entièrement vers Freyja La Grande qui l'observait d'un regard perçant. Elle mit un genou au sol devant sa déesse qu'elle contempla avec un regard d'enfant. Cette Freyja respirait la pureté et l'amour d'autrui alors qu'elle posait une main sur les cheveux de la barde qui pleurait de joie.

- Ma fille. Dit la déesse. En ce jour, tu reviens vers moi.

« Réveil, les loups ! »

- Qu'à tout jamais mes fidèles puissent trouver le repos dans mes bras et qu'ils renient la noirceur de l'être. Tu es appeler à mourir cette nuit, Catharym. Mais n'aie crainte, je veillerai sur ton âme.

- Et ma fille ?

« RÉVEIL, LES LOUPS !! »

- Tu verras bien ! répondit la déesse avec un demi-sourire.

Catharym se réveilla en sursaut avec l'impression d'halluciner les hurlements de loups qui se rapprochaient. Puis, rapidement, elle fit la liaison et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un rêve. Bientôt, Page et elle serait encerclées par une meute, et Freyja seule savait de quel mal horrible ces bêtes seraient capables sur la petite.

Sans perdre un instant, elle sortit tout ce qu'elle pouvait de son sac sans fond et prit la petite qui se réveilla, paniquée.

- Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Shut ! Pas un son ! Jure-le !

- Quoi ?

- Jure-le ! Pas un son !

La petite sentit l'urgence de sa mère et une once de détresse dans sa voix. Elle hocha finalement la tête et se laissa entrer dans le sac sans fond où Catharym avait prit soin de laisser les rations de survie. La barde referma vivement le sac et le plaça juste derrière la pierre qui surplombait le feu. Sortant son épée courte, elle attendit les bêtes bravement, soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle perçut les bruits de pattes contre le sol, ainsi que les halètements des bêtes non loin. Catharym se rappela tout à coup son rêve, mais décida que sa peau aurait un prix à payer, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle ne pouvait voir que ce que le feu lui permettait, incapable de détailler ce qui se passait au-delà des flammes. Les loups se rapprochèrent dangereusement de la barde, l'encerclant afin d'empêcher toute fuite. Leur pelage gris était taché de sang frais, comme si cette « visite » n'était pas leur première de la soirée. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait redouté, elle ne les vit pas lui sauter dessus, mais tout simplement attendre, tournant en rond et grognant comme des chiens. Jamais elle ne prendrait l'initiative de les attaquer, et intérieurement, elle priait pour qu'ils s'en aillent au loin, l'oubliant.

Puis, des bruits de pas résonnèrent tout près. Catharym ne savait si elle devait détacher son regard des bêtes trop proches pour tenter de percer la pénombre environnante, ou bien rester en garde car si une bête pouvait attaquer n'importe quand, un être humain, s'il était mal intentionné, avait l'intelligence d'user des faiblesses du moment et pouvait faire encore plus mal qu'un animal. À ses yeux,.l'homme était le plus dangereux des prédateurs.

Son hésitation ne dura pas longtemps ; un jeune homme de très belle apparence s'avança derrière les loups et contempla la barde. Ses cheveux d'un brun très pâle couraient librement sur ses épaules, légèrement ondulés, et ses yeux noirs semblaient ne pas connaître de fin à leur profondeur. Il se déplaça sur le côté avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon :

- Mes amis… dit-il à l'adresse des loups. Quel beau cadeau…

- Arrière ! cria Catharym en redressant sa lame. Retournez d'où vous venez, ou vous goûterez à ma lame !

- Je n'ai jamais aimé le goût du métal, ma chère. Celui du sang me fut toujours plus appétissant.

Dans le sac sans fond, Page étouffa un cri : un strigoï ! La barde sembla plus surprise que choquée et répliqua simplement :

- Allez rassasier vos bas instincts ailleurs : mon sang est bien là où il est, drakul !

- Vous croyez ? Il ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à faire fonctionner un corps… Rien d'important à mes yeux.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Catharym serra les dents :

- Arrière, démon !

- Démon ? ricana-t-il. Ma chère… nous sommes tellement plus que ça !

À ce moment, Page sortit la tête du sac et s'étira le cou afin de voir l'homme : les strigoïs étaient bien loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé ! Au contraire : dans n'importe quel autre circonstance, elle lui aurait sans doute fait confiance à celui là… Mais plus maintenant qu'elle savait…

L'inconnu fit un vague geste de la main. Aussitôt, Catharym parût hypnotisée par cet être maléfique. Elle baissa son arme qu'elle laissa ensuite tomber au sol et sembla tout à fait captivée. Page retint son souffle en la voyant faire : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! Elle était en danger de mort, et elle ne se défendrait donc pas ?!

Le strigoï eût une moue satisfaite avant d'ajouter :

- Les vampires sont au-dessus des démons, petite humaine. Ce détail aurait put t'épargner.

Puis, il prit la nuque de Catharym d'un mouvement sec. La femme ne chercha même pas à se défendre, immobile comme une statue. Le vampire mordit à pleine dent dans le cou de la mère qui eût un gémissement de douleur. Page se mordit la main pour étouffer un cri d'horreur face à la scène. Paralysée, elle ne put que contempler ce qui se passait, renversée. Son cœur battait la chamade et des larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'elle observait le tout. Pendant un instant, elle fut prise d'étourdissements.

L'homme se pencha entièrement au-dessus de Catharym. Lorsqu'il eût finit de boire, il l'allongea sur le sol. Le visage de la petite était noyé de larmes abondantes, mais elle gardait toujours ses dents enfoncées dans sa propre chaire pour s'empêcher de crier : elle avait juré… Bien vite, un goût âcre et métallique lui gava le palais : elle s'était mordue au sang et ne s'était pas manquée…

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna du corps de sa mère, elle vit son visage pâlit éclairé par les flammes du feu qui commençait à perdre de son éclat. Catharym n'avait aucun mouvements qui pouvaient faire croire que la vie était encore en elle, mais l'enfant aurait pût jurer la voir très faiblement respirer. Page crut que c'était finit, qu'elle pourrait peut-être sauver sa mère de la mort si elle attendait suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas être découverte. Qu'avec un gros pansement, elle pourrait la sauver de la mort et que Freyja décidera d'intervenir…Mais l'homme jeta au loup par-dessus son épaule :

- Votre repas est servit, mes amis. Régalez-vous !

Sans plus attendre, les loups se jetèrent sur le corps inanimé de Catharym qui n'eût aucune réaction. S'en fut trop pour Page qui replongea dans son sac et qui vomit tout ce qu'elle avait put ingurgité au repas.


	2. Chapter 2

Histoire : Page de Csjethe deuxième partie

Après l'immense tempête qui avait régnée sur le Col de Borgo et les loups qui avaient hurlé à en fendre l'âme toute la nuit, Istvan avait décidé que s'en était trop. Depuis des années déjà qu'il chassait dans son petit coin, et jamais autant de phénomènes bizarres ne s'étaient manifestés en si peu de temps : des ours retrouvés égorgés, ses trappes vidées, dans les qu'elles ont décelait tout de même des traces de sang et de fourrure, comme si un animal y fut attrapé, mais qu'une main humaine l'eut déprit. Même les arbres, morts de par l'hiver, semblaient murmurer que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait.

Près d'une semaine après la tempête, il avait décidé de retourner à Borgo sans attendre. Qui sait ? Les rumeurs de _vampyrs_ allaient de bon train,. Et Istvan était bien le dernier qui aurait voulut se frotter à ce genre de créature. Lui-même en avait déjà vu un dans sa toute jeunesse : une créature de 2 mètres, noire comme la nuit, qui avait enlevé sa sœur, pourtant baptisée. On avait retrouvée la fillette éventrée le lendemain sur la place public. Depuis ce jour, Istvan s'était juré de faire la peau à ces monstres dépendants du sang des vivants. Mais seul, c'était bien trop risqué, et mort, il n'arriverait pas à grands résultats… C'était pourquoi il prenait toujours avec lui sa croix dorée et une fiole d'eau bénite, ainsi que du sel, car, il le savait, les mauvais esprits obéissaient à ces créatures infernales.

Istvan était l'un de ces grands gaillards qui imposaient le respect assez facilement par son importante stature. Son visage bronzé était partiellement couvert d'une barbe blonde et longue typique aux chasseurs. Ses habits témoignaient qu'un grand laps de temps avait passé depuis sa dernière rencontre avec la civilisation et l'odeur qu'il dégageait ne faisait que le confirmer. Mais malgré tout, une lueur de bien-vaillance illuminait son regard noir qui pouvait faire oublié bien vite ces petits détails.

Borgo n'était qu'à 4 jours de marche de ses trappes hivernales. La meilleure excuse pour se pousser de sa « charmante » femme Stefannia pendant quelques semaines une fois l'hiver venue. L'été, il l'endurait avec de nombreux soupires et grognements sourds en se rappelant son devoir de mari : procréer. Il ne la détestait pas le moins du monde. Mais bon sang que sa présence avait un petit quelque chose d'agaçant ! Surtout lorsqu'elle tentait de jouer à la mère avec lui. Dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire « Fais attention à… », il répliquait : « Dis ça au gamin. »

Car ils avaient un fils :Thünde, âgé de 9 ans. Plutôt débrouillard, le petit était l'un de ces rebelles qui aimaient à désobéir aux parents sans penser vraiment aux conséquences de ses actes. Mais toujours, il savait se tirer des problèmes et, lorsque Istvan le voyait rentrer le soir avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres, c'était que son fils avait une fois de plus prouver que du sang de VRAI chasseur coulait dans ses veines. Quel fierté !

Stefannia attendait justement un autre enfant. Déjà quelques rondeurs apparaissaient sous ses jupes et ses yeux avaient un éclat propre aux femmes enceintes. Istvan faisait son devoir, elle faisait le sien, et il n'en appréciait que plus la solitude des trappes d'hiver !

Alors qu'il se trouvait à deux jours de Borgo, son attention fût attiré par un petit campement de fortune qui se trouvait sur son chemin. De loin, le tout paraissait en bon état, mais en s'approchant, il vit que la toile qui servait à s'abriter du vent était presque en lambeaux, et que des traces de sang vieillit étaient encore sur la neige. Avec son expérience de chasseur, il arpenta les environs afin de vérifier s'il y avait encore âme qui vive lorsqu'il aperçut un corps humain atrocement déchiqueté.

Istvan tourna d'abord la tête afin de s'épargner cette horrible vision, mais il se dit que, si une bête s'était mit en tête de s'attaquer aux humains, il ferait mieux de savoir ce que c'était. Le cœur sur le bord des lèvres, il se pencha et regarda un instant les traces de morsure : des loups. Le corps avait été si dépecé qu'il lui était impossible de dire à quoi ressemblait cette pauvre personne avant, donc impossible aussi de dire s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Mais c'était une femme, à n'en pas douter. Avec un soupire, l'homme se redressa. Faisant le tour du campement , il remarqua un sac brun, d'apparence normale, caché derrière la pierre qui surplombait le feu. Peut-être y aurait-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de reconnaître la pauvre victime… ou même de l'or, qui serait le bienvenu dans sa bien modeste demeure…

Le sac était assez grand pour y mettre quelques provisions, mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il resta bouche-bée ; Istvan avait déjà entendu parler des "sacs sans fond" sans jamais toutefois en voir. Il fut donc surprit d'y voir toute l'espace qui s'y trouvait, et aurait été heureux de sa trouvaille, si cela n'avait été des odeurs âcres et nauséabondes qui s'en dégageaient. Ce fut alors qu'un sanglot lui vint aux oreilles, d'un coin du sac, là où se trouvait une couverture d'hiver… qui tremblait ?!?

Istvan tendit une main, retira délicatement la couverture et découvrit avec horreur une enfant, à peine plus jeune que Thünde, qui restait recroquevillée dans son coin, les yeux fermés et semblant parler seule. Ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles et elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. L'homme resta froid sur le coup, puis re-déposa le sac au sol. L'idée d'aller chercher le village en entier afin de voir tout ce qu'il voyait lui vint, mais la distance en tant que tel était bien trop grande. Il alla allumer un feu et en approcha le sac tout doucement. Levant les yeux, il aperçut le corps de ce qui devait être la mère de l'enfant, et décida de l'enterrer sous la neige avec une courte prière. Une heure plus tard, il ouvrit encore le sac et appela :

- Petite ? Je me nomme Istvan, je suis chasseur. Tu es en sécurité, plus rien ne peut t'arriver

- Strigoï…

Le chasseur redressa la tête, soudainement pâle. Un vampire ? Bien des superstitions voulaient que les vampires puissent s'allier avec des loups ou des chauve-souris ayant la taille d'un cheval. Et cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi la malheureuse fut leur victime, puisque les loups n'attaquaient que lorsque qu'on approchait trop les louveteaux. Aucune meute n'ayant été décelée à des miles à la ronde, Istvan pensait jusqu'alors avoir simplement eût de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur eux.

- Un strigoï ? C'est un strigoï qui a fait ça ?

La petite hocha un peu la tête en pleurant. Sachant à quel point elle devait souffrir, Istvan maudit intérieurement ces foutues démons en se signant.

- Écoute-moi bien : je vais te ramener à Borgo. Le sac va brasser un peu car je vais courir pour arriver le plus vite possible. Tu comprends ?

L'enfant acquiesça, toujours en larme, tandis que le chasseur refermait le sac avec mille précautions : faire marcher la petite n'était pas une bonne idée s'il voulait arriver au village saint et sauf. Istvan mit le précieux sac sur son épaule et se mit à courir vers le village, ne s'arrêtant que de temps en temps pour reprendre son souffle et pour manger. S'il dormit ce soir-là, ce ne fut qu'à moitié et pour refaire son énergie. Ils arriveraient à Borgo au matin du deuxième jour.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêtait, il vérifiait aussi l'état de la petite qui ne changeait pas. Elle mangeait très peu et renvoyait ce qu'elle réussissait à avaler, refusant catégoriquement de sortir du sac. Mise à part le fait d'avoir dénoncé l'assaillant de sa mère, elle n'avait plus prononcé aucun mot. Bien sûre, le chasseur la comprenait parfaitement : même un adulte serait resté traumatisé de sa rencontre avec un vampire.

Une fois, arrivé au village, il cria aux villageois de se rendre immédiatement à l'auberge. Les hommes des maisonnées, ainsi que quelques femmes obéirent en reconnaissant Istvan. Bien sûre, tous s'attendaient à une nouvelle soit tragique, soit alarmante. Sa propre femme délaissa ses tâches pour s'y rendre, inquiète pour la sécurité de son mari. Le prêtre chrétien, Abraham, qui veillait sur le village depuis une quinzaine d'années, se joignit à eux.

Dans l'auberge, Istvan prit le prêtre à part et lui raconta rapidement ce qu'il avait vue.

- La pauvre enfant est tout à fait terrorisée, mon père : elle ne veut pas en sortir.

- C'est tout à fait normal, mon fils. Mais je n'ai pas le choix : je dois absolument l'observer afin de détecter toute trace de morsure du démon sur elle. Et si c'est le cas, nous devrons la tuer.

- Mon père, ce n'est qu'une enfant !

- À nos yeux de pauvres humains, oui, mais peut-être pas aux yeux du Seigneur. Si elle-même est une nosferatu, jamais elle ne grandira, toujours elle voudra faire le mal et jamais son âme ne gagnera le paradis. Il n'existe aucun autre traitement à la maladie de sang que propage les vampires, autre que la mort.

Istvan approuva difficilement d'un signe de tête et lui tendit le sac. De l'autre bout de l'auberge, le regard d'Agoston, qui était assit à une fenêtre avec Laura, fixa la sacoche. Le guerrier retenu son souffle et, sans même réfléchir, se leva si prestement que quelques visages se tournèrent vers lui. Laura l'appela à quelques reprises mais sans succès.

Abraham le regarda s'approcher sans dire un mot, attendant de voir. Il savait qu'Agoston n'était pas arrivé à Borgo seul, et que sa sœur était partie pour le château de Pandarin avec sa fille, Laura lui avait tout raconté.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ceci ? demanda le guerrier.

- Dans un petit campement de voyage, monsieur. Répondit le chasseur en plaignant intérieurement celui qui semblait reconnaître l'objet. Il y a une petite fille à l'intérieur. Peut-être la connaissez-vous…

Les yeux d'Agoston quittèrent le cuir brun pour regarder distraitement Istvan. Le guerrier acquiesça avant d'ouvrir délicatement le sac en déglutissant. Au fond, endormie, Page ne semblait pas avoir entendue quoi que ce soit. Ses habits étaient souillés, ses cheveux entre-mêlés, une pâleur anormale sans doute dût à la non-alimentation des derniers jours avait gagné son visage et, même endormie, elle tremblait de tout son corps.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsqu'il fit un signe affirmatif au prêtre L'homme de prière baissa la tête à titre de regrets tandis que Laura mettait une main qui se voulait compatissante dans le dos d'Agoston.

- Mon fils, comme je le disais à Istvan tout à l'heure, la tâche ne me plaît guère, mais je dois la sortir du sac afin de l'examiner.

- L'examiner… ? dit le guerrier sur un ton irréel.

- La petite m'a dit avoir vue un strigoï, monsieur. Déclara Istvan. Ceux-ci se promènent souvent accompagnés de loups ou de tout autres prédateurs nocturnes. Or le corps de sa mère, et je ne vous le dis pas de gaieté de cœur, fut déchiqueté par les loups.

- Ce n'est qu'à titre de prévenance. Ajouta le prêtre. De plus, si la pauvre fut blessée, nous pourrons lui accorder les soins nécessaires.

Agoston hocha mollement la tête et voulut se pencher pour sortir la petite du sac. Lui qui la croyait endormie la découvrit seulement affaiblit. Sa respiration était saccadée et très peu profonde, au point où le guerrier eût l'envie de la donner simplement au prêtre en le suppliant de faire quelque chose. Laura caressa les cheveux crasseux de la petite Page avec des larmes dans les yeux : si la petite était idem, c'était sans aucun doute grâce au sacrifice de sa mère. Secrètement, la jeune femme remercia la défunte d'un tel dévouement, non seulement pour la vie de sa fille, mais aussi d'avoir épargné un tel coup à Agoston qui aurait put y rester.

Emmitouflée dans une couverture de laine, Page fut transportée à l'église chrétienne où elle resterait une fois de plus dans une cellule. Son oncle crut qu'il serait bon pour elle de se retrouver dans un endroit si familier, calme et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Quant à Istvan, il raconta aux villageois qu'un _vampyr_ se trouvait dans la région de Borgo, et de se méfier de n'importe quel nouvel arrivant. Debout sur des tonneaux, il aperçut son fils et un de ses camarades qui écoutaient le tout. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Le chasseur n'en doutait pas : son fils devait savoir à quoi s'attendre lors des prochains jours : une surveillance étroite, aucun droit de sortit une fois la nuit tombée, ne jamais partir sans croix. La vie serait différente, comme elle le fut du temps tragique de sa défunte sœur.

Dans la cellule chrétienne, Page restait mollement sur le lit de fortune, les yeux entre-ouverts, à fixer le plafond. La mi-pénombre semblait glaciale, mais même si le froid effleurait ses petits bras amaigrit, l'enfant ne voulait pas se couvrir. De toute façon, elle ne sentait plus rien physiquement parlant, engourdie par sa douleur morale.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur Laura et le prêtre chrétien qu'elle avait entre-vue quelques instants au paravent. Ils refermèrent derrière eux tandis que la jeune femme demandait :

- Cela ne la fera pas souffrir mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Seulement si elle fut contaminée par le vampire, ma fille. Sinon, ça ne lui fera absolument rien.

L'homme sortit de sa sacoche une petite fiole d'eau que Page reconnût comme étant bénite ; elle en avait déjà vu chez le père Déros. Le prêtre tint la fiole au-dessus du lit et récita d'une voix égale une prière en une langue inconnue à Page. L'enfant regardait la fiole qui brillait au-dessus de sa tête avec une certaine fascination, dût sans doute au fait que son esprit tentait de s'accrocher à la première chose insignifiante, lorsqu'un éclat lui rappela soudain le visage du vampire : ses yeux anormalement brillants, son sourire diabolique, son visage trop beau, son ton même, amicale et menaçant à la fois, la terreur qui l'avait habitée en le voyant se jeter sur sa mère comme un se jette sur une mie de pain…. Des larmes perlèrent sur le côté de ses yeux tandis qu'elle tournait lentement la tête vers le mur. Le prêtre fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la fiole : il laissa tomber quelques goûtes sur l'enfant qui n'eût aucune réaction. Encouragé, il sortit de son sac une croix d'argent. Récitant encore quelques paroles, il la déposa doucement sur le front de la petite : toujours rien.

Soupirant de soulagement, il dit à Laura :

- Rien à craindre pour l'instant, ma fille. Mais je dois quand même vérifier son corps et m'assurer qu'aucune trace de morsure n'y paraît.

- Faîtes donc, mon père.

- Je vous demanderais de la déshabiller, je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle soit encore plus traumatisée de par une erreur de jugement de ma part. Ensuite, elle sera lavée et habiller avec des vêtements propres.

- Bien mon père.

Laura s'exécuta. Elle-même ne vit aucune trace sur le petit corps mou qui n'opposait aucune résistance sans toutefois s'aider.

Le prêtre revint ensuite vers le lit et vérifia le cou, les cuisses, sous les bras, derrière les genoux, le dos… rien. Mais juste sur l'épaule, une petite marque rafla son attention ; une fleur, tatouée à la main.

- C'est une disciple de Freyja.

- Ah ? C'est une marque commune ?

- Oui : afin de reconnaître les vrais initiés. Ce n'est pas mauvais, rassurez-vous, ma fille. Ces gens sont d'une grande bonté, mais ne suivent pas le bon chemin, c'est tout. Elle n'est pas dangereuse pour autant.

Laura hocha la tête, signe qu'elle s'en remettait entièrement aux conclusions du prêtre. Ce dernier se releva et dit solennellement :

- Cette enfant ne représente aucun danger pour qui que ce soit. Mais je tiens à la garder sous observation pendant un mois ; certains cas ne se sont déclarés que des semaines suite à leur rencontre avec le nosferatu. Ils sont rares, mais existants.

- Bien. Merci mon père !

- Je vous en prie. Je vous enverrai le nécessaire pour ses soins dans quelques instants.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce avec un signe respectueux. Agoston, qui se trouvait juste devant la porte, se mordait les lèvres d'impatience lorsqu'il aperçut le prêtre.

- Alors, mon père ?

- Cette enfant n'est pas baptisée, mon fils ?

- Non, nous sommes de Csjethe : c'est encore les dieux germaniques qui y sont dressés…

- Alors son âme reste encore en danger. Si vous tenez à la vie de votre nièce, Agoston, vous la ferez baptiser sans tarder.

- Je doute fortement que sa mère aurait approuver ceci, mon père…

- Et je doute qu'elle aurait voulut savoir l'âme de sa fille en danger de perdition, mon fils. Pensez-y.

Puis, il partit, laissant seul Agoston avec ses réflexions écartées.

Page se laissa laver sans opposer de résistance. Malgré ses yeux ouverts, elle ne voyait nullement ce qui se passait autour d'elle, trop confuse pour vouloir voir quoi ou qui que ce soit. Les deniers moments de sa mère restaient ancrés dans sa mémoire : les loups, le bruit infâme de la chaire qui se fait mastiquer, la solitude, épais manteau froid qui se jeta sur elle, et la peur… la peur d'être découverte au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins… Ne pas dormir. Résister de son mieux : le strigoï était venu lorsqu'elle dormait la première fois, il pourrait recommencer n'importe quand…

Plus tard cette nuit-là, d'autres pas avaient raisonnés. Encore les loups, qui revenaient pour se nourrir des « restes de sa mère »… Cette expression était terrifiante dans la tête de l'enfant qui pleurait en silence sous la couverture d'hiver qui avait posséder l'odeur de Catharym. Elle ne devait faire aucun bruit, sinon, ils la trouveraient. Au moins, cette fois-ci, ils étaient seuls. Le strigoï n'y était pas. Elle se demanda ce qui était le pire : mourir bût par le drakul ? Ou manger par les loups ? Les deux semblaient affreux… et sa mère les avait vécu…

Lorsque, enfin, le jour s'était montré, elle était sortit du sac. À première vue, rien n'avait changé ; leur vieille toile battue par les vents tenait encore debout, le feu ne fumait presque plus, signe qu'il n'avait pas été entretenu. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de sa mère, déchiqueté et méconnaissable, elle s'était adossée à la pierre, incapable de dirigé son regard à un autre endroit. Était-ce vraiment elle ? Tout ce sang par terre, c'était à elle ? « Non ! Maman ne peut pas être morte ! Elle s'est cachée, et ça… c'est autre chose… » L'espoir fou que cette hypothèse soit véridique allumait un éclat de folie dans les yeux de l'enfant, mais ne dura que quelques secondes. Coulant le long de la roche, elle se laissa choire au sol, trop choquée pour bouger. De nouvelles larmes se frayèrent un chemin sur son visage tandis qu'un poids pesait sur la petite poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer adéquatement.

Sans même s'arrêter à la logique de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se rendît près du corps de Catharym en pleurant toujours, se coucha à ses côtés et lui flatta les cheveux comme elle le faisait avant à leur réveil. À un moment, ses larmes cessèrent, incapables d'être plus nombreuses. L'idée que plus jamais sa mère ne se lèverait pour la prendre par la main, pour l'embrasser, pour chanter et danser se fit une petite place. Aussitôt, une panique rageuse envahit l'enfant qui refusa l'idée. Un cri se bloqua dans sa gorge et lui brûla les poumons avant qu'elle ne le laisse sortir, tel un rugissement qui fit s'envoler les oiseaux proches qui n'avaient pas quittés pour l'hiver. Elle reprit son hurlement, encore et encore, son écho se répercutant contre les pierres du Col de Borgo, pour la laisser finalement s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes. À son réveil, la lune était haute, et le soleil n'envoyait plus que des éclats rouge sang sur la neige. Alors elle se releva, apeurée ; s'il fallait que les loups ne reviennent à la charge, ou le strigoï ? Ou les deux ? L'idée lui vint d'amener le corps de sa mère avec elle, à l'abri dans le sac, de se blottir contre elle encore et de rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que… « Jusqu'à ce que quoi ? fit une voix dans sa tête. Elle est morte ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle. »

- Je ne peux pas la laisser là… répliqua-t-elle d'une voix usée par ses cris. C'est maman…

« Espèce de sotte, tu crois qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour que tu pleurs sur son sort pendant que les loups se font un dessert de ton corps ? » La fillette ne sut quel voix écouter : ses émotions trop fortes ou sa froide logique qui tentait de la faire survivre et qui semblait avoir prit une entité propre. Elle hésitait encore lorsque la voix dans sa tête se mit à crier : « RETOURNE DANS LE SAC ! » Page sanglotait encore, mais finit par se relever et s'arracha avec difficulté aux restes de Catharym. Elle entra dans le sac et se rendit compte qu'elle était frigorifiée : une journée passée au froid près d'un cadavre n'était pas de bonne envergure. « Bois ! lui ordonna la voix. Ensuite, tu prends la couverture d'hiver et tu y restes ! » Cruellement déshydratée, Page s'abandonna à la gourde en tremblant d'épuisement. Puis, elle prit la couverture de laine chaude achetée à Borgo et se fit une petite boule dans un coin du sac. Son esprit sembla se calmer alors qu'elle replongeait dans un état semi-léthargique.

Page regrettait encore plus amèrement leur dispute à propos de leur voyage. Elle s'en voulait pour mourir et ne cessait de se dire que sa mère était peut-être morte en se disant que sa fille ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle lui en voulait. Mais elle-même, en voulait-elle à la petite ? Ce genre de pensées soulevaient le cœur de l'enfant et lui faisait désirer la mort plus que tout autre chose. Elle VOULAIT sa mère, et son âme la réclamerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Puis elle avait dormit, encore et encore, sans tenter de manger en souhaitant que Freyja vienne la chercher dans son sommeil. Dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, c'était pour fixer le cuir du sac et replonger ensuite dans des rêves sans forme.

Lorsque le sac s'était ouvert sur le visage barbu, Page avait cru que le strigoï l'avait vu et que, bientôt, elle irait enfin rejoindre sa maman. Elle n'avait pas manger depuis, n'avait même pas essayer en fait. Son estomac était trop tordu de douleur. L'homme paraissait fort aimable, mais elle se rappelait que le drakul aussi ne semblait pas dangereux. Lorsqu'il avait parlé de la ramener à Borgo, l'image rassurante de son oncle qui lui ouvrait les bras tout grand et de la belle Laura dont le parfum ressemblait tant à celui de sa mère lui donna un regain d'espoir.

C'est pourquoi, tout le long du voyage, elle s'était forcé de manger et de boire. Sa petite volonté d'enfant semblait bien fragile comparée aux malheurs qui l'assiégeaient, mais elle tint bon. Le monsieur barbu lui rendait des visites, de temps en temps dans son sac : ce n'était pas un strigoï, elle en était persuadée. Sinon, il l'aurait tuée depuis longtemps déjà. Et son amabilité était aussi présente que celle du père Déros, ce qui la réconforta encore plus.

Ensuite, trop faible, elle ne se souvenait plus que de quelques brides . Un lit, tout frêle. Le visage de son oncle penché sur elle, l'air inquiet. Le vague parfum de Laura. Un éclat qui lui fit mal au cœur… Dormir, encore et encore… elle était en sécurité, elle pouvait donc se le permettre. Mais surtout refaire ses énergies, se redresser, survivre.

Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait plus mourir, qu'elle voulait continuer. Pour sa mère, pour Freyja (qui ne devait pas être fière qu'elle se laissa aller ainsi), pour tout ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit à sa mère quelques jours au paravent : « Mais moi, j'aime trop pour laisser ma peur me guider ! » Elle ne devait pas se faire mentir impunément. Sinon, elle n'aurait plus d'honneur.

Pour maman et pour Freyja. Tel était le flambeau qu'elle tentait de brandir avec son âme d'enfant.

Au matin du troisième jour de veille, Agoston se réveilla en sursaut : quelque chose avait changé dans la pièce. Pas soudainement, mais un peu comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve trop lourd pour l'esprit. La petite n'avait pas remué un cil depuis son arrivé, et ne semblait pas être prête à le faire avant un bon moment.

Les villageois avaient demandé au prêtre de lui faire passer encore d'autres tests, afin d'être certains qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger. Qu'elle idée absurde ! SA petite Page, un danger ? Et quoi d'autre encore : un strigoï prêtre, tant qu'à y être ?

Mais le prêtre avait tenu bon et avait dit :

- Vous aurez vos preuves lorsque la petite se présentera aux rayons du soleil. Si elle ne s'évapore pas, c'est qu'elle est aussi vivante que n'importe qui.

- Et si le contraire se produit ? demanda Thünde assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Vous aurez mit vous-même le village en danger, et ce pour une fille de barde ?

Istvan avant donné un coup de coude à son fils pour le faire taire : lui-même s'était inquiété de l'état de la petite et allait demander de ses nouvelles à tous les jours, chose que Agoston trouva plus que noble. Le prêtre hésita et dit :

- Si jamais je me suis trompé, alors je rendrai mon titre de prêtre et demanderai à être remplacé.

Un murmure réprobateur avait parcouru l'assemblée tandis que le chasseur faisait un signe déçu à son fils. Depuis son retour, Thünde avait la nette impression que son père l'avait mit de coté, s'inquiétant plus pour cette petite sotte qui s'était mise elle-même les pieds dans les plats en suivant son idiote de mère que pour lui, son fils premier né qui inspirait la fierté du village. Une guerre s'était déclarée entre le garçon et la fillette sans que cette dernière n'en soit au courant, et il allait lui rendre la vie très difficile dès qu'elle sortirait de sa cellule.

Il l'attendrait, lui et ses copains. Elle ne croirait pas à l'enfer qu'elle vivrait. Le _vampyr_ paraîtrait doux comparé au traitement qu'il lui réservait.

Pour le moment, dans la cellule, Agoston observait Page qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Mais ses yeux étaient enfin ouverts, et semblaient analyser ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, elle « voyait », au grand soulagement de son oncle qui croyait ne jamais plus la revoir réagir. Il s'agenouilla auprès du lit et appela :

- Page ?

L'enfant tourna lentement la tête vers lui, pâle comme la mort. Une lueur passa dans son regard : elle l'avait reconnu. Le guerrier sourit fièrement en lui embrassant la main.

Une véritable guerre de volonté s'installa en Page : elle devait se secouer elle-même mentalement pour faire des efforts, tenter de se redresser. Juste le fait de manger lui en coûtait tellement qu'elle douta profondément de se remettre un jour. Une plaie si grande s'était ouverte en elle qu'elle s'y sentait absorbée et devait combattre, encore et encore, pour ne pas y sombrer.

Aucun sourire, aucun mot. Juste le silence de cette guerre atroce qu'elle se livrait. Abraham redoutait que le vampire lui ait dérobé son âme, mais Laura insista pour que la petite ait la chance de prouver le contraire. La jeune femme savait que Page finirait un jour par sortir de son cocon, et qu'elle se remettrait debout. Si Catharym et cette _Freyja_ veillaient vraiment sur elle, avec l'aide de Dieu, Page finirait par gagner.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle sortait pour la première fois de son lit et, aidée de son oncle, faisait ses premiers pas. Encore pâle, elle semblait aller mieux et prenait tout son temps pour analyser n'importe quel nouvelle information. La parole lui revint également, mais seulement pour son oncle, Laura ou Istvan (mais encore, elle ne lui parla pas beaucoup). Progressivement, elle se ré-habitua à la vie et s'agrippa simplement à l'amour que lui témoignaient les personnes qui l'entouraient.

L'épreuve la plus difficile fut sans doute de raconter ce qui s'était passé le soir de la mort de sa mère ; l'enfant tentait de se contrôler, mais tout raconter semblait lui coûter un effort surhumain. Aussi Agoston interdit à qui que ce soit de lui reparler de cette période pour quelque raison que ce fût.

Il demanda au prêtre s'il pouvait la prendre sous sa charge.

- Bien sûre, mon fils. Cependant, le même problème demeure.

- C'est à dire ?

- L'Église ne vous approuvera pas tant que vous en serez pas marié, ni baptisé selon les lois chrétiennes. Et l'enfant non plus. Je vous dis ceci par simple sécurité, Agoston. Je ne voudrais pas voir arriver ici les paladins chrétiens vous déclarant hérétiques tous les deux. C'est arrivé à Pandarin, il y a moins d'un mois, et si je peux sauver deux vies en agissant comme je le fais…

Le guerrier comprenait bien les paroles du prêtre, mais se refusait de prendre une telle décision sans avoir l'avis de sa nièce. Il attendit donc…

Page, quant à elle, faisait tout les efforts dont elle était capables pour retrouver un peu de son ancienne énergie. Le matin, elle se forçait à manger, puis à se lever. Elle se rendait à la fenêtre de sa chambre où elle s'assoyait et observait les petits-gens du village. Tous avaient leur routine qui ne changeait pratiquement jamais. Aussi put elle retenir des visages et leur métiers. Certains parfois la désignaient du doigt et faisaient un signe de croix. Pour en avoir entendu parler assez fréquemment, elle savait que ce rite servait à la protéger du mauvais œil et des esprits malins. Aussi leurs en fut-elle reconnaissante, mais ce n'était plus maintenant qu'elle en avait besoin…. Ne sachant quel politesse adopter toutefois, elle faisait tout bonnement un signe de tête. La rumeur commençait à courir : la petite n'était pas une strigoï, contrairement à ce que Thünde et ses amis tentaient de faire croire. Quoique Page était bien loin des ragots.

Ensuite, elle se levait et marchait dans l'église. Elle s'intéressa beaucoup à la religion chrétienne et posa bien des questions au père Abraham qui lui répondait avec une patience sans limite. Abraham était l'un de ces vieillards qui imposaient le respect d'un simple regard, et dont la sagesse semblait sans limite. Il avait un cœur bon, elle s'en rendait compte, et aussi se dit-elle que sa mère avait peut-être jugé les chrétiens un peu trop vite. Ils étaient simplement si persuadés qu'ils avaient avec eux la vérité qu'ils tentaient par tout les moyens de la faire connaître. Et si tant de gens adhéraient à cette religion, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison, non ?

Bien sûre, leur Dieu semblait bien colérique et un peu trop sévère au goût de l'enfant ; à comparer de Freyja qui faisait confiance à ses fidèles pour rester dans le droit chemin, Lui donnait plein de règlements à suivre et des enseignements via Son Fils qui mourût pour annuler le peché des hommes. Et parlant de peché, depuis quand manger un fruit, c'était mal ? Page trouvait ceci bien bizarre, mais se gardait de commentaires déplacés : jamais elle ne voudrait insulter ceux qui l'avaient sauvée d'une mort certaine.

Elle s'était remise aussi à manger normalement. Les seules séquelles qui semblaient être restées étaient un stress continu : dès qu'elle se sentait épiée ou surprise, elle ne pouvait retenir un cri et ne voyait pas la personne présente sur le coup. L'image du strigoï se frayait une place de choix dans son esprit pendant quelques instants, le temps qu'elle reconnu son véritable visiteur, et une peur constante des étrangers la faisait se terrer dans sa cellule lors des messes données par le père Abraham.

Un jour, ce dernier lui demanda de participer à l'office du dimanche, le plus important d'entre tous déclara-t-il. De plus, elle aurait l'occasion de démontrer à Dieu, en le servant, qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir sauver la vie et l'âme. Sur le coup, l'enfant refusa catégoriquement, préférant Le prier seule pour Le remercier, et ne voulant pas être mêlée à la foule. Puis, curieuse, elle se mit à les épier du fond de l'église ; elle les connaissait tous, ces croyants, pour les avoir vu de la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui la protégeaient avec des signes chrétiens. Après quelques semaines, elle demanda à Abraham le droit de participer à ces cérémonies et brisa son cercle de solitude ainsi.

Mais un croyant se faisait remarquer d'elle en particulier. Le fils de Istvan son sauveur. Thünde, car elle savait son nom, la fixait avec un dégoût et une hargne féroce qui la faisait frissonner. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne l'aimait pas et elle pré-sentait qu'il lui amènerait bien des difficultés si elle ne s'en faisait pas un ami bientôt.

Alors que Page se remettait, Agoston décida de lui exposer son problème. Ainsi donc, il saurait sur quel pied danser avec le père Abraham qui mettait de plus en plus de pression.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? J'ai juré à ta mère d'épouser Laura, mais si je ne suis pas chrétien, je ne le peux pas.

- Ben alors fais-toi baptiser… conclut-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui parlait de cela.

- Et Freyja ?

- Si tu continue de la prier, je ne vois pas où est le mal.

- Et toi-même ? Veux-tu être baptisée ?

- Moi ?

Agoston acquiesça. La petite pencha un peu la tête de côté avant d'avoir un haussement d'épaules.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je vais simplement prier deux fois plus.

Le guerrier avait sourit devant l'innocence de la petite : elle restait elle-même malgré tout, et à ses yeux, c'était plus qu'admirable.

Le jour de leur baptême, presque tout le village s'était rassemblé à l'église. Grandement impressionnée, Page avait regrettée sa décision, mais ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas : ce serait tellement impoli que même sa mère l'aurait fortement désapprouvé.

Le prêtre avait donné la preuve que la petite ne représentait aucun danger, et conservait donc sa place, au grand soulagement de tous. Istvan, Stefannia et Thünde y étaient aussi. Le garçon fixait la fillette avec un dégoût visible de sa place. Lorsque le prêtre allait verser l'eau bénite sur la tête de Page, il se leva sans que son père ne puisse intervenir et s'écria :

- Vous baptisez une vampire, c'est une honte !

Page s'était retournée vers le garçon : il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, la barbe en moins. Et ses yeux, au lieu d'être d'une gentillesse sans borne, reflétaient plutôt une colère malsaine et une répulsion à son endroit qui lui fut facile à ce moment de comprendre. S'il la croyait nosferatu, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'haïr La fillette baissa la tête et ravala ses larmes, prise de panique, tandis que Istvan sermonnait son fils :

- Comment oses-tu remettre la décision d'un prêtre en question ?

- Vous n'avez pas parler, vous ! Vous la préférez à votre propre famille !Vous n'en avez que pour _elle _depuis votre retour !

- Il suffit !

- Non, VOUS il suffit !

Puis Thünde s'en fut, laissant derrière lui une foule abasourdit d'un tel comportement. Page le suivit tristement du regard tandis que le père Abraham poursuivait le baptême comme si de rien n'était.

Agoston fit la grande demande à Laura un peu avant le printemps.Bien sûre, la belle accepta en pleurant, à la grande joie de Page. Elle aimait bien cette Laura, pure et gentille comme personne d'autre. Un cocon familiale allait se redessiner autour d'elle, et jamais la petite n'aurait put souhaiter posséder quoi que ce soit de plus précieux.

Page restait encore dans une cellule, puisque son oncle habitait provisoirement à l'auberge en échange de travaux lourds pour la demeure. Mais il fut convenu qu'à l'été, il bâtirait une petite maison et qu'elle pourrait aller habiter avec eux. Entre-temps, elle-même d'adonnait au ménage de l'église et apprit même à lire et à écrire avec le père Abraham. Une grande sécurité cicatrisait tout doucement sa blessure. Mais cela n'empêchait en rien de terribles cauchemars qui lui rappelaient sans cesse ce qu'elle avait vu.

Souvent, elle se réveillait avec un cri angoissé, maintenue soit par le prêtre ou l'une de ses servantes car elle se débattait trop dans ses draps. Alors, elle voyait le nosferatu qui était venu la chercher à son tour. Les bons soins qui lui étaient prodigués semblaient ne pas pouvoir venir à bout de ces mauvais rêves. Aussi Abraham crut-il bon de procéder à un exorcisme, afin de libérer la petite de ses « démons ». Rien à faire : Page resta debout devant lui, maintenue par précaution par Istvan et Agoston, mais n'eût aucune réaction autre que d'écouter les prières du prêtre. Elle n'était absolument pas possédée. Ou du moins, pas par de mauvais esprits. Et aucune prière n'aidaient à extraire les souvenirs malheureux. Il faudrait donc que Page combatte seule ses peurs.

Cette tâche fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire : l'enfant de 8 ans étaient d'une intelligence rarissime, et le démontrait partout. Mais l'intelligence à elle seule ne pouvait personnifier un individu. Elle avait été gravement blessée à l'esprit, et si son courage de petite fille lui permettait de vivre normalement le jour, la nuit restait tout à fait différente. La peur de la noirceur, des animaux (même des chiens, ce qui ne surprit pas Istvan) et des étrangers… tout cela, il faudrait qu'elle en vienne à bout dans la solitude. C'était la seule façon de regagner un sommeil normal et d'effacer les cernes qui décoraient cruellement ses yeux.

Au printemps vint le moment des mariages : trois couples se mariaient en même temps. À Pandarin, le Prince prenait épouse à la même date qu'Agoston et de plein d'autres un peu partout dans le royaume. Cette tradition amenait la chance aux couples. Istvan, devenu l'un des meilleurs amis d'Agoston, assista à l'événement avec fierté, ayant laissé Stefannia et Thünde à la maison. Ce dernier devait aider sa mère avec le nourrisson qui avait quelques difficulté à s'adapter à sa santé précaire. Un autre garçon, cette fois moins solide que le précédent.

Thünde n'avait toujours pas mit ses plans diaboliques à exécutions : tant que Page restait à l'église, il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais dès qu'elle serait dans la maison que SON père aiderait à bâtir, elle regretterait de le lui avoir dérobé. Il y avait 7 autres enfants dans le village, et tous restaient derrière lui en tout temps. Leur nombre ferait leur force.

Le jour où Laura se présenta avec les autres jeunes femmes devant l'autel, avec de jolies fleurs retenant ses cheveux pâles et sa robe blanche toute simple, tenant un bouquet assortit et un grand sourire sur ses belles lèvres, Page fût si émue qu'elle en pleura de joie. Laura était devenue une grande, très grande amie à qui la petite aurait tout donné si elle l'avait put. Et de la voir si heureuse en ce jour marquait la petite à un point indescriptible !

Agoston, quant à lui, ne put jamais se décidé à lâcher la main de sa douce. Une pensée pour Catharym lui arracha des larmes : c'était grâce à elle s'il était si heureux en ce jour. Sans doute Laura eut-elle aussi une pensée pour la défunte, car à la fin de la cérémonie, elle demanda à Page :

- Comment les disciples de Freyja célèbrent-ils leur union ?

- Huh… sans grande différence avec ce que nous avons vu, sauf qu'à la fin, la mariée jette sa couronne de fleurs dans l'eau pour offrir à Freyja ses joies d'être devenue épouse.

Laura eût un sourire, puis, alors que tous fêtaient, prit la main de son époux pour l'amener vers la rivière. En la voyant jeter ses fleurs à l'eau, Agoston fut encore plus ému.

- Que l'esprit de Catharym puisse ressentir la joie qu'elle m'a permise de recevoir en ce jour. Dit la femme. Amen.

À l'été, Istvan aida Agoston à la construction de leur demeure, ainsi que d'autres villageois qui voulaient faire un cadeau de mariage descend à la fille de l'aubergiste. Si bien qu'il ne fallut que quelques semaines pour bâtir une maison confortable à deux pièces. À la mi-saison, Page aménageait enfin avec son oncle et sa tante, heureuse de retrouver une partie de sa famille.

Les premiers jours furent plutôt difficiles. L'enfant jubilait de son bonheur, mais une nouvelle pièce… de nouvelles présences… de nouvelles odeurs… Tout pour déstabiliser la petite qui se réfugia dans les jupes de Laura qui la maternisait peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dût. Dès que la petite semblait incertaine, elle l'enveloppait dans un coton épais et la consolait. Page savait qu'elle ne devrait pas agir ainsi : sur le moment, c'était bon et elle se sentait en confiance, mais à la longue, elle réclamait de plus en plus souvent sa tante sans apprendre à se débrouiller par elle-même, ce qui risquait simplement d'aggraver les choses. Et pourtant, comment s'empêcher de se blottir contre cette poitrine généreuse, cette peau douce comme du miel et ce parfum enivrant qui lui rappelait tant celui de sa mère ? Surtout lorsque le strigoï la visitait une fois endormie et tentait de s'en prendre à son oncle, à Istvan, ou à n'importe qui lui inspirant la sécurité ? Seule, Page se sentait vulnérable.

Et cela empira le jour où Laura l'amena avec elle au petit marché, là où des commerçants des autres villes dressaient des kiosques afin d'y vendre leurs produits. Une fois par semaine l'été, et deux fois par mois l'hiver, la place public de Borgo se transformait en « cafarnaum ». Les villageois se regroupaient pour acheter tout ce qui se vendait en grande ville. Leur forgeron étant décédé avant l'arrivé d'Agoston, un autre de Pandarin se déplaçait aussi régulièrement. Les fermes du villages se consacraient aussi à la production de laine, ce qui faisait rouler l'économie. Avec un peu de temps, Borgo pourrait s'agrandir et être reconnu.

Page regardait toute cette agitation, quelque peu étourdie et désorientée, mais tenait bon la jupe de Laura en se jurant de ne pas la lâcher, lorsque Thünde vint se placer devant elles. Contrairement à son habitude, il affichait un sourire franc et jovial que Page ne lui connaissait pas. Son ton était plus qu'amical lorsqu'il déclara :

- Madame Laura, vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui !

- Merci Thünde ! Comment va ta mère ?

- Elle se porte bien ! Le bébé ne pleur presque plus la nuit déjà.

- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre !

- Je me demandais… Je sais que Page et moi, nous n'avons pas commencé sur la bonne note et j'aimerais bien qu'elle puisse se joindre à nous pendant que vous faîtes vos courses…

La fillette dévisageait le jeune homme d'un regard quelque peu farouche. C'était quoi son problème ? Un jour il l'humiliait devant tout le village, et l'autre il voulait faire d'elle son amie ? C'était tout à fait n'importe quoi ! Il cachait quelque chose. Un mauvais tour, une mauvaise intention. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était mauvais.

Mais Laura sembla n'y voir que du feu et demanda à Page :

- Tu veux aller avec Thünde, chérie ? Tu ne passeras pas tout ton temps accrochée à ma jupe !

Se disant que Laura devait être juste lasse de sa présence et que l'offre de Thünde n'était qu'un prétexte pour se débarrasser d'elle quelques instants, Page lâcha la jupe quelque peu surprise de la réaction de sa tante qui semblait croire en la bonté de chaque être, puis baissa les yeux vers le sol. Le garçon lui prit la main :

- Allez viens ! On va rigoler !

Puis, il l'entraîna dans la foule sous le regard bien-vaillant de Laura qui en revint à ses fruits.

Thünde l'amena derrière une maison où l'attendaient ses 7 amis, dont une fille que Page savait nommée Pétra. Pétra était une fille solide au visage qui aurait put être plaisant à regarder si cela n'eut été de ses yeux très sombres et perçants. Lorsqu'elle fixait quelqu'un, même les adultes ne soutenaient son regard. La tête enfoncée entre les épaules, la fillette laissa Thünde la présenter aux autres. Parmi eux figurait aussi Rafael, un jeune homme de 11 ans, plutôt gras mais qui avait l'air fort sympathique lorsque Thünde n'était pas à ses côtés.

Le fils du chasseur parla comme un maître de cérémonie :

- Nous voici donc ici réunit en ce jour dont tout le monde se fou pour accepter parmi les nôtres mademoiselle Page de Jethe !

Tous rigolèrent de sa blague. Page ne se formalisa pas de l'erreur de Thünde dans son nom : Csjethe n'était pas facile à prononcer pour tous, elle comprenait cela. Le jeune homme continua :

- Mademoiselle Jethe fut introduite dans le village à la suite de la mort de sa mère qui fut assassinée par un drakul, il y a quelques mois de cela. Tout le monde se souvient ?

Les enfants hochèrent la tête. Inconfortable de part les paroles de Thünde, Page eût un froncement de sourcils et baissa la tête au sol.

- Hé bien oui, c'est maintenant prouver : les bardes sont des cons, des idiots ! Au point de traverser le Col de Borgo lors de la Walpurgis Natch ! La seule nuit où il nous était défendu de sortir avant, à cause du strigoï. Et parce qu'une petite conne s'est rescapée de sa mésaventure, recueillit dans ses excréments par mon père qui en a délaissé sa famille, soit dit en passant, nous n'avons plus le droit de sortir le soir, ni de nous promener librement. C'est pas vrai ?

Cinq des enfants l'approuvèrent. Seuls Rafael baissa la tête, mal à l'aise, tandis que Pétra fixait Thünde d'un regard perçant qu'il prenait soin d'éviter. Page devint plus sérieuse et se croisa les bras, écoutant ce qu'il disait avec attention, le regard de nouveau braqué sur lui.

- Donc, mes chers amis, après maintes discussions, nous en avons conclut que, pour avoir réussit à survivre à l'attaque d'un nosferatu, soit 1- Mademoiselle Page de Jethe est elle-même une nosferatu, ou une stregoïca, soit 2, elle est tout simplement pathétique à voir, et même le strigoï n'aura pas voulut d'elle. Non mais regardez-là ! Des cheveux foncés en pagaille, maigrichonne comme si elle n'était pas nourrit, cernée parce qu'elle fait des mauvais rêves, imaginez-vous donc ! Sa tante l'a confié à ma mère ! Il n'y a pas une nuit où la « pauvre petite Page » ne se réveille pas sans hurler : MAMAN ! MAMAN AU SECOURS !

La fillette serra ses poings, mais se garda bien de tout geste offensifs pour le moment. Pétra la surveillait du coin de l'œil, s'attendant sans doute à une réaction quelconque. « Pas tout de suite. Se dit Page. Pas encore. On ne frappe pas quelqu'un de dos. »

- Afin de vérifier nos hypothèses, nous avons décidé de faire passer certains tests à la pauvre petite Page. Pas vrai ?

Plusieurs approuvèrent tandis que le garçon gras se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Pétra surveillait toujours, alerte.

- Le test de la rivière : si elle flotte, c'est que le démon veille sur elle. Si elle coule, c'est que Dieu l'a laisser tombée !

Un garçon grand et maigre se mit à applaudire tandis que Thünde se retournait vers Page :

- Tu en penses quoi…

Mais un directe à la mâchoire l'empêcha de finir sa question. Le coup lui avait fendu la lèvre inférieur et Page resta ensuite de glace, son regard aussi perçant que celui de Pétra. Thünde releva la tête en se tenant le bas du visage, surprit, alors Page disait d'une voix grave et tremblante de rage :

- Moi au moins je ne m'en prends pas aux plus faibles avec le nombre pour avoir l'attention de mon père, bouseux.

Celui qui avait applaudit ainsi qu'un autre aux cheveux noirs jais se hâtèrent de l'empoigner. La fillette n'opposa aucune résistance, trop enragée pour tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle ne voyait plus rien autours d'elle, autre que Thünde vers qui une seule idée semblait se diriger : lui faire le plus de mal possible. Thünde avait touché une corde sensible en s'attaquant à sa mère, et avait franchi la limite en l'insultant de par ses cauchemars. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Alors qu'elle était maintenue, il mit une main sur son épaule pour l'enligner le plus possible :

- Personne ne me traite de bouseux, t'entends ? Tu n'es rien pour me tenir tête !

- Et toi, tu n'es qu'une simple pierre sur mon chemin, Thünde. Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Aujourd'hui, tu as l'avantage du nombre. Demain sera un autre jour.

Le garçon serra les dents et la frappa au ventre, ce qui fit plier Page dans un râle de douleur. La fillette vit des étoiles noires danser devant ses yeux et chercha son air tandis qu'il se redressait et lui porta un autre coups au visage. Thünde avait commencé à travailler sur la petite ferme de son père et bénéficiait donc d'une force hautement plus grande que celle de la petite fille. Ses deux acolytes la lâchèrent, la laissant choire au sol, sur le seuil de l'inconscience. D'un geste lâche, il lui frappa encore le ventre, cette fois avec un coup de pied, ce qui fit perdre connaissance à Page qui demeura au sol une bonne fois pour toute.

Pétra avait croisé les bras et jonchait Thünde d'un air supérieur. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le reste de la bande, il la dévisagea et eu un haussement d'épaule.

- Quoi ?

- Bravo, Thünde. Tu viens de battre une gosse de 8 ans. Qu'elle bravoure…

- Toi la ferme ou tu y goûtes aussi !

- Faudra que tu me passes dessus d'abord.

Rafael s'était placé devant Pétra, les poings serrés, prêt à défendre celle pour qui il possédait un amour secret depuis si longtemps. Aux yeux du garçon rondelet, Pétra était la plus belle des belles à 100 lieux à la ronde, et jamais il n'aurait laissé quiconque, même Thünde, lui toucher. Le fils du chasseur se renfrogna :

- Bande de con… Allez vous autres, ont déguerpit !

Puis il s'enfuit avec le reste de la bande. Pétra et Rafael se penchèrent sur le corps inanimé de Page qui respirait avec difficulté. La jeune fille déclara :

- Abraham ne m'aimera pas quand je vais lui raconter ça…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que sa petite protégée est devenue la cible du pire con de Borgo. Monsieur Istvan va être démoli en apprenant que son fils de 10 ans tabasse une gosse de 8 ans.

- Sauf si elle dit rien…

- Ben oui, Rafael. Page va dire qu'elle est tombée, peut-être ? Toute une chute. Franchement… Allez, on la ramène chez-elle.

Elle mit un bras de l'enfant sur ses épaules tandis que son compagnon faisait de même. Ensemble, ils la ramenèrent chez Agoston qui posa bien sûre bien des questions. Les jeunes répondirent tout simplement de demander à Page.

À son réveil, désirant tenir les adultes le plus loin possible de leurs querelles d'enfants, Page dit à son oncle qu'elle s'était simplement aventurée dans la forêt, seule, sans écouter les avertissements de Thünde, et qu'elle n'avait pas vue un ravin. L'histoire fut difficile à gober pour l'oncle qui soupçonnait sa nièce de lui mentir pour la première fois dans toute sa vie, mais il ne voulut pas aller plus loin : si Page voulait garder des secrets graves, elle saurait quand lui révéler la vérité.

Suite à cette rencontre plutôt désagréable, Page reçut la visite de Pétra et de Rafael par un beau matin ensoleillé. Son œil noir commençait à désenfler et les muscles de son ventre se relâchaient tranquillement, ce qui lui permettait de se déplacer dans la petite maison. Lorsqu'elle les vit s'approcher par la fenêtre, elle eut une grimace de douleur et sortit à leur rencontre.

- Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ?

- On se calme, mademoiselle au poing qui lui démange. Dit Pétra en levant les mains en guise de signe de paix. Nous sommes juste venu voir comment tu allais.

- Je me remets. Et mon poing ne m'aurait pas tant démangé si Thünde ne m'avait pas couru après.

- C'est sûre. Mais t'en prendre à un plus fort que toi, il faut être soit fou, soit vraiment courageux. Nous ne voulons pas que tu crois qu'on approuve ce qu'il t'a fais, mais ne pense pas que j'encourage l'étourderie non plus. Reste or du chemin de Thünde, c'est un conseil amical.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, merci.

Un lourd silence passa pendant lequel une confrontation visuelle entre Page et Pétra eût lieux, comme si l'une et l'autre voulaient voir laquelle tiendrait le plus longtemps. Page ne plierait pas, même si elle savait Pétra de deux ou trois ans son aînée. Et Pétra ne plierait pas, même si elle savait Page assez folle pour tenir tête à Thünde. Ce fût Rafael qui mit fin à ce moment plutôt embarrassant pour lui :

- Heu… Dîtes donc, en attendant, on fait quoi si Thünde décide de s'en prendre à nous ?

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers lui d'un même geste, comme éveillées. La plus vieille répondit :

- Moi, je ne flanche pas : j'ai droit à mon opinion.

- Moi non plus. Qu'il s'en prenne à ma personne, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais qu'il salisse la mémoire de ma mère, je ne le tolère pas. S'il revient, il aura encore à frapper sur une fillette de 8 ans.

- Ah oui ? Et s'il va plus loin ? Ça se voit bien que tu ne le connais pas, Page. Thünde s'est déjà fait mordre par le chien du gardien du cimetière. On a plus jamais revu la brave bête ensuite, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que sans pattes, on chien, ça ne va pas loin, et ça, je peux te le garantir.

- S'il va trop loin… On verra.

- On verra ? répliqua Pétra. Comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance à tes yeux.

Page eut une légère moue avant de fixer le bout de ses bottes avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Adviendra que pourra. Dit-elle. Les hostilités sont lancées.

- Tu parles comme si nous étions en guerre… fit remarquer Rafael.

- Oh, pour moi, s'en est une.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Pétra. Ça te donne quoi de risquer un mauvais coup ? Tu es suicidaire, peut-être ? Tu t'es mise à désirer la mort ?

- Non. Mais lui, il est vivant. Quand on le frappe, il plie. Et si je dois déjà baisser la tête face aux adultes ou aux stigoïs, alors devant lui, je ne la baisserai pas. C'est tout.

Pendant un instant, la jeune fille de Borgo se demanda si cette fillette en était bien une…

Les jours passèrent, l'inlassable fil du temps ramena avec lui l'automne. Agoston et Laura firent face à certains problème financiers, vite résolues par le père de la jeune femme qui leur prêta assez d'argent pour acheter un élevage de mouton et s'adonner à la production de laine, comme la plupart des villageois. Aussi le guerrier rangea-t-il ses armes pour entretenir une petite terre qui, au début, ne devait servir qu'à nourrir sa famille.

Il y eut un autre meurtre non loin du village : un trappeur de Bistritz, une grande ville non loin de Borgo, fut découvert la gorge ouverte par on ne sait quoi. Et ce « on se sait quoi » devint un strigoï dans les rumeurs qui se déplacèrent comme une feuille morte au vent froid. L'état d'alerte gagna une seconde fois la minuscule population.

Page restait isolée d'une majorité des enfants du village. Seule différence, elle fréquentait un peu Pétra, la fille du boulanger et Rafael, fils d'un garde du village. Ces deux amis eurent un réel impacte sur l'humeur changeant de la fillette qui sembla se stabiliser quelque peu. Elle prenait soin d'éviter Thünde et les autres lorsqu'elle le pouvait et préférait plutôt aider son oncle sur la terre et avec les moutons. Agoston se rendit compte que sa nièce, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle y mettait, n'était vraiment pas très forte et pas endurante pour 2 pièces de cuivre… Même si elle serait une jeune femme mariée plus tard (car c'était ainsi qu'il la voyait) il jugeait préférable qu'elle ait une base de muscle afin de pouvoir rester forte et d'être capable de défendre sa future famille si le besoin ne venait qu'à se présenter (surtout avec ces foutus strigoïs qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'en prendre aux plus faibles). Aussi décida-t-il de commencer tranquillement, sans en parler à qui que ce soit, de lui donner quelques exercices à faire. Plus qu'heureuse de voir là une occasion de se préparer à sa prochaine confrontation avec Thünde, Page s'y plia avec difficulté.

Elle se rendit vite compte que, même si ces efforts physiques visaient à préparer son corps à de rudes épreuves, ils amélioraient aussi sa façon de voir les choses. Se donner un objectif et l'atteindre, ou bien le surpasser était une fierté pour n'importe qui, et pouvait aider à reprendre confiance en soi plutôt radicalement. Bien sûre, le strigoï la terrorisait toujours, mais Thünde n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir.

De son côté, Thünde se trouvait dans une position plutôt délicate avec son père. Istvan avait remarqué les têtes des deux jeunes gens et soupçonnait, malgré l'histoire de Page, qu'une bataille ait éclatée entre eux. Après avoir réprimandé fortement son fils, il décida de le garder à la maison le plus longtemps possible afin d'éviter toute nouvelle confrontation. Sous quelque prétexte que ce fut, le bébé, les travaux ou sa mère, inquiète comme jamais, Thünde était appelé à rester chez-lui.

Alors que la neige commençait tout doucement à recouvrir le village d'un linceul blanc et que les arbres, devenus squelettes, se dressaient dans une forêt dénudée de feuilles, Laura demanda à Page de l'accompagner encore au marché, ce que la petite n'avait pas fait depuis l'été. La fillette hésita d'abord, puis accepta, se promettant que, cette fois-ci, quoi qu'elle dise, Laura ne réussirait pas à l'éloigner d'elle, qu'elle soit un poids ou non. Et alors que la petite foule s'attroupait sur la place du marché, Page prit un bout de la jupe de sa tante dans sa main et le serra si fortement que ses doigts blanchirent.

Pendant près d'une heure, elle dût surmonter sa peur en tentant de s'intéresser au tissus, à la laine et aux autres produits vendus. Du coin de l'œil, elle regardait une vieille dame, assise sur un tapis de couleur foncée, qui s'amusait, eut-on dit, avec de petites pierres grises. Son visage était une véritable carte de routes représentées par les rides, et son sourire aurait semblé affreux à quiconque ne se serait soucié de ses yeux qui rayonnaient d'un véritable éclat de jeunesse. Lorsqu'elle adressait la parole aux passants, ceux-ci se signaient et partaient plus loin en pointant leur voisin de l'index et du majeur (signe que tous ceux qui étaient près d'elle se protégeaient mutuellement du mauvais œil).

Page sentit une réel compassion pour cette vieillarde : elle connaissait le jeu qu'elle utilisait. Les runes étaient chose courante pour n'importe quel disciple de Freyja et ne servaient qu'à donner des réponses claires et précises aux questions posées. Les chrétiens désapprouvaient ce genre de comportement, elle le savait bien, mais une part d'elle-même leur en voulait d'une tel fermeture d'esprit. L'inconnu était effrayant, oui, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point… Aussi se sentit-elle solidaire à la vieille femme de loin. Mais de loin seulement, car elle restait une étrangère d'abord et avant tout.

Alors qu'elles passaient devant, Laura murmura à la fillette, amusée :

- Regarde, une stregoïca !

- Mais non ma tante, les gardes l'auraient arrêtée si c'en était une…

- Ils ont peut-être juste peur, ma chérie. Dit la femme.

Page eut un mouvement d'épaules indifférent alors que Laura s'arrêtait tout près de la vieille, regardant quelques viandes séchées. Puis, sentait une main qui lui touchait le bras, Page sursauta et fit volte-face : Thünde la regardait froidement, prêt à la frapper en public selon le regard qu'il lui décochait. La fillette fit un pas en arrière, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas alerter sa tante.

- Comme ça, tu oses me voler deux de mes amis en plus de me faire tenir prisonnier de ma propre demeure, drakul ?

- Tu l'as cherché par toi-même. Fit-elle observer.

- Tu es la pire des malédictions que ce village a put porter à ce jour, Page. Et je te jure que tu vas me payer tout les torts sub…

- Oh ! la belle enfant !

La fillette se sentit tirée vers l'arrière et, trop surprise pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, se retrouva à genoux devant la vielle femme qui l'avait tirée à elle, sur son tapis. On aurait put juré une folle à la façon dont elle se comportait. Aussi, effrayée, Page ne put que l'observer qui disait :

- Oh mais quel "aura" mes amis ! Toi tu as un destin hors du commun, chère petite ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

La fillette jeta un regard apeurée à Thünde qui restait surprit d'une telle tournure de situation. Elle se demandait encore ce qui était le pire : parler avec la vieille femme, ou tenir tête à Thünde ? Elle répondit en revenant à la dame :

- Page de Csjethe, madame

Elle entendit Thünde s'éloigner en marmonnant quelque chose comme : « la voilà qui devient une drakul stregoïca… ». La vieille dame ne sembla pas s'en formaliser pour autant et remua plutôt son sac de runes.

- Un petit garçon avec tant de colère à ton égard est mieux loin que près, n'est-ce pas ?

La vieille avait un regard complice qui fit descendre un peu l'angoisse de la jeune fille. Page eut un sourire crispé alors que la vieillarde faisait tomber les runes dans un bol en terre cuite.

- Alors, voyons voir pour mademoiselle Page de Csjethe…

Elle se mit à parler une langue que l'enfant avait déjà entendue, il lui semblait que cela faisait des siècles de cela. Les intonations basses avaient un petit quelque chose de réconfortant pour la fillette qui observa simplement ses gestes. La vieille femme eut un froncement de sourcil alors qu'elle déchiffrait le message des runes.

- Un message magique, tiens donc… Ta mère était une barde. Ton père un charpentier ; lui est toujours de ce monde, d'ailleurs. Mais ta pauvre, pauvre mère…

Page blêmit : elle savait les runes exactes, mais à ce point ?

- Tu habites avec ton oncle, un grand guerrier qui a laisser sa profession par amour pour une jeune femme pure. Peut-on dire TROP pure…? Et deux marques divines sièges sur ton front.

Elle mit une main sur le front de la petite dans un geste si rapide que Page ne put l'éviter.

- La marque chrétienne, pour être politiquement correcte. Et…

Elle toucha l'épaule gauche de la fillette :

- La marque de Freyja. Elle est aussi ton premier nom si je ne m'abuse…

Page sentit un vertige la prendre : comment savait-elle tout ceci ? C'était impossible ! Aucune rune ou tarot n'aurait put donner tant de détail ! La vieille prit ensuite sa main gauche, toujours aussi rapide :

- Voyons ton destin, petite…

La femme âgée mit quelques instants à déchiffrer les lignes de la main de la fillette puis se redressa, impressionnée. Elle fixa Page d'un regard perçant, presque soupçonneux, en affirmant :

- Un don pour la magie. Ni plus ni moins. Il est à toi, te fut donné à la naissance par Freyja elle-même, petite. Elle ne t'a même pas donné de branche : tu as le choix entre la profane et la divine. Il y a tant de choix qui s'offrent à toi que tu n'as aucun destin à accomplir, comparé à tous les gens de ce village. Et si tu ne te décides pas bien vite, ton don se perdra.

Page devint blême et étourdit : elle, une mage ou une prêtresse ?! Jamais elle n'aurait put croire à une telle chose ! Elle se voyait plus tard paysanne normale, avec famille et terres, comme tout le monde à Borgo, mais pas une mage !

À ce moment, son nom résonna derrière elle :

- Page ! Bon sang, tu m'as fais peur !

Laura prit la petite par les épaules : s'étant rendue compte que la petite ne tenait plus sa jupe, Laura l'avait cherché partout dans le marché, et avait encore plus paniquée lorsqu'elle avait vu Thünde partir au loin. Jamais elle n'aurait songé cependant que la fillette, apeurée par les étrangers, aurait put être devant la vieille stregoïca.

La jeune femme eut un sourire sec pour la vieille dame :

- Excusez-la, madame, je vous prie. Page est un peu troublée en ce moment. Allez viens, on rentre.

Un peu soulagée par l'apparition de Laura, Page se leva avec un sourire d'excuse et voulut suivre sa tante lorsque la dame âgée dit d'un ton fort :

- Cette petite a un don pour la magie, madame. Vous le saviez ?

Laura s'arrêta tranquillement. Elle redoutait la réaction de ses voisins s'ils entendaient de telles conneries, mais bizarrement, aucun ne semblaient les écouter. Elle se retourna vers la vieille :

- Tiens donc ! Et comment savez-vous cela ?

- Elle a une fleur dans la main. Juste au centre en fait. C'est un signe de Freyja, un symbole divin.

- Il est écrit dans la Bible : tu n'idolâtras aucun dieux que moi, par la voix du Seigneur, madame…

- Mais cette petite appartenait à la naissance à Freyja. Elle a un don qu'il lui faut exploiter.

- « Tu n'accueilleras aucun magicien, aucun sorcier ni aucun démon sous ton toit. » C'est ce qu'exige le Deutéronome.

- Oui, et tu t'accepteras tel que je t'ai conçu à la naissance. Tel est la Voie de Freyja, madame Laura.

La jeune femme blêmit :

- Qui vous a dit mon nom ? Page ?

La fillette hocha négativement la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de doubler l'intensité de la panique de la femme.

- Stregoïca…

- Effectivement, madame. Je suis une mage, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Et je suis à Borgo pour me trouver une nouvelle élève. J'aimerais que la petite Page de Csjethe suive mon enseignement.

- Jamais ! s'exclama Laura. Jamais je ne la laisserai damner son âme avec vos mauvais tours et vos sacrifices, vous m'entendez ?

- Il n'y a nul mauvais tour ni sacrifices dans la magie profane, madame. Seulement la puissance acquise par un rude entraînement…

- Et vous croyez que Dieu approuve, démone ? Vous croyez qu'il la regardera du même œil une fois la marque du diable incrustée en elle ?…

Page regardait le bout de ses bottes, les joues rougit d'une telle attention à son égard et gênée de cette dispute. Mais lorsque la vieille avait dit que la puissance était du lot des mages, elle avait redressée la tête un peu pour regarder la dame ; la puissance ? à quel point, et dans quel but ?

La dispute perdura encore quelques instants. Puis Laura désigna Page de la main :

- Alors laissons-la choisir ! Page, que veux-tu ? Suivre son enseignement et perdre ton foyer ? Ou bien rester des nôtres et vivre heureuse ?

L'enfant paniqua autant que sa tante et cessa de respirer : cette situation dégénérait, et elle n'était pas prête à choisir entre Dieu et Freyja, pas à 8 ans ! Elle regarda tour à tour les deux femmes pour ensuite en revenir au sol, qu'elle trouva soudainement captivant. Un peu insultée, Laura la prise par les épaules :

- Il suffit ! Nous rentrons !

Puis poussa la fillette vers sa demeure. En marche, Page se retourna vers la vieille dame qui la regardait s'éloigner, une lueur triste peinte dans les yeux. Un sentiment de déception réel gagna la jeune fille. Elle avait d'autres questions.

Cette rencontre resta pleine de point d'interrogation pour l'enfant qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle se tournait et retournait sans cesse dans son lit, en proie à ses questions sans réponses. Vers minuit, alors que les esprits devaient régner en maître partout dans le monde, elle se décida à se redresser dans son petit lit : elle dormait dans la cuisine alors que Agoston et Laura prenaient la chambre. L'enfant se posta à la fenêtre et tenta de percer la noirceur : la neige donnait une petite chance à ses yeux in-habitués mais rien ne se dévoilait dans la pénombre. Il était dangereux de sortir la nuit, elle le savait. Son âme serait en danger… Et qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que la dame sera encore à la place du marché ? Qu'elle ne serait pas partit ? Le temps était très froid…

« J'aime trop pour laisser ma peur me guider » Ses propres paroles revinrent encore dans sa mémoire. Elle DEVAIT avoir des réponses à ses questions, et pas plus tard que cette nuit, avant que ce mystérieux don ne s'efface.

Elle mit sa cape chaude ainsi que ses bottes et, encore surprise d'une telle arrogance de sa part, prit une petite lampe et sortit. L'enfant courra à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la place publique en priant Freyja que personne ne la voit ainsi. Une fois sur place, la peur la prise de plein fouet : elle ne voyait personne ! Personne n'était là, pas même les gardes qui faisaient parfois le tour du village… « Espèce de sotte ! se gronda-t-elle intérieurement. Il fait nuit ! Tout le monde est couché et tout le monde dort ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ! » Une grande déception fit son chemin en elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour. Puis, le bruit de pierres s'entrechoquant se fit entendre… Là où elle avait regardé quelques instants plus tôt, la vieille femme était assise sur son tapis sombre, brassant encore ses runes. Page s'approcha avec précautions, soulagée mais effrayée. La vieille dame releva la tête vers elle avec un sourire bien :vaillant :

- Ah ! La petite Freyja-Page de Csjethe ! Il est tard, non ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

- J'ai… j'ai des questions, madame…

La vieille rangea ses runes ; elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin :

- Je t'écoute.

- Vous… vous disiez que les mages sont puissants…

- Oui, c'est exacte.

- Mais peuvent-ils être assez puissants pour détruire les strigoïs ?

- Hum, bien sûre. Mais c'est un apprentissage long et ardu. Il te faudra toucher bien souvent à la nécromancie, car ce poison qu'est la maladie de sang porte en lui-même son propre remède.

- Pour apprendre la magie, dois-je partir de chez-moi ?

- Non, je ne t'en demande pas tant dans tes débuts. Mais tu devras venir ici à toutes les nuits, comme tu le fais présentement, et rester longtemps pour apprendre les sorts. Ce sera épuisant, Page. Pas de vacances, pas de pitié, juste le travail. Et tu devras toujours m'appeler maîtresse, jamais autrement.

La petite hocha positivement la tête.

- Alors, apprenez-moi à détruire les strigoïs, maîtresse, s'il vous plaît…


	3. Chapter 3

Histoire : Page de Csjethe, troisième partie

Alors que les nuits devenaient de plus en plus froides et longues, dès que la lune se faisait reine du ciel froid, Page s'emmitouflait dans sa cape de laine et parcourait seule les rues du village de Borgo, retrouvant sa maîtresse à la place du marché Le premier soir, la vieille dame lui donna un volume très épais qui semblait plus gros que l'enfant lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras. La couverture était gravée d'une rune germanique un peu plus pâle que le reste de la reliure de cuir, et les pages semblaient avoir été si usées par les mains qu'elles étaient un peu déchirées par endroit. Elle lui expliqua :

- Ceci, mon élève, est mon premier grimoire. À l'intérieur, il y est inscrit de puissants sorts, tous plus utiles les uns que les autres. Je le garderai avec moi jusqu'à ce que je te crois digne de pouvoir le posséder entièrement. Alors la rune de la couverture changera pour celle de ton nom. Pour le moment, à chaque nuit, tu devras étudier chaque incantation minutieusement, les apprendre jusque sur le bout de tes doigts, les maîtriser afin que l'énergie magique qui t'entoure soit en parfaite harmonie avec ta volonté. Sache ceci, Page : la Magie avec un grand « M » est tout autour de nous. Certain ont la capacité de s'en servir. Ce don, c'est Freya qui te l'a accordé. Fais-en bon usage.

- Oui, Maîtresse.

- Tu as des questions ?

- Dois-je commencer à la première page, Maîtresse ?

- Bien sûre ! Si tu tentes de maîtriser un sort qui est plus puissant que l'aura que tu dégages, la Magie peut se retourner contre toi et te faire bien du mal. Et même si cela doit te prendre des semaines à maîtriser ne serait-ce qu'un seul sort à la perfection, mieux vaut que tu sois certaine de ses effets plutôt que de l'utiliser sans savoir ce que tu fais. Si la sagesse est chose des prêtres, elle est tout de même indispensable au mage. Tu n'es pas une barde pour agir avec étourderie. Souviens t'en.

Page avait alors levé un regard un peu contrarié vers sa maîtresse mais se résigna à ne faire aucun commentaire. Les bardes n'étaient point étourdies, juste passionnés de la vie. Et ce n'était pas parce que la fillette avait décidé de donner sa vie à la chasse au strigoïs que tous devaient faire de même. Mais bon, faire valoir son point de vue à ce moment n'aurait été que pure perte de temps, aussi préféra-t-elle ne dire mot.

Son tout premier sort consistait à créer des lumières de toute sorte de couleurs autour d'elle afin d'illuminer la noirceur. (Lumières dansantes) La première nuit fut une grande déception pour l'enfant qui redoubla d'efforts le lendemain. Décidée à faire ses preuves, elle avait réussit à faire apparaître une petite lueur de couleur jaunâtre. La vielle dame avait alors eût un sourire en coin, mais s'abstint de commentaires. Après plus de 2 semaines de pratique, Page réussit à effectuer le sort sans aucune erreur commise, à la perfection. Fière, elle le maîtrisa par la suite et se concentra sur un autre sort qui consistait celui-ci à faire un son avec la seule force de son esprit. (Son imaginaire) et ainsi de suite…

Le jour, Agoston vérifiait sans cesse les réflexes de la petite et lui donnait des tâches plutôt rudes à effectuer pour une enfant. Mais avec le manque de sommeil venait l'épuisement, chose qui étonna l'oncle : une fillette était certes moins endurante qu'un garçon mais n'était pas négligeable, pour avoir connue des femmes guerrières qui lui avait fait bouffer ses paroles à l'endroit des muscles féminins… Bien sûre, Catharym elle-même n'était pas un exemple « d'encaisseuse hors-paire », mais pas de là à s'essouffler à la première occasion ! Il jugea bon de refaire voir Page par Abraham, la craignant malade. Le prêtre fit quelques examens sur la petite, mais ne trouva rien d'anormal. Agoston en conclut donc que sa nièce devrait se renforcir et au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas la voir en tant que feluette.

L'entraînement physique restait très exigeant, mais Page s'y pliait volontiers, tant qu'elle restait loin de Thünde. Dès qu'elle devait aller au village pour une raison ou une autre, le jeune homme s'acharnait à lui faire la vie dure, soit en la bousculant, en la faisant tomber dans des flaques de boue ou encore en l'amenant dans des coins sombres avec quelques amis à lui. Alors ils la brutalisaient tout en la traitant de strigoï et la laissaient là, soit pliée en deux de par les coups reçut, soit tremblante de rage. Jamais elle ne dit quoi que ce soit sur ce harcèlement : la situation ne ferait qu'empirer selon sa triste expérience du marché.

Rafael et Pétra venaient souvent la voire. Page ne savait si elle devait les considérer comme ses amis ou s'ils n'étaient là que pour voire le spectacle offert par Thünde, mais leur présence la décontractait un peu et plus le temps passait, plus elle appréciait leur compagnie. Le soir de ses 10 ans, ils l'amenèrent à la taverne du village et lui firent passer une excellente soirée, même si Thünde et ses copains étaient dans un coin de la pièce à dire toute sorte d'insanités au sujet de celle qui devenait une jeune femme. Rafael leur cachait alors la vue en se plaçant entre-eux et les imitait avec un surplus d'amertume qui faisait rigoler ses deux compagnes.

- Regardez-moi, je suis Thünde, le fils du chasseur, je suis blond et j'ai « X » prétendantes, mais j'ai pas assez de couilles pour sortir sans mes suivants !

- Vue son caractère, on devrait dire ses « survivants » si tu veux mon avis ! répliqua Pétra, ce qui fit rire Page

- J'avais pas vue ça de cet œil…

Ils prirent l'habitude de se retrouver à l'auberge une fois par semaine, tous ensemble à se faire la guerre et à rire les uns des autres.

Laura tomba enfin enceinte. Heureuse et rayonnante comme jamais, elle reçut l'appuis de Stefannia qui veilla sur elle comme une mère sur sa fille, au grand désespoir de Page. Thünde livrait souvent du pain ou d'autres commandes à sa famille, et pouvait alors tout observer à son aise, Laura l'invitant souvent à rester pour manger un gâteau ou pour se sécher un peu lorsque le temps était la pluie ou à la neige. Sa présence était suffisante pour énerver la jeune fille à un point insoupçonné, aussi se demanda-t-elle s'ils finiraient jamais d'enterrer cette hache de guerre un jour…

Thünde se mit à tourner autour de leur maison à n'importe quel moment. Il surveillait l'entraînement qu'Agoston donnait à Page, la narguant par la suite devant ses camarades de n'être qu'un garçon manqué et se mit à être de plus en plus violent face à elle, au point où, voyant sa nièce revenir avec un œil au beurre noir, Agoston n'y tint plus et fit venir le jeune Thünde chez-lui par un soir d'été plutôt doux. Page était aussi conviée à cette discussion qui se faisait alors que Laura était avec Stefannia et Istvan à Bistritz pour vendre de la laine. La future mère n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée dans la maison, et jamais Agoston n'aurait voulut la tenir prisonnière de sa propre demeure. Il avait donc donné son accords et avait invité le fils de son meilleur ami en soirée.

Alors que Thünde s'assoyait à la table en acceptant volontiers une tasse d'eau, le guerrier demanda :

- Dis donc, Thünde. Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma nièce ?

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai absolument rien contre elle ! C'est elle qui nous provoque sans cesse en se disant plus forte que nous et elle nous défi…

Indignée par les mensonges du jeune homme, Page l'avait regardé gravement avant de dire :

- Si tu te mets à mentir même aux plus forts que toi, tu n'iras pas loin dans la vie, Thünde.

- J'irai plus loin que toi, ça c'est certain !

Enragée, le teint de Page s'était empourpré alors qu'elle serrait les poings. Témoin de cet affrontement, Agoston eut un froncement de sourcils : la tension était palpable dans la pièce, et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait put penser, jamais il ne se serait attendu à voire tant de haine entre deux jeunes gens de leur âge. L'oncle trancha :

- On arrête. Je ne veux pas de railleries ou d'intentions mauvaises entre mes murs. Vous êtes tous deux ici chez-moi, donc sur un terrain neutre. Et Thünde, quoi que Page dise ou fasse, cela ne change rien au fait qu'il n'y a rien de plus… dégradant que de s'en prendre à plus faible que soit.

La jeune fille avait baissé les yeux au sol : plus faible ? Oui, c'était un fait… mais de la part son oncle, ces paroles faisaient si mal que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qu'elle retint à grande peine. 2 ans d'exercices n'avaient absolument rien donnés, elle en était consciente. Mais si seulement elle pouvait lui dire pourquoi…

Thünde resta neutre et se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, Attendant la suite de ce qu'il pensait être un sermon. Agoston continua :

- Maintenant, je veux savoir ce que je dois faire pour que vous cessiez de vous battre. Je ne veux plus voir ma nièce revenir du village en sang, et j'aimerais être fier de saluer Thünde au village sans avoir de remords.

- Prenez-moi comme élève.

Le jeune homme avait parlé sur un ton calme et posé, comme si cette demande était depuis longtemps réfléchie. L'oncle crut avoir mal entendu :

- Que je te prenne pour élève… Ton père ne serait-il pas navré de ne pas te voir suivre ses propres traces ?

- Mon père m'a oublié le jour où votre nièce est entrée dans ce village ; il n'en a que pour elle. Alors je choisirai seul ce que je veux devenir.

Agoston prit le temps de tenter de lire les émotions de Thünde sur son visage : il semblait si déterminé qu'une pointe d'envie se montra dans l'ancien guerrier. Page ne serait jamais une combattante, et entraîner un jeune homme aussi fort que le fils de son meilleur ami était une offre très alléchante.

Il lança un regard à Page qui fixait toujours le plancher. Elle savait d'avance ce qui se passerait, et ne savait si elle devait se réjouir ou pleurer..

- C'est d'accords. Conclut Agoston. Je t'entraînerai en même temps que Page, et je vérifierai si tu fais l'affaire. Je ne veux entendre aucunes railleries lors de l'entraînement, aucunes lamentations, ni voir de coups bas d'une part ou de l'autre. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Page ?

- Oui, mon oncle.

- Bien. Sur ce, le sujet est clos. J'espère pouvoir avoir confiance en ta parole, Thünde.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air entendu. « Qui sait ? se dit la jeune fille. Peut-être va-t-il vraiment tenir sa promesse et me laisser enfin en paix… » «C'est beau rêver… » répliqua sa conscience.

Et bien sûre, elle avait raison : l'entraînement avec Thünde se passait très mal. Elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à le suivre, chose qui n 'échappa pas à Agoston. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle discuta avec son oncle et le mit face aux évidences : elle n'était vraiment pas fait pour les combats, et la seule présence de Thünde suffisait à l'énerver et lui faire perdre tout ses moyens. Son entraînement n'avait plus lieu d'être. Découragé, l'oncle laissa sa nièce retourner auprès de Laura, à la grande joie du jeune homme qui bénéficierait de toute l'attention de son maître.

- J'ai dis : concentre-toi ! Pas fixe le vide !

Page se secoua mentalement et recommença son incantation : la petite pierre qui se trouvait à un mètre devant elle se souleva enfin du sol et se mit à décrire des cercles, semblant voler. Heureuse, Page lui fit faire quelques mètres avant que le sort ne soit hors de sa portée. Sa maîtresse eut un petit rire :

- Tiens donc : celui-là te semble familier ! Cela ne fait même pas une semaine que tu le travailles, et tu le fais déjà à la perfection !

La jeune fille baissa la tête de modestie tandis que la vielle dame demandait :

- Que penserais-tu de pouvoir étudier à ton aise ?

- Que voulez-vous dire, Maîtresse ?

- As-tu déjà entendu parler des Alpes Transylvaniennes ?

- Oui, il y a fort longtemps : on dit que les démons y ont élu domicile et empêche quiconque d'en traverser les montagnes.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte. Assieds-toi, que je te raconte.

Page s'exécuta et attendit que la dame fasse de même. La Maîtresse et l'élève se tenaient dans une petite prairie non loin du village, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. La vieille femme avait acquit une maison mais n'aimait pas faire étudier son élève dans une pièce close. " Le grand air sert à vivifier l'esprit !" disait-elle. Donc les nuits où le temps le permettait, elles venaient dans ce coin reculé afin d'y perfectionner l'élève.

S'inspirant des parfums de fleurs qui ennivraient les alentours, la Maîtresse commença sur ton qui semblait se perdre dans des années passées :

- Il y a très longtemps, avant même ma propre venue au monde, il y avait des elfes sur ces terres. Tu sais ce que sont les elfes ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête négativement.

- Les elfes sont des êtres qui ressemblent beaucoup aux humains. Seule exception faite : leurs oreilles sont pointues, et ils sont plus beaux et plus rapides en grande majorité que nous. Il y avait aussi les halfelins, qui ressemblaient beaucoup aux elfes mais en plus petits. Les gnomes : encore de petites personnes mais bien plus douées pour la magie que les autres. Et les nains : tu en as sans douté déjà rencontré un sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une race différente de la tienne. Ils font la moitié de la taille normale d'un humain, très solides, et tous portent une barbe longue ou épaisse, au choix. Et plein d'autres races plus différentes et passionnantes les unes que les autres. Puis est atterrit en Hongrie la religion chrétienne. Les êtres féeriques furent tranquillement mit à part et même pourchassés. Donc, ils décidèrent de s'établir loin des hommes afin de survivre adéquatement. Aujourd'hui, nous voyons quelques nains de temps en temps, parfois un gnome ou deux, mais les autres se sont volontairement isolés de nous. Or, il arrive que certains mages, tel que moi, qui habitent les Alpes Transylvaniennes décident d'en sortir afin de prendre un nouvel apprenti. C'est notre cas : je suis maintenant ta maîtresse, et tu es mon apprentie. Vient un temps où l'apprenti finit par apprendre tout ce qui lui est possible d'apprendre dans le royaume des hommes. A ce moment, il doit trancher.

- Trancher ?

La vielle dame se pencha en avant pour dire d'un ton grave :

- Rester dans le royaume des hommes avec leur peu de connaissance, ou encore perfectionner leur savoir dans les Alpes. Ce choix t'appartient, Page.

Cette idée laissa songeuse la jeune fille : l'idée de quitter Borgo ne lui avait même jamais effleurée l'esprit. C'est pourquoi elle ne dit mot à sa maîtresse sur ce sujet pendant longtemps, réfléchissant, pesant le pour et le contre.

À la maison, Laura devenait de plus en plus exigeante, car épuisée. Son accouchement s'était très mal passé et leur fils premier né, Janos, était tout frêle, demandant beaucoup d'attention. Lui-même étant souvent malade, Page prenait soin de lui comme s'il fut son petit frère, donnant aussi son maximum pour l'entretient de la maison. Stefannia venait donner un coup de main alors que Thünde profitait de son entraînement avec Agoston. Page fulminait de le voir si libre, ayant ce qu'il voulait, tandis qu'elle devait se plier à la vie courante pour ne pas voir sa tante tomber. Le positif était qu'il avait tenu sa promesse : il ne la harcelait plus.

La nuit de ses 12 ans, sa maîtresse fit un cadeau à Page qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Alors qu'elle se présentait à la place du marché comme à son habitude, la vieille dame l'attendait, cette fois debout et tout à fait visible, adossée au mur de l'église. Lorsque l'élève s'approcha, la femme dit :

- Ce soir est un soir spécial, mon élève. Puisque c'est ton anniversaire, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Légèrement surprise, Page regarda aux alentours de sa maîtresse, tentant de percer la pénombre de ses yeux, tandis que la dame continuait :

- Mon présent se trouve au cimetière.

- Au cimetière ? Mais qu'est-ce donc, Maîtresse ?

- Tu verras sur place, jeune femme.

Et elle se mit en marche vers l'endroit, suivit de Page, encore bien étonnée. Débordés, son oncle et sa tante avaient totalement oubliés sa date de naissance depuis ses 9 ans. Seuls Pétra et Rafael semblaient s'en souvenir.

Le lieu des morts de Borgo était entouré d'un mur de pierre très épais que Page savait bénit, pour avoir vu le père Abraham le bénir à plusieurs reprises. Les grilles d'entré étaient d'un métal très résistant et ornées de croix, symbole chrétiens visant à faire reculer n'importe quel créature indésirable de ce lieu afin de laisser les morts en paix. Au centre, une statue d'ange qui dressait fièrement son épée vers les cieux et qui tenait la tête d'un démon sous ses pieds trônait fièrement les tombes grises de piètre qualité. Toutes des tombes de paysans. La plus vieille était dans le fond à droite, puis les autres, d'années en année, avançaient une ligne du temps funèbre jusqu'au bout du cimetière pour recommencer au fond à gauche et avancer de 2 lignes de 5 tombes. Sur le mur à gauche figurait les noms de ceux qui préférèrent être incinérés à leur décès sous une croix catholique encore gravée.

Une fois les grilles passées, la maîtresse dit sur un ton grave :

- Je t'ai déjà parler des Alpes Transylvaniennes, Page. Je t'ai dis que les créatures féeriques y avaient élues domicile afin d'échapper aux hommes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, maîtresse.

- Or, entends bien ceci : il arrive que les créatures des ténèbres, comme les vampires par exemple, s'y rendent et fassent des plus imprudentes leurs esclaves afin de nuire au monde des vivants. Les créatures féeriques sont plus redoutables lorsqu'elles sont énervées qu'un loup affamé. Donc imagine rien qu'un instant quel genre de résultat peut sortir de ces situations.

Un bruit vint à ses oreilles. Un bruit familier qui lui fit passer un frisson d'horreur le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son cœur qui se souleva tandis que d'anciens souvenirs revenaient hanter son esprit : le bruit assourdissant de la chaire fraîche sauvagement mastiquée.

Page oublia de respirer un instant, terrorisée.

- Certains mages noires, ou nécromanciens si tu préfères, sont capables de créer des créatures semblables aux strigoïs, si l'on oublie le fait que les zombis, car c'est ainsi qu'ils sont appelés, sont bien plus pittoresques et sans aucune intelligence. Mais le principe reste le même, Page. Il s'agit d'un être, autrefois vivant, maintenant mort, mais qui marche presque comme les vivants.

- Presque ? demanda Page après avoir recommencé à respirer et regardant partout, terrifiée.

- Oui, presque. Fais ton sort de lumière.

La jeune fille tourna un regard craintif vers sa maîtresse avant de s'exécuter. Le fait de faire un action fit baisser d'un cran sa tension intérieure. Le cimetière s'illumina sous les petites torches de couleurs et Page dut attendre quelques instants que ses yeux ne s'habituent avant de pouvoir voir ce que sa maîtresse voulait lui montrer.

Au pied de la statue d'ange, un homme était assit à même le sol et semblait manger quelque chose avec avidité. Lorsqu'il leva son regard vers elle, Page fut tristement émue de n'y voir aucune lueur d'intelligence quelconque. Sa peau semblait tirer au bleu par endroit, et à la lumière, on pouvait constater que ses vêtement de cérémonie des morts étaient en loque. Dans ses mains, une poule qui due être autrefois blanche dégoulinait de sang, témoignant que l'animal devait être encore vivant quelque minute auparavant.

- Je te présente Konràd, de la ville de Bistritz. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, un mage noire est passé par là et a tué le malheureux, le ramenant ensuite dans cet état. L'âme de ce pauvre bougre est coincée en lui, le corps n'étant animé que par un instinct basique de survie. Il regarde sans voir. Konràd avait une femme et 5 enfants. C'était un père aimant, redoutable pâtissier fier de sa profession, adoré de son ancienne ville.Crois-tu que de le voir dans cet état réjouirait les êtres aimés ?

- Bien sûre que non… dit Page qui pleurait sur le sort du paysan.

- Si certain croient que la mort fait mal, c'est qu'ils ne connaissent pas la nécromancie.

Celui qui fut autrefois nommé Konràd laissa tomber la poule mollement au sol et se leva de peine et de misère sous le regard compatissant de Page. Il tenta de se diriger vers les deux visiteuses d'un pas très lent et incertain.

- En ce moment même, Konràd est sous ma juridiction. Son maître avait un compte à régler avec ma personne et me l'a envoyé comme menace. Seulement, ce que mon ennemi ignore, c'est que je n'éprouve aucune honte à utiliser la nécromancie à titre de prévention. On ne combat pas quelque chose sans le connaître, car c'est ainsi que ses faiblesses se révèlent à nous. Il me fut donc très aisé d'en prendre le contrôle afin de l'amener ici, entre ces murs. Je voulais que tu saches que combattre tes strigoïs, c'est combattre aussi ce genre de créatures.

Konràd tenta d'agripper Page qui fit simplement un pas de côté suffisant pour l'éviter. Sa maîtresse continua comme si de rien n'était :

- N'oublie jamais que toutes victimes de nécromancie avait une vie avant leur présent, et qu'ils méritent respect, quoi que tu dises ou quoi que tu fasses. Elles sont là, devant toi, implorantes d'être enfin libérées.

Le zombi tenta de donner un coup sur la jeune fille qui esquiva encore. Son visage était en larme : maintenant qu'elle savait tout ceci, comment pouvoir ou même vouloir faire le moindre mal à ceux qui furent autrefois des personnes ?

- La seule chose qui puisse les libérer, Page, c'est la mort, la seule, la vraie et l'unique. Il est donc de ton devoir de leur accorder. Pour ta mère qui fut tuée par une de ces créatures qui ne se contrôle même pas, pour Freyja la Grande envers qui ce genre d'acte est une insulte. Délivre-le.

Page arrêta d'esquiver et fit plutôt un pas d'avant. Sans réfléchir plus longuement, elle plaqua ses mains sur le torse du mort-vivant et incanta. Une lueur blanche émanait du contacte alors que l'ancien Konràd fut comme frappé par la foudre. (destruction de mort-vivant, niv.0, 4 dgts) Il recula avec empressement, semblant se demander ce qui se passait au lieu d'être en état d'alerte tandis que Page fonçait sur lui, déterminée. Elle refit encore le même sort qui eût exactement le même effet, cette fois plus prononcé (6dgts), et encore une autre fois, aveuglée par son désir de mettre un terme aux souffrances de l'ancien homme (3dgts). Comprenant enfin que les touchers de son « goûté » risquaient de lui être fatal, Konràd se décida à frapper la jeune fille à coup de poings (3 dgts). Encaissant le coup avec difficulté, Page incanta son sort le plus puissant : un projectile semblable à une petite éclaire frappa le mort-vivant alors qu'elle le pointait du doigt. (projectile magique, niv.1, 4 dgts) Finalement, le zombi tomba à la renverse, ne faisant plus aucun mouvement.

La toute jeune femme observa Konràd qui ne bougeait plus. L'avait-elle tué ? Aucune réaction ne pouvait laisser envisager ce qui allait se produire. Et s'il se relevait, elle devrait finir son travail avec son peu de connaissance en tant que guerrière, car elle n'avait plus du tout d'énergie suffisante pour incanter. Un mal de tête hallucinant s'était éprit d'elle lorsqu'elle avait fait son dernier sort, témoignant qu'elle avait atteint ses limites.

Tandis que la jeune fille se rendait auprès du zombi, sa maîtresse vint la rejoindre et tira de sous sa robe une épée courte qu'elle tendit à son élève. Page l'empoigna et l'abattit sur Konràd une première fois, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième. Sans s'en rendre compte, Page était entrain de faire de la bouillie du corps de son ennemi, enragée comme jamais. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, s'était parce que ses bras ne pouvaient plus lever l'épée souillée qu'elle laissa plantée dans le cadavre avant de la lâcher et de tomber à genoux d'épuisement. Incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment, elle reprit son souffle sans pouvoir détacher son regard du visage défait du mort-vivant.

Sa maîtresse mit une main sur son épaule.

- Tu viens tout juste de libérer une âme qui se croyait perdue à tout jamais.

La jeune fille n'eût aucune réaction. Malgré son esprit en feu, elle se releva en titubant et regarda autour d'elle les lumières dansantes qui s'éteignaient doucement. Page désigna le cadavre d'une main impuissante avant de regarder sa maîtresse d'un air implorant.

- Et mon âme à moi, j'en fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui contenait maintes larmes. Je vais devoir subir ces horreurs toute ma vie si je veux pouvoir protéger les vivants ?

- Tu n'obtiendras rien pour rien, Page. C'est dur, je te comprends. Tu en as bavé jusqu'à maintenant, et malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas finit. Mais penses s'il te plaît à Konràd qui ne se contrôlait plus et qui devait se regarder manger des poules vivantes à toutes les nuits. Penses à sa femme et ses enfants qui auraient dut vivre avec le fait que leur propre sang était maudit.

La vielle dame laissa passer un moment avant d'ajouter sur un ton grave :

- S'il avait fallut que ta mère revienne en nosferatu, n'aurait-tu pas appréciée de voire une main charitable lui donner le coup de grâce et ainsi la libérer de l'emprise de ce strigoï ?

Page fixa le vide : son esprit refusait d'envisager une telle possibilité. Et pourtant, elle savait que s'aurait été probable.

- Tu m'as demandé de faire la différence, alors je te montre ce que ça fait de faire la différence. À toi de décider si tu veux continuer dans cette voie.

La jeune fille jeta un regard las à sa maîtresse avant de faire demi-tour, indécise. Page s'en retourna chez-elle, fatiguée comme jamais encore.

Le lendemain, ce fut un regard différent que Page posa sur Laura, sur Jonas, sur Agoston et même sur Thünde. Konràd n'avait rien fait pour mériter le sort qui l'attendait, sa famille à elle non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'avait fallut que d'une seule personne pour détruire la vie d'un simple pâtissier sur un caprice, et le petit peuple devait se plier à ce genre de chose ? Les paysans devaient donc se la fermer et endurer ce genre d'injures à la vie ?

À l'heure habituelle, Page se présenta devant sa maîtresse, semblant toujours aussi indécise que la veille. La vieille dame ne se cachait pas, se tenant simplement au centre de la place du marché. Lorsque Page se planta devant elle, la jeune fille dit simplement :

- Il n'en est pas question.

Sa maîtresse baissa également les yeux, respectant le choix qu'elle croyait fait, alors que l'élève continuait :

- Il n'est pas question que je fasse face à ces créatures aussi faible que je suis. Si je veux leur tenir tête, je dois devenir plus forte encore, donc passer par les Alpes Transylvaniennes.

Souriante, la vieille dame hocha un peu la tête.

- Le contraire m'eût franchement étonnée ! Ma belle enfant, ta mère sera fière de toi à ton retour, je te le promets !

Page n'eût aucune réaction : la question lui avait harcelé l'esprit toute la journée durant, et la conclusion était toujours la même : elle devait partir, devenir plus qu'elle ne l'était. Borgo n'était plus une place pour elle, elle le savait, et rester dans ce village superstitieux ne faisait que la freiner. Mais un obstacle restait :

- Comment vais-je pouvoir partir sans inquiéter mon oncle et ma tante ?

- Laisse-moi me débrouiller avec eux, veux-tu ? Je les connais plus que tu ne le crois !

Haussant un sourcil de surprise, Page sourit en songeant à sa tante Laura lors de leur première rencontre avec sa maîtresse. Le défi serait de taille !

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle revenait du marché avec cette dernière, la jeune fille s'attendait à voir Agoston et Thünde s'entraîner à l'épée, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, devant la maison. Mais aucun des deux guerriers ne se montraient. Page sût que sa maîtresse devait y être pour quelque chose et son cœur rata un battement d'appréhension.

En entrant dans la maison, elle vit son oncle assit à la table, les deux mains jointes, avec sa maîtresse assise devant lui. En voyant Page entrer, la vieille dame lui sourit, l'air complice. La jeune fille s'agenouilla devant la dame, comme au début de chaque rencontre, et se releva lorsqu'elle lui dit de le faire, se tenant à ses côtés. Agoston eût un soupire de découragement alors que Laura entrait à son tour, fixant la scène.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda la jeune femme, les bras chargés du petit Janos qui gazouillait.

- Tu ferais bien de t'assoire, mon amour. Nous avons une longue discussion à avoir avec Page et… son maître.

- Vous ?!? s'exclama Laura en désignant la vielle dame. Je vous avais dis que je ne voulais pas de magie entre ces murs !

- Il n'y a aucune magie entre vos murs, ma chère. Répondit la dame. Je ne fais rien ici qui pourrait offenser votre Dieu, et je suis d'une politesse bienvenue. Je ne vous demande que quelques instants à votre époux et à vous-même, sans aucune mauvaise intention, je le jure devant Freyja. S'il vous plaît.

Elle désigna une place de libre à côté d'Agoston.

- Dans l'intérêt de Page, nous avons à parler.

Laura garda un air méfiant en s'assoyant. Jamais Page n'eût cru que sa tante avait tant de haine face à la magie, et cela la surprit au point où quelques remords la gagnèrent.

- Bien ! commença la vieille dame. Premièrement, laissez-moi me présenter comme il se doit, selon vos règles. Du temps où j'étais une simple paysanne, on m'appelait Aranka. Cela ne compte plus comme étant mon véritable nom, mais vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi. Je suis une mage-nécromancienne. Non, je vous en prie, madame Laura, laissez-moi finir.

La jeune femme avait un regard affolé et s'était semi-levée lorsque la vieille dame avait levé une main qu'elle voulait calmante vers elle.

- Il y a plusieurs choses que vous ignorez à propos de l'Art, madame, et je ne voudrais point vous faire croire que je suis une mauvaise personne. Car si je suis nécromancienne, c'est que j'ai mes propres raisons. La nécromancie vise à contrôler lorsqu'il se peut les « strigoïs » et leurs âmes damnées afin de les détruire. Ou du moins est-ce le but de MA nécromancie. Bien sûre, comme partout ailleurs, il existe de mauvais nécromanciens qui cherchent simplement le pouvoir via un Art merveilleux. Mais ce n'est point mon but, je vous l'assure. Je chasse les morts-vivants depuis le début de mon apprentissage, et je ne suis pas la seule. Nous sommes plusieurs à avoir choisi cette voie afin de vous protéger le plus possible des vampires.

- Quel est le lien avec Page ? demanda Agoston.

- Il y a de cela environ 7 ou 8 ans, je me suis mise à la recherche d'un ou d'une apprentie. Je me sens vieillir et je voulais laisser derrière moi quelqu'un capable de continuer mon œuvre. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus la religion chrétienne envahit la Transylvanie. Donc les mages sont devenus très rares. Or, il y a 4 ans, lorsque Freyja me fit tomber sur Page, je reconnus en elle la trace indéniable que l'Art laisse en certains. Sa mère le savait, n'est-ce pas Agoston ? Catharym savait sa fille douée, et elle devait être fière, étant barde elle-même.

- Oui, elle savait. La petite faisait se déplacer des objets lorsqu'elle était au berceau.

- Je m'en doutais. Elle devait aussi voire des choses que les adultes ne pouvaient voire. Des personnes qui, pour elle, semblaient plus vraies que nature.

Agoston approuva légèrement de la tête. Aranka eût un petit sourire :

- Ces personnes existaient, monsieur Agoston. Ce sont des revenants, des âmes en peine qui ne peuvent quitter ces terres pour une raison ou une autre. Certains ne sont nullement dangereux, cherchant simplement un peu de vie de par les vivants. D'autres se vengent de leur mort sur nous. Page pouvait les voire étant enfant. Plus maintenant, malheureusement. Mais garder ce conseil en tête pour votre « gazou » (en désignant Jonas), ne le laissez pas parler à ceux que vous ne voyez pas, par simple précaution.

Laura serra Jonas contre sa poitrine, comme pour le protéger de ces mauvais présages.

- Si j'en reviens à Page. Elle revint me trouver, au beau milieu de la nuit, le jour même de notre rencontre, afin que je la forme pour combattre les strigoïs.

Agoston et Laura regardèrent tout deux Page qui se sentit rétrécir derrière son maître ; son oncle semblait l'analyser de la tête aux pieds, et sa tante se montrait tout à fait scandalisée et effrayée. La jeune fille déglutit avec peine mais resta droite ; son choix était fait.

- Ce que je fis, et je ne le cacherai pas, avec une certaine fierté. Page est née avec un don de Freyja, et se révéla plus douée que n'importe qu'elle enfant que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent. Plus tard, si vous me laissez poursuivre son instruction bien sûre, elle deviendra une mage redoutable. Et c'est ici justement que j'ai besoin de votre accord.

- C'est à dire ?

- Page est trop douée pour rester à Borgo : elle a besoin d'un terrain d'apprentissage plus vaste. Et à ce stade, d'un entraînement plus vigoureux que celui que je lui ai offert jusqu'à présent. Voyez-vous, votre nièce n'est nullement nécromancienne comme moi-même. Elle est mage, c'est tout. Ce qui signifie que les bases données sont bonnes, mais l'instruction continuelle doit être plus vaste que celui que je pourrais lui offrir.

- Vous voulez donc l'amener dans une autre ville ?

- Dans les Alpes Transylvaniennes, plus précisément.

Laura étouffa un gémissement en se signant.

- Là où les démons résident…

- Oh, lâchez-moi avec les démons, ma chère. Les elfes n'ont absolument rien à voir avec les démons. Ce sont des êtres créés comme vous et moi par les dieux, mais pas de la même façon, c'est tout. Les démons, comme vous les appelez, ne vivent même pas sur le même plan que nous. Mais je ne commencerai pas à vous les expliquer ici, ce n'est pas le but de ma visite. La plus proche cité elfique, là où Page pourrait parfaire son entraînement, est dans Alpes Transylvaniennes. Je m'engage personnellement à défrayer tout les coûts reliés au voyage ainsi qu'au bien être de votre nièce, puisque je suis son initiatrice.

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

Agoston avait posé sa question à Page tout en observant bien sa réaction ; habituellement, la jeune fille aurait baissé la tête d'avoir une attention si soudaine et le plancher serait devenu fascinant une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci, elle garda la tête levée. Une conviction était peinte sur son visage et elle répondit d'une voix calme et posée :

- J'ai choisis ma voie. Ne me reste qu'à la prendre.

Le guerrier hocha pensivement la tête. Un silence inconfortable mais nécessaire prit sa place. Lorsqu'il en revint à la vieille dame qui attendait, toujours aussi calme, seul les gazouillements de Janos se faisaient entendre dans la maison. Laura avait les yeux plein de larmes et tremblait lorsque Agoston demanda :

- Donnez-moi jusqu'à demain matin. Je vous donnerez ma réponse.

Aranka pencha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Je respecte votre demande, monsieur Agoston. Je reviendrai demain aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Quelque soit votre décision, je sais que ce sera dans le plus grand intérêt de votre nièce.

La vieille dame se leva lentement en les saluant, puis sortit d'un pas lent, accompagnée de Page qui la reconduisit jusqu'à la rue principale. Aranka se tourna vers son élève :

- Maintenant, tu te rends compte que tu ne peux plus faire machine arrière.

- Cela n'est pas mon intention, Maîtresse.

- Bien ! Bien… Attendons donc de voir ce que Freyja inspirera à ton oncle cette nuit. Au revoir, Page.

Puis elle marcha vers la place du marché en claudiquant quelque peu. Page se demanda bien comment elle pourrait voyager pendant 2 semaines de temps jusqu'aux Alpes sans subir les conséquences de sa vieillesse… Qui plus est, elle n'était nullement riche. Donc comment défrayerait-elle les coûts reliés au voyage ? Toutes ces questions trottaient encore dans la tête de la jeune fille tandis qu,elle rentrait chez son oncle, toujours assit à la table. Laura s'était levée pour faire le dîner, et Jonas était au sol, rampant sur une couverture de laine et jouant avec un petit cheval sculpté par Istvan. Comme elle en avait l'habitude, Page allait mettre son tablier et aider à sa tante lorsque celle-ci s'exclama d'une vois un peu brusque et en levant une main pour arrêter son geste :

- Non, Page. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire. Ça va m'aider à …

Ses yeux étaient encore mouillés des larmes qu'elle avait versée pendant sa très courte absence, et déjà d'autres montaient. La jeune fille prit un air désolé et reposa le tablier sur son crochet. Elle se dirigea vers Jonas qui leva les bras bien haut vers elle pour se faire prendre. Au moment où elle le prit, Laura laissa tomber son couteau de cuisine et allait s'interposer lorsque Agoston lui jeta un regard réprobateur. La mère semblait dans tout ses états tandis que Page ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Elle reposa le petit sur sa couverture, ce qui arracha quelques pleurs au bébé et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas calme. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de la part de son oncle et sa tante, mais avait secrètement espéré qu'elle se trompait. Elle prit sa cape et dit d'un ton neutre :

- Je reviendrai lorsque vous serez moins irrité part ma présence.

- Page…

Agoston s'était semi-levé. Il ne paraissait pas du tout d'accord avec le fait que sa nièce sorte. En fait, Agoston redoutait surtout qu'elle ne parte sans sa permission avec cette Aranka vers les Alpes Transylvaniennes. La peur de perdre Page en de si mauvais termes le prit au ventre.

- Je vais chez Pétra. Dit-elle. De toute façon, c'est dans mes habitudes depuis des années.

- Il y a bien des choses qui sont tes habitudes dont nous sommes écartés du sujet, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il en va de même pour moi vis à vis vous, et il en sera de même pour votre fils plus tard.

- Mais bon sang, Page ! s'exclama Agoston en frappant la table de son poing. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ? Vois-tu vraiment les conséquences de tes actes dans ton avenir ?

- Oui. Je sais ce qui m'attend.

Laura eut un rire amer.

- La damnation paraît toujours plus belle vu d'en haut.

- Il ne s'agit pas de damnation, mais de combattre des _vampyr_, des _nosferatus_ et des _lycans_ ! trancha Agoston. Tu fais ça pour venger ta mère, mais ça ne la ramènera pas, Page ! Ça n'effacera pas tes souvenirs, ça ne va que les empirer. Les horreurs s'accumuleront unes à unes dans ton esprit, et tu deviendra comme eux : sans vie.

L'homme s'arrêta un moment, ayant parler d'un trait sans reprendre son souffle. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire une grande consternation, un déchirement grave que la jeune fille reconnue. Il ressentait exactement ce qu'elle avait ressentit le jour où Catharym lui avait annoncé qu'elles partiraient sans lui. Elle savait ce que c'était, à quel point il devait souffrir.

Elle ne reculerait pas, Agoston le savait. Mais il ne pouvait la laisser aller sans au moins tenter de la résonner. Il reprit d'un ton calme :

- Nous t'avons accueillit ici, dans notre maison, avec l'espoir de faire de toi une femme normale, accomplie, qui se marierait et aurait à son tour des enfants, qui deviendrait grand-mère, qui bercerait ses petits enfants, avec une terre à elle et des chiens si tu l'avais désiré. Je t'ai traitée comme ma propre fille, je t'ai logée, nourrit, entraînée, remontée suite à l'épreuve de ta mère. À chaque jour j'étais à côté de ton lit à attendre ton retour, car le strigoï t'avait enlevée à nous, mais je savais que tu reviendrais. Et aujourd'hui, tu nous annonces… Non, une pure étrangère nous annonce que tu vas partir à sa poursuite, que tu vas tenter de… comment elle disait déjà… : « faire la différence ». Qu'est-ce qui me dit à moi que tu vas revenir cette fois-ci ? Que tu seras en bonne santé, que tu ne manqueras de rien ? Que ces créatures ne te réduiront pas en bouilli après le premier assaut ? As-tu seulement envisagé le fait que tu pouvais mourir de part eux ? Ou même devenir comme eux ?

- Oui, mon oncle.

- Et malgré cela, tu t'obstine à vouloir « faire la différence ».

- Oui.

Agoston se laissa tranquillement retombé sur sa chaise, éberlué. Il détailla sa nièce un moment de la tête aux pieds avant de dire :

- Catharym savait que tu aurais des dons. À l'âge de Jonas, tu faisais voler des objets autours de ton berceau, à la grande joie de ta mère et du père Déros qui te croyait destinée à la prêtrise de par Freyja. Tu m'aurais dis que tu souhaitais retourné à Csjethe pour parfaire cet éducation divine que j'aurais accepté sans broncher. Mais donne-moi une bonne raison, une seule, pour te laisser gâcher ta vie comme tu es entrain de vouloir le faire.

Page restait de marbre. Elle n'avait pas à justifier son choix, elle le savait bien. Mais elle aimait trop son oncle pour le laisser se défaire l'âme comme il le faisait à cet instant. Elle répondit d'une voix égale :

- Peut-être que je ne peux pas les battre, mon oncle. Peut-être que jamais je ne pourrai en tuer ne serait-ce qu'un et éviter à une famille le désastre que Istvan ou moi-même avons vécu. Ou bien alors que je perds mon temps à courir après des fantômes de mon passé alors que ma vie passerait sans que je ne la vois. Eux pour me battre, ils devront avoir le courage de se dresser devant moi et de faire face. Ils devront m'enlever jusqu'à la toute dernière parcelle de ma vie pour me tuer. Car c'est justement cette vie qui nourrit ma haine contre ces créatures. Si vous m'empêchez de suivre l'éducation requise afin de devenir plus forte, alors je respecterai votre choix, je resterai ici sans vous tenir rancune. Et je combattrai les strigoïs de mon mieux lorsque l'occasion se présentera. Un jour, je pourrai vivre ma vie selon mes choix et mes valeurs, et je partirai simplement pour les Alpes Transylvaniennes, retrouver Aranka pour me perfectionner. Entre temps, pour chaque victimes faite par un vampire, je ne pourrai m'empêcher d'avoir des remords et de souffrir car je n'aurai pus être là. Si vous décidez de me laisser partir demain matin, alors j'aurai mon éducation plus tôt, tout simplement. Et je ne pourrai me dire que je n'aurai pas tout fait pour sauver ne serait-ce qu'une vie. Mais mon choix est fait. Quoi que vous disiez, quoi que vous faisiez, je combattrai les strigoïs jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Avec ou sans l'éducation elfique.

Laissant planer un moment de silence, Agoston ne cilla pas et tenait le regard de sa nièce captif.

- C'est ton dernier mot ?

- Oui, mon oncle.

Le guerrier hocha la tête, pensif.

- Tu peux aller chez Pétra.

Observant encore son oncle quelques instants, Page se retourna, prit sa cape et sortit de la maison. Agoston soupira tandis que Laura reprenait sa cuisine, tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion.

Tout le long du chemin, Page repensa à sa conversation avec son oncle, ainsi qu'à ce que lui avait dit Aranka au sujet des morts-vivants. « S'il avait fallut que ta mère ne revienne en nosferatu, n'aurait-tu pas appréciée de voire une main charitable lui donner le coup de grâce et ainsi la libérer de l'emprise de ce strigoï ? » Bien sûre qu'elle aurait apprécié. La question ne se posait même pas. « Tu m'as demandé de faire la différence, alors je te montre ce que ça fait de faire la différence. À toi de décider si tu veux continuer dans cette voie. » Ce serait dure, Page le savait. Elle s'attendait à bien des choses, même à devoir tuer un jour l'un de ses proches s'il le fallait. Mais ce genre de poids devait être vécu sur le moment, et non être anticipé. On peut protéger la vie, mais d'autres peuvent la reprendre n'importe quand.

« Page.. il arrive souvent que des personnes soient obligées de se séparer dans la vie... » Oui, mais si l'on pouvait l'éviter ? Si l'on pouvait faire un sacrifice pour sauver trop de temps perdu ? Cela valait la peine, selon la jeune fille. Hypothéquer une partie de sa vie pour épargner la mort des autres, pour pouvoir passer plus de temps à Borgo et défendre son entourage ne lui paraissait pas si déchirant que ça. « Démon ? Ma chère… nous sommes tellement plus que ça ! »

- Plus pour longtemps… murmura Page en pressant le pas vers la maison de Pétra.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, ce fut plus fort que prévu, aussi Pétra vint-elle ouvrir en vitesse. Voyant la mine sombre de son amie, elle la fit entrer, plus qu'inquiète.

- Assis-toi, ne reste pas debout…

- Tu es seule ?

- Oui, père est allé dans les bois afin de couper du bois avec d'autres hommes. Ça ne va pas ?

Page s'assise les mains jointes sur la table. Elle ne savait pas du tout par où commencer et se trouvait bien embarrasser d'être là, devant Pétra qui n'était au courant de strictement rien. Son malaise paraissait dans sa figure au point où son hôtesse prit place devant elle.

- Parle, Page. Raconte.

- As-tu peur de moi ?

- Pardon ? Bien sûre que non ! C'est quoi cette question ?

- C'est que je n'ai pas été tout à fait franche avec Rafael et toi, Pétra. Je vous ai caché des choses, et je crois que ce serait le temps de t'en parler, car il y a de grandes, très grandes chances que je parte demain à la première heure.

- Où irais-tu ?

- Vers les Alpes Transylvaniennes.

- Quoi ?

Pétra regardait gravement son amie, comme si ce qu'elle eut dit fut pure hérésie. Un moment de silence passa, rompu par Page qui dit en prenant bien soin de peser ses mots :

- Cela fait plusieurs années que je suis l'élève d'une mage. La nuit, nous avons des rencontres dans un lieu que je ne nommerai pas, et j'apprends à utiliser l'énergie magique qui nous entoure afin de créer un effet « X » selon ma propre volonté.

- Je ne te crois pas. Dit fermement Pétra. Cesse tes blagues, Page, tu ne m'impressionne pas et je ne te trouve dr…

Page se retourna vers le comptoir et utilisa la télékinésie afin de faire venir sur la table une cuillère. Pétra agrandit les yeux et fixa l'objet avec stupeur jusqu'à ce que la cuillère ne se pose sur la table gracieusement.

- Et je peux lui faire exécuter le chemin contraire si tu veux. J'ai demandé à subir cet entraînement, afin de pouvoir tenir tête aux strigoïs, les combattre à long terme.

- C'est tout à fait incroyable…

Un autre silence fit sa place. Puis, l'hôtesse dit :

- Ma mère… était une druide, une vraie. Elle vit dans les forêts voisinant Borgo et Bistritz. Elle fait aussi des choses semblables à ce que tu fais…

- C'est pour ça que tu ne te sauves pas au pas de course ?

- Oui… Jamais je ne l'aurais crus… Tu as très bien joué tes cartes, Page.

- Avoir été découverte, j'aurais couvert ma famille de honte, et sans doute aurais-je été arrêtée pour sorcellerie. Je n'avais pas le choix de me taire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai joué le tout pour le tout : mon oncle et ma tante savent, et je ne voulais plus passer une seule journée derrière un masque vis à vis toi. Tu es la seule personne que je puisse considérer comme amie, et puisque tu m'as confié que ta propre mère est une druide, je sais que mon secret est également entre bonne main. Il se pourrait que je parte demain pour aller dans les Alpes Transylvaniennes avec ma Maîtresse, afin de perfectionner mon éducation magique. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai partis, si mon oncle veut bien me laisser partir.

Pétra baissa la tête vers la table, semblant vaguement troublée :

- Mais tu vas revenir, non ?

- Bien sûre. Dès que je vais le pouvoir. Si je pars, c'est pour mieux revenir. Je serai encore plus forte spirituellement, et alors la chasse au strigoï pourra commencer.

- Tu as l'intention de les chasser seule ?

- Tu connais quelqu'un d'aussi fou que moi pour aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme je le fais ? Je ne dirais pas non à d'éventuels alliés, c'est un fait. Mais tout le monde n'est pas prêt à donner sa vie pour mettre un terme à ces massacres.

- J'en suis encore à me demander si tu ne serais pas complètement folle…

- La folie n'est qu'une façon excentrique de voir une situation. Alors sans doute suis-je folle. Je le prendrai comme un compliment !

Page avait un sourire en coin tandis que Pétra tentait d'en dessiner l'ombre sur ses propres lèvres. La nouvelle affectait plus son amie que l'apprentie mage ne l'aurait crut.

- Sourit, Pétra. Il n'existe plus de masque entre toi et moi, c'est déjà un bon point, non ?

- C'est un fait.

Jamais elle n'était retournée au Col de Borgo, même accompagnée. Et pourtant, dans ses souvenirs, chaque détails avait été foncièrement mémorisé. De la pierre qui surplombait le feu aux montagnes qui gouvernaient les forêts. Les cimes des arbres se dessinaient dans la pénombre de la nuit tandis que la lune ronde brillait dans toute sa majesté dans un ciel noir. Le feu fumait encore des anciennes braises presque éteintes, et le voile déchiré voletait encore, au même lieu qu'il fut posé cela faisait 4 ans déjà. Absolument rien n'avait changé.

Page avança vers la pierre, se souvenant s'y être adossée en regardant quelque chose… son regard se dirigea instinctivement vers l'endroit où devait se trouver le corps de Catharym ; rien. Mais l'espace d'un instant, elle la vie là, gisante dans un bain de sang, raide comme une branche. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut bien assez pour que la jeune fille soit victime d'un vertige. Elle se souvint alors de la folie qui s'était emparée d'elle, et de la froide conscience qui lui avait permit de survivre. Jamais elle n'avait reparlé de ces nuits atroces, passées dans le sac sans fond de sa mère à prier. Mais combien de fois était-elle revenue ici en rêve ? Combien de fois fut-elle poursuivit par le strigoï jusqu'à cet endroit précis, tombant de fatigue et devenant sa nouvelle victime ? Elle ne les comptais plus depuis un moment.

Des pas dans la neige résonnèrent derrière elle. Page se retourna et vit le _vampyr_ qui la dévisageait, l'air gourmand.

- Mes amis… dit-il à l'adresse des loups. Quel beau cadeau !

Page ne dit rien et se contenta d'attendre la suite. Elle aurait put dire chaque mot qu'il prononcerait avant lui : elle les connaissait par cœur.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé le goût du métal, ma chère. Celui du sang me fut toujours plus appétissant.

- Allez rassasier vos bas instincts ailleurs : mon sang est bien là où il est, drakul. dit Page d'une voix monotone.

- Vous croyez ? Il ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à faire fonctionner un corps… Rien d'important à mes yeux.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle, tandis que les loups l'entouraient, faisant d'elle la prisonnière d'un cercle vivant et grognant. Page serra les poings et s'obstina à faire face sans bouger, tandis que le strigoï faisait quelques pas dans sa direction. La jeune fille paniqua :

- Arrière, démon !

- Démon ? ricana-t-il. Ma chère… nous sommes tellement plus que ça !

Il lui empoigna la nuque d'une main solide, mais Page ne broncha pas, soudain plus confiante. Elle rétorqua d'une voix dure qu'elle ne se connaissait pas :

- Plus pour longtemps.

Page s'éveilla brusquement en passant une main devant elle, comme pour écarter le fantôme du strigoï qui se tenait devant elle quelques instants auparavant. Puis, ses yeux détaillèrent le décor familier de sa maison : la table de bois, la cheminée dans un coin, les bottes et les crochet soutenant les capes… L'aube se pointait déjà, éclairant très faiblement l'horizon.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue la veille, Agoston et Laura étaient déjà au lit avec Jonas. Elle-même s'était couché avec hâte et avait un peu ravaudé jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ait raison d'elle. L'heure fatidique approchait, et elle serait prête à l'accueillir, quelque soit les résultats. Se redressant sur les coudes, Page aperçut quelqu'un à la fenêtre. Son oncle était y était assit, profitant des premiers moments de l'aube avec un regard lointain. Son visage un peu crispé démontrait qu'il pensait à vive allure, ou encore qu'il priait. La jeune fille se leva tranquillement pour ne pas le déranger, mais déjà le guerrier se retournait vers elle. Il détailla sa nièce pendant un moment avant de dire à voix basse :

- Tu sais que tu nous mets dans une situation inconfortable ?

Page baissa la tête. Elle n'avait absolument rien à répliquer, sinon qu'elle regrettait amèrement d'être la source de ces conflits intérieurs. Un moment passa avant que Agoston continu :

- Il était des volontés de ta mère de te voir prendre ce chemin. Seulement, je ne crois pas que Catharym ait prévue que la vie nous donnerait ce que nous avons aujourd'hui. Bien sûre, je suivrai ses dernières volontés. Tu iras avec cette Aranka dans les Alpes Transylvaniennes.

Ces paroles enlevèrent un énorme sac de pierre des épaules de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux en remerciant Freyja. Agoston détourna son regard d'elle : il lui était déchirant de prendre une telle décision, voyant plus Page comme sa fille que comme sa nièce. Mais lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, lui interdire ce voyage pourrait être, à long terme, une chose qu'elle lui reprocherait le reste de sa vie. La voir malheureuse près de lui semblait bien cruel, à comparer de la savoir heureuse loin de Borgo. Il ne comprenait rien aux mages, or la vieille dame, quoi que nécromancienne, était sans doute mieux placée que lui pour diriger Page dans ses choix. Si elle avait voulut lui faire du mal, elle l'aurait fait lors des nuits qu'elles avaient passées ensemble.

Sa nièce traversa la pièce et le serra fortement, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

- Merci mon oncle…

- Mais saches ceci : je n'ai nullement confiance en cette Aranka. C'est en toi que j'ai confiance.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas, c'est promit !

- Je m'en doute bien…


	4. Chapter 4

Histoire : Page de Csjethe, quatrième partie

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque Page ouvrit le calepin, encore vierge d'une quelconque écriture, que lui avait donné sa maîtresse. À la lueur d'une bougie qui se consumait calmement, elle écrivit ses première lignes :

« 14 septembre 1105,

Nous sommes partit ce matin de Borgo. Je laissais derrière moi un oncle en peine et une tante dont les émotions étaient trop chaotiques pour être racontées ici. Oncle Agoston me donna le sac sans fond de ma mère qu'il avait soigneusement gardé dans un recoin secret. J'y retrouvai tout ce que j'y avais laissé (nettoyé bien sûre), de la vielle couverture au luth qui dormait paisiblement, ainsi que quelques provisions et de l'argent que je savais durement gagné par mon tuteur. Jamais je ne pourrais lui dire à quel point je lui fus reconnaissante de ces cadeaux si grandioses à mes yeux ! Les dernières choses ayant appartenues à maman me sont d'une valeur inestimable.

Alors que nous sortions du village, je croisai Pétra et Rafael qui me serrèrent fortement dans leur bras. Mon amie pleurait (c'était la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état) et me fit promettre de rester en bonne santé, ce que je fis en lui demandant la pareille. Chère Pétra… tu me manques déjà…

Ensuite, lorsque nous fûmes seules, ma Maîtresse me donna ce carnet où je dois, à partir de ce jour, consigner chaque pensé, chaque observation, chaque sentiment. Elle dit que cela m'aidera plus tard. Je me demande bien en quoi le passé peut-il aider au futur… Je n'ai pas à répliquer : elle est plus sage que moi, doit donc savoir de quoi elle parle.

Le temps est plutôt frais cet automne, comme si l'hiver tentait de le conquérir hypocritement sans toutefois laisser de traces blanches. Le ciel nous était clair et sans nuage. Il l'est encore d'ailleurs… Les arbres ont prient des couleurs vives plus tôt que prévue et tentent d'égailler, sans vraiment y parvenir, notre chemin qui nous mènera aux Alpes Transylvaniennes. Au-delà de leur cimes, les montagnes veillent, nous donnant l'impression d'être entourés de grands soldats de pierre. Le soleil nous réchauffait la peau jusqu'à ce que le vent se lève. Alors je mis ma fidèle cape de laine offerte par Laura à mon retour, il y a de cela presque 4 ans. Les routes entourant le village ne sont pas entretenue adéquatement, et c'est tout à fait volontaire de la part du prince Mircea. Sans quoi, n'importe quel ennemi aurait le jeu trop facile pour mettre la main sur la Transylvanie. Qui plus est, je crois bien que cela doit lui faire économiser bien de l'argent…

Sur notre chemin, nous croisions souvent des agriculteurs qui menaient leur charrette vers Borgo ; je reconnus quelques uns d'entre eux. Puis, je vis ce cher monsieur Istvan, accompagné de Thünde, qui se dirigeait vers le village avec quelques lapins prient dans ses collets. La chasse avait été bonne. Lorsqu'il me vit avec mon petit sac et accompagnée d'Aranka (ou était-ce plutôt moi qui l'accompagnais), il me demanda où j'allais. Je lui racontai alors l'histoire montée de toute pièce que mon oncle et ma Maîtresse avaient inventés, disant que j'allais tenir compagnie à ma grand-mère pendant quelque temps dans une ville lointaine, mais que je reviendrais dès la première occasion.

Si cette déclaration sembla rassurer mon vieil ami, elle ne parut pas plaire à Thünde qui me fixait comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit. J'évitai avec soin son regard, comme d'habitude. Je me souviens de Rafael qui blaguait en disant que Thünde était comme un gros ours : il fallait éviter de croiser son regard sinon il devenait fou furieux. Bien sûre, je sais déjà qu'il doit se réjouir en ce moment de me savoir si loin de ses propriétés. Tant mieux, cher. Je ne veux plus de friction.

Me retrouver sur les routes, après tant d'années passées au même endroit, me fut plus éprouvant que je ne l'aurais crus. Naturellement, mes jambes semblaient vouloir fuir ma volonté à quelques reprises par un cruel manque d'habitude, mais je sais que cela ne durera pas. Ce qui me trouble le plus sont les risques qui entourent ce voyage. Je ne cesse d'appréhender le pire, même si ma Maîtresse est capable de faire apparaître une solide maisonnette (celle dans laquelle je me trouve en ce moment même) à n'importe quel heure du jour ou de la nuit pour nous protéger. Je n'aime pas nous savoir vulnérable, et lorsque les hurlements des loups retentirent au début de la soirée, je me surprise à regretter Borgo.

Maîtresse Aranka est d'une grande patience à mon .gard. Moi qui avait peur qu'elle ne fut pas à la hauteur d'une si longue promenade, me voilà dans la situation que je redoutait pour elle-même ! La vie m'aura donné aujourd'hui une grande leçon : ne juge pas selon le corps. »

La jeune fille ferma le calepin et leva un regard las sur ce qui l'entourait. Dans un coin de la maisonnette, Aranka tricotait tranquillement. 8 lits en tout étaient disposés de façon égale dans la pièce au centre de laquelle une table longue et 8 chaise semblaient attendre des personnes quelconques. Page s'étira longuement avant de se lever et de se mettre au lit. Sa première nuit depuis bien des années à l'extérieur de la maison de son oncle.

« 15 septembre 1105,

La nuit ne me fut guère reposante, fort malheureusement pour mon corps qui semble encaisser les coups de ce deuxième jour de voyage avec difficulté. Maîtresse Aranka me demanda, ce matin, d'inscrire mes rêves dans un nouveau calepin. Elle dit qu'une fois arrivé aux Alpes, les elfes pourraient tenter de les décrypter. Je veux bien, mais n'y a-t-il donc rien que je puisse faire pour tout simplement les rayer de ma vie ? Chaque fois que je rêve, c'est pour me réveiller en pleurs ou tremblante. Du temps où je ne rêvais pas, mon sommeil, pour le peu que j'avais, m'étais bien faisant. Depuis l'arrivé de Jonas, je ne me surmenais plus, donc les mauvais rêves avaient rapidement reprit le dessus. J'avais espoir que ce voyage me fatiguerait assez pour m'en dispenser, mais la première nuit, cela ne fut pas le cas. Peut-être cette nuit ?

La journée c'est passée encore sans incident notable. Le fait de me réveiller dans une nouvelle maison me fut étrangement agréable : la couche de la maisonnette d'Aranka est bien plus confortable que celle que j'occupais chez mon oncle ! Non point que je veuille faire ma douillette, bien loin de moi cette idée. Mais il y a toute une différence entre un vrai matelas et une paillasse. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir m'en passer maintenant…

Étant plus loin de Borgo, rares furent les passants que nous croisâmes sur notre chemin. Quelques chasseurs, 2 ou 3 tout ou plus, et quelque bergers. Dame Nature nous est aussi clémente qu'hier, le vent froid en moins. J'écris ces lignes en après-midi. S'il y a autre chose à consigner, je le ferai en soirée. »

Calepin de rêve

« 15 septembre 1105,

Mon rêve débuta ainsi : Je marchais sur la route qui passait au travers du Col de Borgo. Je ne puis dire à quel moment de la journée puisque le ciel était gris-sombre sans toutefois posséder de nuage. Tout me paraissait tenté de rouge et d'orange, comme lors d'un couché de soleil. Je ne désirais qu'une chose : fuir cet endroit, mais mes pas m'y dirigeaient quoi que je fasse. La panique m'empêchait de respirer adéquatement. Aussi finis-je par me retrouver agenouillée au sol, haletante. Tenant ma gorge comme pour desserrer un étau invisible, j'avais la net impression d'être entourée sans voire personne autour de moi. Un sentiment d'horreur m'habitait sans que je n'en connaisse la raison véritable. Je finis par lever les yeux au ciel, implorant Freyja de me venir en aide, lorsque le bruit de la terre que l'on remue me vint aux oreilles. Là où devait se trouver le corps de ma mère, quelqu'un se déterrait seul. Ses vêtements souillés de terre m'empêchèrent d'abords de reconnaître cette personne. De tout façon, j'étais trop terrorisée pour penser logiquement. Puis, je vis le strigoï qui prenait cette personne par les épaules et qui me désigna du doigt. Ce qui semblait être son esclave se dirigea vers moi à une vitesse ahurissante en exécutant une sorte de danse incohérente et dégoûtante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ma figure. Cette créature, c'était moi. »

En écrivant la dernière ligne, Page se redressa avec un soupire en regardant les mots qui se succédaient les uns à la suite des autres. Personnellement, elle ne voyait pas en quoi le fait de revivre ces cauchemars grotesques pouvait bien l'aider. Un frisson la traversa malgré le soleil de novembre qui plombait. Jetant un regard à Aranka, elle la vit consigner elle-même quelque chose dans son propre calepin. Volontairement enclin à tenter de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à ses rêves, Page imagina ce qu'une dame de cet âge pouvait bien écrire qu'elle n'eût pas déjà écrit. Tout les mots devaient être passés sous sa main habile et plus rapide que la sienne.

« Les mots sont une ouverture sur l'âme. » Lui avait dit le père Abraham. Quel genre d'âme avait donc une nécromancienne ? Et de base, qu'était donc une âme ? Tous les prêtres qu'elle avait croisés lui avaient tous dit que c'était important, qu'elle devait se garder de la troquer ou de la laisser sans surveillance (?!) mais cela se voyait-il ? Avait-elle une pensée propre, cette âme ?

En marchant, elle se décida à poser la question à Aranka qui, surprise, lui répondit en riant :

- Chaque personne représente 3, ma chère.

- Représente 3 ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- C'est peut-être un peu dur à expliquer, mais bon, essayons ! Premièrement, il y a le corps. Ce que tu touches, ce que tu manges, ce que tu dit en fait partit. Dès que tu peux toucher quelque chose, c'est, ce qu'on appel « matériel ». Tu me suis ?

- Oui, Maîtresse.

- Bien. Ensuite, il y a l'esprit : ce que tu apprends, ce dont tu te souviens, ce que tu contrôles en tant que mage, en fait partit. Dès que l'on parle d'un événement « intangible », il en fait partit. L'esprit analyse et comprends.

- D'accord.

- Et finalement, nous avons l'âme, la chose la plus importante que nous puissions posséder. Ce qui caractérise l'âme, c'est que, sauf dans de très rares cas, elle ne peut nous être volée. Si l'on veut s'en débarrasser, ce qui serait on ne peut plus sot, on doit la donner ou la vendre. Il fut une mode qui voulait que deux fiancés se donnent l'un et l'autre leur âme comme preuve d'affection. Je n'ai jamais rien vue d'aussi con de toute ma vie, mais bon, passons. L'âme, c'est les sentiments, la conscience et l'inconscience, les rêves, les désirs, le bien et le mal. Une légende veut que tous, nous ayons un ange sur notre épaule droite représentant notre conscience, et un démon sur la gauche, représentant nos désirs. Quelqu'un sachant mettre une limite entre les deux aurait une âme parfaitement balancée.

- Vous dîtes que la personnalité, dans le fond, y est directement attaché ?

- C'est exacte.

- Alors qu'est ce qui arrive à l'âme d'une victime d'un strigoï pour qu'il décide faire le mal ? Elle est transformée ?

Aranka rit un moment de l'hypothèse de Page comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague.

- Non, non mon élève. Pas du tout.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Bien sûre…

- Bien, alors soit ! Il y a longtemps de cela, je connue un autre nécromancien qui devint un ami personnel. Héquas était un elfe-égyptien, et me raconta qu'il avait, autrefois, une fiancée d'une beauté sans pareil. Bien sûre, cette jeune femme était très convoitée par plein de gens, mais surtout et entre autre par un nosferatu. Il fit d'elle une vampire à son image, et malheureusement, la belle devint la plus méchante des femmes existantes en Égypte. Démoli, Héquas l'enferma dans une pyramide gardée par des golems et la nourrit de criminels pendant bien longtemps, tandis qu'il tentait de trouver une solution. À force d'essais, il finit par créer une amulette permettant au vampire qui la portait de marcher le jour, mais la créature ressentait toujours une vive douleur lorsqu'il la mettait à son cou, son corps redevenant temporairement vivant. Alors, le nosferatu redevenait tout simplement l'humain qu'il fut jadis et se devait de nourrir l'amulette de sang humain une fois par semaine. Fou de joie, Héquas la donna à sa belle, croyant qu'il lui rendrait la place qu'elle eût… Mais on ne joue pas avec la mort…

Dans le temple égyptien dédié à Isis, mère d'Horus et femme d'Osiris, Héquas se rendait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ir, son amour retrouver. L'odeur des fleurs qu'il tenait en main en ce moment embaumait l'air de ses merveilleuse effluves. Aussi Héquas se dit-il que la vie ne pourrait être plus belle à ce moment, lorsqu'un cri assourdissant résonna sur les murs du temple. Alerté, le nécromancien courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Écartant les draps blanc qui entouraient leur couche, il ne remarqua d'abord rien jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur un tas de cendre, situé juste devant la porte qui donnait sur les jardins colorés qui semblaient insensibles au drame qui se jouait. Non loin, l'amulette qu'il avait confectionné pour sa bien aimée gisait au sol, comme retirée par une main hâtive. Il fallut un certain temps à Héquas pour que son esprit fasse les indéniables liens. Abasourdit et ne voulant croire que se passait, il trouva sur le lit un parchemin écrit d'une main élégante et fine.

« Mon amour…

Je ne puis te dire à quel point je m'en veux de briser ainsi tes rêves et espoirs. Je t'aime, je ne veux jamais te voir en douter. Mais il y a des choses que même le plus puissant des nécromanciens ne peut comprendre, sauf s'il les vit.

Lors de ma mort, une âme inconnue m'attendait devant Anubis. Cette âme était la vampire qui voulait mon corps, et selon les règles d'Osiris, je me devais de me plier à ses exigences puisqu'une parcelle du sang de mon assassin l'appelait. Donc, elle prit possession de mon enveloppe charnelle tandis que ma propre âme y restait prisonnière, ne pouvant que visionner ses méfaits et toute la douleur qu'elle te prodiguait. J'eus beau combattre de toutes mes forces, je ne réussis même pas à la déloger de son emplacement de reine pendant l'ombre d'un instant à cause de ce sang maudit qui coulait dans mes veines, tel un serpent géant détruisant tout sur son passage. Puis, tu me mis cette amulette au cou. Ton amulette lui fit l'effet d'un déchirement et la blessa assez profondément pour que je puisse reprendre le contrôle, malgré cette douleur constante qui m'habitait par la faute de ton présent. S'il n'y avait eut que la douleur du corps, cela ne m'aurait pas poser de problème. Souffrir en permanence n'est-il pas notre lot à tous ?

Mais malheureusement, la vampire finit par se redresser. Nos âmes, depuis plus d'une semaine, sont en perpétuel combat à savoir laquelle garderait le contrôle. Je suis fatiguée : je sais que je ne gagnerai pas. Mon amour, je t'en prie : laisse-moi mourir. Laisse-moi trouver la paix. Et la prochaine fois que tu trouveras un vampire, tue-le d'une main charitable en te souvenant que son âme souffre autant que j'ai pus souffrir.

Je t'aime Héquas. Je t'attends aux côtés d'Anubis.

Ir »

- La pauvre s'est suicidée en retirant son amulette devant le cruel soleil d'Égypte, laissant derrière elle un fiancé détruit par l'amour qu'il lui portait.

- C'est affreux…

- Oui, j'avoue. Mais d'un autre côté, cette histoire se termine plutôt bien, puisque Ir finit par trouver le repos éternel grâce à son humilité. Bien des mages se sont penchés sur ce tragique événement, et souvent ce cas fut renié, car tous s'entendent pour dire qu'un vampire n'est pas réincarnable ou réssucitable, donc que l'âme est perdue en enfer pour l'éternité. Les pauvres sots n'ont pas songé que ce n'était que parce que, lorsqu'un vampire est trouvé, il y a des dizaines et des dizaines d'années déjà qu'il est en pleine possession du corps, et que l'âme est épuisée puisqu'il draine sa propre volonté à même celle du défunt. Je peux te nommer ici 3 ou 4 cas isolés qui démontrent que l'âme d'un défunt peut détrôner celle du vampire si la situation lui est favorable.

- Ah oui ?

- Les chances sont très minces bien sûre. Mais le défunt doit avoir un lien avec le monde matériel, capable de le motiver à se battre contre l'âme vampirique. Ensuite, elle doit être touché de grâce et doit accepter de faire un énorme compromis.

- Lequel ?

- Celui de se fondre entièrement avec l'âme maudite.

Page s'arrêta de marcher pour fixer sa maîtresse.

- Vous rigolez ?

- Le prêtre que j'ai rencontré en Turquie ne rigolait pas, lui.

- Bon sang… mais quel genre de résultat peut suivre ?

- Un vampire mélancolique qui ne demande que la véritable mort, mon élève. Il nous faut alors savoir être empathique et donner le coup de grâce requit.

- Ce que vous avez fait ?

Page reprit sa marche, pleine d'admiration pour Aranka.

- Bien sûre. On a pitié d'un chien malade en lui brisant le cou, alors pourquoi pas d'un homme ? C'est pourquoi je t'ai déjà dis de garder un certain respect pour les morts-vivants qui se dresseront sur ton chemin.

- Je comprends.

- Bien ! Maintenant, il est temps de nous arrêter pour la nuit.

Aranka fit apparaître leur maison d'une main habile loin des yeux des curieux et invita la jeune fille à y entrer.

Le reste du voyage se passa sensiblement de la même façon : elles rencontraient sur leur chemin des paysans peu bavards qui les saluaient d'un bref signe de tête pour repartir au plus vite vers leur village. Les voyageurs se faisaient rares à ce moment de l'année, et une vieille dame qui voyage en compagnie de sa petite fille n'avait rien de normal.

Après 4 jours de marche, elles arrièrent à Tirgu Crasnen, une ville presque aussi grande que Bistritz située entre des montagnes. Les gens qui s'y trouvaient n'étaient guère très accueillant, regardant Aranka d'un air méfiant et se signant mutuellement. La vieille dame ne sembla pas s'en formaliser toutefois et décida de n'y faire que quelques provisions afin de repartir de lendemain.

Page consignait fidèlement tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit dans son calepin, mais comme les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tous, elle-même trouvait ses mots répétitifs. Son calepin de rêve lui faisait un peu peur, par contre. Il reflétait les pires cauchemars qu'elle avait fait jusque là, tous ressemblant, tous terrifiant. La nuit qu'elles passèrent à Tirgu Crasnen, elle écrivit :

« 19 septembre 1105,

J'avais froid. J'étais couchée à même le sol, devant la ville de Tirgu Crasnen, grelottante sous la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber drue. Je me souviens avoir songé que, si elle ne cessait pas, bientôt nous aurions droit à des inondations. Mes yeux s'ouvrir sur des hommes qui, en pleine nuit, creusaient des trachées autour des habitations dénudées de protection. Quel était la logique de tels agissements, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais cela ne me choqua pas.

Je sombrai dans une sorte de torpeur bienfaisante qui me fit me redresser. La curieuse impression d'avoir quelqu'un qui me tenait les épaules me donna un haut le cœur. En me levant, je remarquai que les hommes avaient disparus et que j'étais seule devant la ville. Au loin, je vis un cerf blanc qui marchait paisiblement vers les Alpes Transylvaniennes, sa silhouette se détachant aisément de la noirceur. Une voix me dit sur un ton paniquer : « sors-le de là !!! »

Puis, sur les montagnes, une ombre se redressa, plus noire que la nuit. Elle se déplaça et se mit entre le cerf et moi, me bloquant la vue. Une terreur indescriptible grandit en moi alors qu'il levait les mains vers le ciel en incantant. Sa voix était grave, égale, et montrait une folie malsaine. Devant lui et, je le savais sans le voir, derrière lui, la terre se creva et se fissura très rapidement jusque devant moi. Quand au cerf, il fut engloutit dans la faille avec un cri d'agonit qui me sembla plus humain qu'animal. Consternée, l'idée de tomber aussi et d'aller secourir le cerf me vint. J'allais mettre un pied dans le vide pour l'y rejoindre, mais un vrombissement monta, comme si quelque chose allait sortir de la faille.

Quelques instants plus tard, une rivière de sang en émergea. La bête qui y était tombée pouvait-elle en contenir autant ? Paniquée, je reculai : Tirgu Casnen n'était plus derrière moi. J'étais à nouveau dans le Col de Borgo, appuyée contre la grosse pierre qui surplombait le feu mourant que ma mère avait tenté d'allumer. Je songeai alors que tout n'était qu'illusion, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

La rivière continua de monter. Je ne voyais plus que cette ombre qui pouvait marcher sur le sang et qui restait là à me fixer. Plus le sang montait et plus je me retrouvais paralysée, cherchant mon souffle de vie. Avant que le liquide ne me monta au visage, je levai la tête afin de pouvoir respirer, mais je ne le pouvais déjà plus : je suffoquais. J'allais me noyer dans une rivière rouge. Fixant le ciel, je vis alors une fissure s'y dessiner aussi, puis je me réveillai. »

Tels récits auraient fait se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de n'importe quel bon chrétien de la Transylvanie. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle ce calepin noir, comme le nommait Page, était bien caché tout au fond du sac sans fond de Catharym.

Quittant Tirgu Casnen, Aranka et Page eurent la vie un peu moins facile de la part de la température : les pluies automnales débutèrent, ralentissant considérablement leur vitesse de voyage. Souvent, elles devaient s'arrêter pour se reposer et tenter de se sécher, mais obstinée, la vieille dame poussa Page à marcher malgré tout.

- Tu devras souvent faire face aux intempéries de la vie, mon élève. Souvent tu te retrouveras dans une tempête aux allures intraversables. Pourtant, jamais tu ne devras cesser d'avancer, malgré la fatigue, malgré le vent qui se déchaînera sur toi. Ne baisse jamais la tête et fais face. C'est ce qu'on appel la fierté, Page. Si tu peux enligner ton ennemi dans les yeux lorsque tu te sens mourir, alors tu auras tout de même gagné sur lui, car il n'aura pas fait tomber ton âme.

Même si ces paroles avaient l'air un peu extremis, la jeune fille les garda en mémoire et obéit. Elle se garderait bien de baisser la tête. Après 3 jours de tempête, le temps se calma enfin, et le soleil fut de retour. Elle étaient à un jour de marche du village de Tirnava Mare.

« 22 septembre 1105,

La pluie cessa enfin la nuit passée, laissant derrière elle des chemins très durs à pratiquer, mais le retour du soleil ce matin me fit le plus grand bien. Nous laissions les montagnes sombres qui entouraient Tirgu Casnen pour voir celles que nous convoitions : les Alpes se dressaient au loin, si hautes que leur pics étaient tout blanc. N'importe quel imagination fertile aurait pu croire que les anciens dieux y résidaient tant le spectacle peut être beau.

Maîtresse Aranka me racontait que, non loin de Tirnava Mare, il y eut autrefois une meute de loup-garou. Les loup-garous sont bien plus gros que les priccolitchs et s'en prennent aux hommes. Les priccolitch, créatures de campagnes aussi grosses que des chiens, s'en prennent surtout aux animaux domestiques. Les plus braves peuvent tenter leur chance sur des moutons. Mais les loup-garous, eux, plus grand, plus cruels, plus forts et agiles, ont déjà détruit des villages entiers. Leur morsure et leur coup de griffe sont infectieuses mais ils sont fragiles à l'argent. Heureusement, la meute, qui représentait une bonne partie d'un village situé après Tirvana Mar, fut détruite. Le village devint fantôme, parce que maudit selon les ouïe-dires.

Alors que nous installions la petite demeure, un cri retentit de la forêt. Ayant d'abord peur que ce soit un loup-garou, je lâchai prestement le petit bois que je ramassais et voulus me diriger vers la maisonnette qui se trouvait à quelques pas derrière moi. Mais comme j'allais faire volte-face, un garçon sortit au pas de course de la forêt. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux et son visage écrasé par la peur. Il trébucha non loin de moi dans un gémissement perdu. À le voir, je le devinais plus jeune que moi, peut-être 8 ou 9 ans. Sans y penser, je le pris par le bras et l'amenai dans les herbes hautes, car le bruit de sabots sur le sol se rapprochaient et je me disais que, si c'était là son assaillant, mieux valait que nous ne soyons pas à découvert.

Je lui fis signe de se taire tandis qu'il me dévisageait de ses beaux grands yeux d'un bleus azur, et je prêtai mon attention sur ce qui sortirait du bois : c'était un inquisiteur. Je le reconnus de son armure lustrée et de la bannière blanche sertit d'une croix rouge. En voyant notre maisonnette, il commença à avancer vers elle. Aussi aie-je eu peur pour Aranka que je savais seule entrain de tricoter à l'intérieur. Qu'allait-il lui faire subir s'il fallait qu'il croyait qu'elle cachait le garçon ? Ou pire, s'il découvrait que la maison n'était que magie ?

Je songeai alors à un sort : son imaginaire. L'enfant serrant ma main de la sienne, frêle et toute petite. Je me mis à incanter d'une voix basse en me concentrant sur le bruit de pas de course et à l'halètement d'un jeune garçon presque en sanglot. Je doutais fort que cela fonctionne : ce n'était qu'un tour de passe-passe, mais cela fonctionna ! Le cavalier regarda sur sa droite et poussa sa monture vers l'endroit où il croyait avoir entendu le subterfuge à sa vitesse maximum tandis que je fis signe au petit bonhomme de se lever et de me suivre. Nous courûmes jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, sous le regard interrogateur d'Aranka. Inconsciemment, je tenais le petit serré contre moi, comme si je pus le protéger seule contre le chevalier chrétien.

- Que se passe-t-il, Page ?

- C'est ce petit… il était poursuivit par un Inquisiteur.

Ma Maîtresse se leva prestement et s'approcha afin de mieux regarder le garçon qui sembla apeuré, se serrant plus fortement contre moi. Après l'avoir observé, elle conclut :

- C'est normal, mon élève. Regarde ses oreilles.

Je baissai la tête vers lui et soulevai une mèche de cheveux : ses oreilles étaient pointues, plus longues et plus fines que les miennes. Mon cœur rata un battement.

- C'est…

- Notre nouvel ami est un elfe, Page. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dis, les elfes ne sont point appréciés des chrétiens.

- Que devons-nous faire ? Nous ne laisserons pas cet enfant à ce chevalier, non ?

- Bien sûre que non. Répondit-elle d'un ton suffisant en fixant le garçon. N'est-ce pas, Findecano ?

Ma Maîtresse m'étonnera toujours avec son don de voyance. Elle est très perspicace. Le petit garçon se raidit, je le sentit contre moi, mais à voir le visage amical d'Aranka, il sembla se décontracter.

- J'ai utiliser le subterfuge du son imaginaire pour l'éloigner, Maîtresse, mais il risque de revenir sur ses pas s'il ne trouve pas ce qu'il cherche.

- Alors je serai prête à l'accueillir en ma demeure, Page. Va dans le coin sombre avec le petit, baissez-vous et ne dîtes pas un mot. Et toi, mon élève, observe !

J'obéis et amener le garçon avec moi. Je lui rajoutai sur les épaules une couverture de laine car il grelottait, sans doute de froid et peur. Nous attendîmes ainsi, alors que Aranka s'était tout simplement remise à son tricot. Le temps nous sembla une éternité, aussi me demandais-je si vraiment le cavalier reviendrait, lorsque un poing solide frappa à la porte. Ma Maîtresse se leva doucement et se présenta devant la porte.

- À qui aie-je l'honneur ?

- Je suis le Paladin Adalbert de Tirvana Mare. Un jeune sorcier se cache en ce lieu.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle ouvrit la porte toute grande sur le chevalier qui semblait presque aussi haut que la porte. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules carrées et son épée luisante était sortit, presque scintillant tant elle était entretenue. Il était beau, certes, mais ses yeux avaient un je ne sais quoi d'effrayant, comme une espèce de folie enflammée qui animait ses mouvements et ses paroles. Il reprit :

- La horde de gitans qui fut arrêtée il y a deux jours de cela protégeait un jeune sorcier. Il fut pourchassé et j'ai reçus l'ordre d'arrêter et le gamin, et tout ceux qui tenteraient de le protéger.

- Ho la la ! Mais cela doit être d'une importance capitale, non ?

Findecano se serra encore plus, au point où je crus qu'il allait m'étouffer, mais je ne fis pas un son, de peur que le chevalier ne nous voit. Je ne le laisserais pas l'approcher pour tout l'or du monde.

- Avez-vous vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit d'inhabituelle ce soir ?

- Non, je regrette, mon cher monsieur. J'ai tricoter toute la soirée un chandail pour ma fille cadette. Peut-être étais-je trop concentrée.

- Verriez-vous une objection à ce que j'inspecte la bâtisse ?

- Oh mais je vous en prie, entrez donc ! dit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. Et laissez ici un peu de la lumière que vous amenez avec vous, mon ami !

Adalbert entra tandis que ma Maîtresse faisait mine de refermer la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur avant de la fermer totalement puis se retourna vers le chevalier :

- Prendrez-vous un peu de thé, sir ?

- Non, je vous remercie. Pourquoi avoir 8 lits et 8 chaises si vous êtes seule ici ?

- Parce que c'est ainsi : il y a des choses que l'on ne peut expliquer, à moins de connaître entièrement leur histoire, cher sir. Et celle-ci est peut-être un peu longue à raconter. À moins que vous n'ayez du temps à consacrer à une vielle dame victime de solitude perpétuelle ?

- Je vous avouerai que non, malheureusement. Mes alliés m'attendent à notre campement.

- Bien, bien… alors peut-être pourrez-vous repasser un soir pour prendre le thé avec la vielle dame que je suis !

Le chevalier lui sourit poliment en faisant le tour de la pièce. Je fus tout à fait paniquée de le voir me regarder, mais malgré le fait qu'il m'aurait vu en temps normal, ses yeux ne s'accrochèrent pas aux miens, et continuèrent à regarder un peu partout. Je vis ma Maîtresse concentrée qui le suivait aussi. Bien sûre, je devinai qu'elle y était pour quelque chose, mais j'eus beau me creuser les méninges. je ne sus ce qu'elle faisait. Finalement, Adalbert eut un haussement d'épaule suivit d'un soupire :

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vus avoir importunée, madame. Si jamais vous voyez un garçon roux aux yeux verts avec un visage rempli de tâches de rousseurs, veuillez me le faire savoir, je vous prie.

- Oh mais bien sûre, sir Adalbert ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

J'en eu le souffle coupé : Findecano était blond aux yeux bleus, pas roux aux yeux verts du tout ! Lorsque Aranka referma la porte derrière lui, nous attendîmes de l'entendre s'éloigner avec son cheval pesant. Encore là, ma Maîtresse incanta un nouveau sort, cette fois-ci à voix haute avec de grands gestes de la main. Puis, elle dit d'une voix amusée :

- Pas mal pour une vieille, hein ?

- Qu'avez-vous donc fait ?

- Le pauvre a malheureusement souffert d'hallucinations lorsqu'il s'est adonné à regarder vers vous : il n'a vu qu'une tonne de vêtements sales attendant d'être lavés. Puis, un ancien ami barde m'a un jour fait l'honneur de m'apprendre un sort plutôt pratique qui permet de transformer la mémoire des gens. Donc, notre petit copain Findecano est maintenant libre de se promener où il veut, d'autant qu'il cache ses oreilles.

- Maîtresse ! Vous êtes formidable !

- Oh, un jour tu pourras faire pareille, Page ! Bien ! Maintenant, jeune homme, dit-elle à l'adresse du garçon qui me serrait encore contre lui, si tu nous racontais un peu ce qui s'est passé ?

Mais le regard de Findecano restait ancré sur le sol, comme s'il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui. Connaissant bien ce regard, j'eu une moue attristée par ce qui se passait dans la tête du garçon. Sans doute les gitans qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient-ils pas seulement été arrêtés. Aranka songea sans doute la même chose que moi car elle ne le pressa pas plus de questions, préférant lever les mains en guise de recule et proposa plutôt de nous mettre au lit.

L'enfant ne voulant pas me lâcher, je m'allongeai à côté de lui et j'attendis qu'il soit endormit pour me lever et écrire ces lignes. Je ne sais quel genre de cauchemars doivent présentement perturber son sommeil, mais s'ils sont semblables aux miens, alors le pauvre aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'il puisse trouver afin de passer ces terrifiantes épreuves .

« 23 septembre 1105,

Je fus éveillée par Findecano qui sursautait dans ses rêves. Le pauvre enfant se débattait comme si une main l'empoignait, et je ne pus que tenter malheureusement de le maîtriser car il allait se blesser en tombant du lit. Je l'appelai d'une voix que je voulais douce, mais qui devait sans doute être faussée par la panique : jamais je n'avais tenter de maîtriser qui que ce soit auparavant. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla enfin, il se blotti contre moi et pleura toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait. Émue, je ne pus que le tenir contre mon cœur et le bercer en chantonnant une berceuse que ma mère me chantait étant petite. Je réalisai à un moment que je n'avais pas fais de cauchemars cette nuit là. Qui sait ? C'était peut-être parce que la situation était trop préoccupante pour que je songe aux strigoïs…

Quelques instants plus tard, je vis Aranka qui nous dévisageait, l'air triste mais bien-vaillante. Pourquoi aie-je rougis à ce moment, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être ne me sens-je point digne de réconforter quelqu'un qui vécu quelque chose de similaire à mon passé. Mais je ne pus me résoudre à laisser ce petit bonhomme qui avait tant besoin de sécurité. Je compris alors Laura qui me couvait tant à mon retour du col. Ce souvenir me fit réaliser à quel point mon oncle et ma tante me manquait à ce moment, ainsi que le petit Jonas, Pétra et Rafael… Les larmes me montant aussi aux yeux, j'eus un petit sourire forcé en arrêtant mon chant.

- Findecano, si nous ne mangeons pas, nous allons mourir de faim, et je ne crois pas que ce serait bien.

Je dis ceci en lui caressant les cheveux, tel une mère qui parle à son enfant. Un frisson me passa lorsque en songeant cela. Le petit elfe se détacha de moi, me laissant enfin respirer adéquatement. Il avait l'air triste comme 10 enfants en un seul. J'en fus atrocement consternée. Mais ma conscience me rappela qu'à le couvrir, je ne l'aiderai que temporairement. Lui passant une main dans le visage pour lui prouver que je ne le rejetais pas, je forçai un sourire quelque peu égayé en descendant du lit. Je lui tendis la main :

- Aller, viens ! Des œufs et du pain grillé, ça te dit ?

Il hocha la tête et prit ma main pour venir s'asseoir à la table aux côté de Aranka qui sembla m'approuver du regard. Elle dit ensuite, son ton à la blague :

- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est Page qui cuisine ce matin ?

Exagérant le tout, j'ouvris la bouche, consternée en riant :

- Quoi ?! Je me suis encore mise les pieds dans les plats…

Ma Maîtresse et moi blaguâmes ainsi tout le long du déjeuner pour aider le petit garçon à sortir de la bulle qu'il s'était créé. Nous préparâmes ainsi nos affaires et reprîmes la route vers les Alpes Transylvaniennes, décidant de contourner aujourd'hui la ville afin d'éviter de tomber sur les paladins chrétiens. Findecano était apparemment habitué à la marche car jamais il ne se plain ou démontra une quelconque fatigue. Il ne dit pas un mot de la journée, aussi me demandais-je s'il n'étais pas simplement muet. Un elfe muet, cela existe-t-il ?

Quand le soir vint, Aranka fit réapparaître la maison sous les yeux émerveillés de mon petit copain. J'eus l'impression nette qu'il se sentait vraiment en sécurité avec nous. Nous mangeâmes et, lorsque vint le temps de se coucher, j'allais prendre un lit juste à côté du sien lorsque j'entendis une petite voix demander tout timidement :

- Mademoiselle Page, vous voulez bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

Je me retournai vers Findecano, soulagée d'enfin l'entendre, en répondant :

- C'est d'accord. Mais c'est la dernière nuit, hein ?

- Oui, oui…

Souriante, je m'allongeai à ses côtés tandis qu'il me serrait fort contre lui. Pourquoi l'image d'une poupée de chiffon dans les bras d'une fillette me vint-elle dans l'esprit ? Je tournai la tête vers Aranka qui avait levé un sourcil en entendant l'elfe parler. Elle souriait en hochant la tête, remise à son éternel tricot. Ne le finirait-elle jamais ?

Comme hier soir, je me levai lorsque je crus le garçon endormit pour écrire ces lignes, et je m'apprête à retourner au lit. »

« 24 septembre 1105,

Notre réveil fut aussi agité qu'hier matin. Encore une fois, Findecano s'est éveillé en hurlant et en se débattant tandis que je le retenais. Pauvre petit… je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir pitié de lui, mais comment ? Le pauvre semble tout à fait perdu dans son esprit.

Je décidai de lui parler de ce que j'avais vécu. Après des années de silence, sans ne jamais même faire allusion à ces mauvaises péripéties, j'avoue avoir trouvé troublant de lever un peu le voile. Je lui raconté qu'il y a quelques années, un strigoï avait tué ma mère, et que j'avais tout vue. Je passai bien sûre les détails afin de ne pas le traumatiser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, et lui fit bien comprendre que ses réactions étaient normales. Qu'il avait encore le droit de rire, que cela pourrait même l'aider à retourner vers une vie à peu près normale. Il comprit bien ce que je lui dis.

À son tour, Findecano parla :

- Ils étaient une dizaine de gitans à me protéger. Je devais aller rejoindre ma mère à Castle Grui, lorsque les Inquisiteurs sont arrivés. Ils ont accusés les gitans de me cacher, disant que, parce que je suis elfe, je suis un démon. Ils ont offert aux tziganes de ne rien faire s'ils me donnaient tout simplement à eux, mais les hommes de mon père sont de bons hommes. Ils m'ont tous défendus avec bravoure et dévouement pour le sang elfique. Alors, j'ai courus et courus jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Parfois, je m'arrêtais et me cachait, en priant Corellon Laréthian de me venir en aide. J'ai courus du matin jusqu'au soir. Puis, finalement, vous m'êtes apparue, mademoiselle Page. Comme un ange sauveteur…

Je rougis devant un tel compliment :

- Je ne suis point un ange, Findecano. Je suis très loin de cela en fait. Mais j'apprécie de si gracieuses éloges à mon sujet, je l'avoue ! Ton père est-il dans les Alpes Transylvaniennes ?

- Oui, il y est.

- Bien, c'est notre destination. Maîtresse Aranka ne s'objectera sûrement pas à ce que tu nous y accompagnes.

Le petit elfe me sourit : le tout premier sourire que je voyais sur ses lèvres depuis qu'il nous était arrivé dans les bras. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre notable. À l'heure du coucher, se rappelant ce que j'avais dis la veille, Findecano se coucha seul dans son lit, quoi que je l'eus bordé. Il fait des efforts pour s'en sortir. Il combat. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus noble en lui : sa force intérieure. Plus tard, il mariera sans doute une belle elfe aux yeux aussi azurs que les siens, et saura la combler de bonheur. »

« 25 septembre 1105,

Je m'éveillai soudainement, prise de vertige. Je n'avais point rêvé, mais il me sembla que quelque chose avait changé dans la maisonnette de ma Maîtresse. Quelqu'un était avec nous, je le sentais jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. J'entendis des voix basses qui me firent tourner la tête : Maîtresse Aranka déposait une tasse bouillante sur la table, devant un homme caché d'une cape brune, sale comme s'il fut traîné dans la boue. Il la remercia amicalement et dit :

- Je suis dépassé par les événement, Aranka. Qui se serait douté qu'une telle chose arriverait ?

- Les Turcs ont en leur pouvoir la cruauté barbare, mon ami. N'oublie jamais ce détail.

- Hormis moi, il n'y a que quelque survivants. Tous les autres ont été massacrés avant que l'armée royale ne débarque pour étouffer le poussin dans l'œuf. Fort heureusement, le Turc fut repoussé, mais pour combien de temps ? Mon Temple fut détruit, et l'Empereur ne veut pas subventionner sa reconstruction, prétextant qu'il n'aidera plus les temples dient « païens ». C'est une honte…

La voix de cet homme me sembla d'abord vaguement familière, ranimant d'ancien souvenirs, mais si vieux qu'il s'estompaient graduellement dans ma mémoire. D'où le connaissais-je ? Du temps de Csjethe ?

Dans son lit, Findecano commença à remuer. Je me levai donc tranquillement et j'allai vers son lit, m'asseyant sur le bord et l'appelant en lui caressant le visage. La responsabilité que j'ai prise face à lui me fait chaud au cœur : ce petit bonhomme finira par bien dormir un jour, je me le jure.

Quand elle me vit me lever, Maîtresse Aranka fit un petit geste vers son interlocuteur afin de l'empêcher de donner trop de détail sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Lui-même tourna brièvement la tête vers moi mais seulement un court moment, pendant lequel je ne vis que partiellement son visage. Oui, je le connaissais. Mais de où ?

Après quelques instants, Findecano s'éveilla et sourit en me voyant :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là ce matin.

- Nous sommes dans la même pièce, n'oublie pas ce détail ! Allez, viens, allons manger.

Comme d'habitude, il me prit la main et je l'entraînai jusqu'à la table où je jetai un regard interrogateur vers ma Maîtresse afin de déterminer si nous ne serions point un poids pour elle. Elle m'indiqua la table d'une main invitante en disant à l'adresse de son invité :

- Mon ami, je crois que vous connaissez cette jeune personne. Vous venez tout deux du même village.

- Ah bon ? Et à qui aie-je l'honneur ?

L'homme se retourna vers moi et je pus ainsi le détailler : il devait avoir dans la quarantaine, ses cheveux gris étaient longs et réunit en queue basse. Une barbe naissante se dessinait, et ses yeux noirs étaient calmes, profonds. Autour de son cou pendait le symbole sacré de Freyja LaGrande, aussi ne mis-je pas plus de temps pour le reconnaître :

- Père Déros ?

- Freyja-Page ! Bon sang, comme tu as grandis !

J'étais trop ahuris pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre : jamais je n'aurais crus le voir un jour sortir de Csjethe, le sachant si dévoué envers son temple. Je restai immobile tandis qu'il se levait et me prenait la main :

- Votre oncle a dus vous le dire bien souvent déjà, mais je ne puis m'empêcher de remarquer que vous avez les yeux de votre mère ! Je fus grandement attristé par sa disparition tragique, je vous présente mes condoléances. Peut-être un peu tardivement, mais sachez que j'ai longuement prié pour elle.

- Je vous remercie… Mon père, excusez-moi, mais cela me trouble de vous voir ainsi…

- Je suis un vieil ami de Aranka, et comme je le disais tout à l'heure, Csjethe fut malheureusement la victime des Turcs. Le temple de Freyja fut détruit, mais ma vie épargnée. Je désirais donc gagner les Alpes Transylvaniennes afin de pouvoir y exercer librement le culte de la déesse. Quand j'ai vue cette petite maison qui me sauva bien souvent des intempéries autrefois, je reconnue la marque de mon amie. Je ne savais pas que vous voyagiez ensemble…

- Page est devenue mon apprentie, père Déros. Dit Aranka. Elle apprend l'Art sous toutes ses formes.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui mon cher ! Et elle est très douée !

- Il n'y a rien de surprenant dans ce fait : Freyja a posé un regard sur elle dès qu'elle sortit du ventre de sa mère. Et…

Il se pencha pour regarder Findecano qui fit un pas par derrière. Je lui serrai doucement la main pour l'encourager : je savais que de voir un inconnu devait lui être plutôt troublant, mais connaissant le père Déros, je savais qu'il mettrait vite à l'aise.

- À qui aie-je le grand honneur ?

- Je vous présente Findecano, mon ami.

- Enchanté, Findecano ! Même si tu l'as déjà entendus, je m'appel père Déros, et je viens de Budapest.

- Enchanté, monsieur.

Il avait fait un effort surhumain pour lui parler, et je le savais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard empreint de fierté : qu'il est brave, ce petit bonhomme ! Dire que moi, cela m'avait prit des semaines à parler à un étranger…

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt simple : nous continuâmes notre route vers les Alpes en compagnie du père Déros. Je suis si heureuse de le voir avec nous ! Jamais je n'aurais même oser penser qu'il puisse être du voyage ! C'est si réconfortant… Freyja a encore son regard de posé sur moi, je le sens. »

« 2 décembre 1105,

Aranka me dit un jour que la Vie n'était pas un hasard, qu'elle sait ce qu'elle nous fait faire en tout temps. Je ne sais pas s'il est exagéré de croire que tout pu être orchestré par des maestros tel que les dieux. Mais j'ai peine à croire au fait que tout ne puisse être qu'une suite d'évènements…

Les Alpes Transylvaniennes sont telles que je les avais imaginées : les montagnes sont minces et droites, hautement dressées au-dessus de nous et défiant quiconque assez brave d'y grimper. Leurs pierres de couleur noirâtre et reluisante donnent l'impression que, si on ne fait que les effleurer, elles nous couperont très profondément. Les sommets sont recouverts de neige et un sentiment de panique peut s'éprendre de tout ceux qui ont une imagination quelque peu fertile, car en se concentrant, on peut voir des formes d'apparence humanoïdes dans les parois. Moi-même, je me laissai adroitement abusée par l'un de ces jeu d'ombres et j'eus bien peur, de même que Findecano. Bien sûre, père Déros et Aranka rigolèrent, mais sans être méchants.

Suite à une journée de marche particulièrement éprouvante, puisque nous étions vraiment très près de la cité elfique et que Aranka ne voulut aucunement nous accorder de pause, nous trouvâmes enfin l'arche sculptée qui se tenait debout seule, attendant des visiteurs. Décorée de runes magiques indiquant les noms des fondateurs de la cité, ainsi que quelques seaux magiques destinés à cacher aux yeux des hommes ce qui se cachait au-delà de l'arche, j'y lus : « Tari Pallanen et Fëanaro Eärfalas, grands mages et conseillers du rois Olwë Surion deuxième du nom, créateurs du présent site. Que Corellon Laréthian veille sur la paix de ces lieux. »

Une fois l'arche passée, j'eus droit à un spectacle tout à fait ahurissant : la cité elfique est si impressionnante que je ne me souviens pas avoir un jour ressentit autant d'admiration pour des choses matérielles. Au début, sa beauté complexe m'éblouit, me laissant dans une grande perplexité. Ensuite, je détaillai un peu les hautes tours du château au loin, les murailles qui entouraient la cité… Ce décor me faisait me sentir dans un autre monde, tout à fait à part de celui que je connaissais. Tout y était si beau et pure que la peur ne semblait pas y avoir sa place. J'en fus fortement émue. Findecano lui, paraissait dans son environnement naturel. Fier que son lieu d'appartenance me fasse un si grand effet, il me prit la main et me conduisit vers les murailles, suivit de Aranka et père Déros.

Les murailles respiraient la magie au point où je n'eus nullement le besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour la détecter. Les portes gardées étaient hautes et argentées, gavées elles aussi de runes toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Le cœur battant, je suivis mon compagnon jusqu'à elles, les yeux grands ouverts pour ne rien manquer. Les gardes, dont la grâce devait être égale à leur habilité au combat, dressèrent leur lances en notre direction, nous pointant afin de nous faire comprendre qu'il ne serait pas aisé de passer, à moins d'avoir une bonne raison. Le petit garçon dit :

- J'amène des visiteurs, ils sont de confiance.

- Mon Prince, êtes-vous sûre de leurs intentions ? demanda l'un.

Ma nuque se raidit tandis que je tournais un regard interrogateur vers Aranka qui me sourit. Sur le coup de la surprise, mon esprit ne voulut pas additionner cette information. Le garde l'avait appelé « prince » ? Pourquoi donc ? Un tel titre ne convenait pas à Findecano, à moins qu'il y ait des choses qu'il ne m'ait pas dite…

- La jeune fille qui est à mes côtés m'a sauvé la vie, soldat. Elle mérite un respect profond de chacun des habitants de la cité de Celahir.

Les gardes semblèrent hésiter, mais j'admirer leur grand contrôle de la situation. Celui qui avait parler dit :

- Permettez-moi, ô Prince, d'avertir dame Tari Pallanen de votre arrivé afin qu'elle puisse prendre les décisions adéquates.

- Faites donc, soldat.

Je vis le garde ranger sa lance et se diriger vers la droite. Il tendit la main et, venant de la forêt, un aigle royal vint se poser sur son bras. L'homme lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille (si un aigle en possède une toutefois…) et l'oiseau de proie prit son envole vers les tours du château. Aranka et père Déros s'assirent non loin des grilles en discutant de choses et d'autres, tandis que je demandai à Findecano :

- Dis donc, il n'y aurait pas un truc ou deux que tu aurais omit de me raconter ?

- Hé bien… oui, peut-être…

- Tel que ?

- Heu… je suis le cadet du roi Olwë Surion…

Venant de sa bouche, je ne pus cacher mon air consterné face à ces paroles : un prince ?! Ce petit bonhomme pas plus grand que moi, tout maigre et couvert de la poussière des routes serait un prince elfique ?

- Cela vous choque à ce que je vois… dit-il, tout triste.

- Cela me surprend, oui, j'avoue. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais enfin Findecano, pourquoi avoir gardé le silence ?

- Pour ne pas vous offensez, mademoiselle Page. Je ne voulais pas que vos yeux changent à mon égard…

Il semblait si peiné qu'il me fut impossible de lui en tenir rigueur : lui ébouriffant un peu les cheveux, je l'étreins fortement en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

- Petit, t'as pas encore compris le principe que t'es trop mignon pour que j't'en veuille ou que j'te vois bizarrement ?

Je le sentis rigoler : dès que je parle comme les paysans de Borgo, Findecano rit aux larmes et me demande de parler encore et encore comme eux. Une chose si simple peu avoir tant d'impacte sur la journée de quelqu'un…

Après quelques instants, une femme apparue tout bonnement devant nous. Je dis une femme, mais je devinai à ces oreilles pointues qu'il s'agissait d'une elfe. Ses longs cheveux blonds descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux, décorés de pierres bleutées et de ruban dorés. Elle portait ce que Aranka m'avait déjà décrite comme une « robe d'archimage », ce vêtement soyeux qui démontre si un mage est bon ou mauvais, et qui lui accordait bien des puissances. Celle-là était blanche et pure, semblant si soyeuse que j'eus le goût de toucher au tissus juste pour le sentir couler sous mes doigts. La dame-elfe s'inclina devant Findecano avec une grâce qui me brisa littéralement le cœur.

- Mon Prince. Dit-elle d'une voix chaude et pleine de respect. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir en bonne santé.

- Il en fallut de peu pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, madame Tari Pallanen. Je suis content de vous voir !

La dame se redressa avec un grand sourire franc, puis nous désigna de la main ; je me rendis compte seulement à cet instant que ma maîtresse et le prêtre nous avaient rejoint.

- Vos amis sont tous les bienvenus dans l'enceinte de ces murs, Prince Findecano. Votre père souhaite même les inviter à sa table dès ce soir et leur réserve une chambre au château.

- C'est parfait, madame. Je me rendrai à ses côtés dès que possible.

Avec un autre sourire, Dame Tari Pallanen s'inclina devant la volonté du jeune garçon et montra les grilles de sa main qui s'ouvrir, comme sur ordre de son esprit. Défigeante, je fis une révérence qui se voulait le plus distinguée possible à la Dame en la remerciant (quoi que mes gestes semblaient fortement rustiques comparés aux sien) et je suivit Findecano, secondée par Aranka et père Déros. Je vis ma Maîtresse saluer chaudement Dame Tari et échanger quelques mots, quoi que je fusse trop loin pour les entendre.

La cité elfique est d'une splendeur dont ma maîtresse aurait dût m'avertir : tout y était blanc et luisant, sculpté avec grâce et précision. J'avais peine à croire que je ne rêvais pas tout ceci tant tout était beau, et il nous fallut bien du temps pour nous rendre jusque devant le château où plusieurs servants, tous droitement alignés, nous attendaient. Impressionnée, je demandai à mon compagnon :

- Juste comme ça, il y a autre chose que tu aurais oublié de me dire ?

- FINDECANO !!!

La voix qui avait criée son nom venait de l'intérieur du château. Tout de suite après, une petite elfe aux cheveux dorés et au vêtements riches en sortit en courant, poursuivit de ce que je pris d'abord pour sa mère. Le prince (qu'il m'est étrange d'écrire ceci) me lâcha subitement la main et se raidit, l'air quelque peu peiné :

- Oui, je suis fiancé.

Je haussai les sourcils et je retins à grande peine un rire taquin lorsque la petite elfe lui sauta au cou, l'étreignant comme s'il fut la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, Findecano garda les mains écartées du corps et resta aussi rigide qu'une barre de métal tandis que la jeune fille disait :

- Vous m'avez tellement inquiétée ! Quand Fëanaro Eärfalas m'a dit que vous aviez été attaqué par les Inquisiteurs, j'ai eu si peur pour vous…

- Je vais bien, Anië, je vais bien !

- Oui, je sais bien ! Et c'est grâce à mademoiselle Napoldë…

Elle se sépara enfin de lui, comme sa mère arrivait enfin à la rejoindre. La jeune Anië me détailla avec un grand sourire et mit un genou au sol devant moi. La voyant faire, la nouvelle arrivante fit de même.

- Mademoiselle Napoldë, vous avez sauvez la vie, autant physique et spirituelle de mon futur époux. Je vous serai donc éternellement reconnaissante d'une si grande bonté.

Paniquée, j'oubliai de respirer : pourquoi m'appelait-elle Napoldë ? Était-ce une erreur ? Et de toute façon, qui étais-je pour mériter qu'une elfe ne salisse sa robe sur le sol pour moi ? Paniquée, je regardai Aranka qui souriait fièrement. Voyant qu'elle ne m'aiderait pas à me sortir d'un tel pétrin, je dis d'une voix cassée par l'émotion :

- Je vous en prie, mademoiselle… Vous m'accordez beaucoup trop d'honneur : j'ai agis comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait à ma place, je n'ai pas de mérite…

Anië se releva avec un grand sourire et me prit la main :

- Votre modestie vous honore, mais n'a pas lieu d'être : vous fûtes d'un courage si éloquent qu'il m'est impossible de ne point vous accorder l'importance qu'il vous est dut. Maintenant, je vous en prie, laissez nos servantes vous conduire à vos chambres afin de vous préparez pour le dîner en compagnie de mon beau-père.

Je lui souris, nerveuse comme jamais, et me laissai présenter aux servantes, de même que le père Déros et Aranka. Findecano, quant à lui, fut séparé de nous et dut se rendre tout de suite auprès de son père. J'écris ces lignes dans une petite chambre de couleur blanche, où j'ai mon propre lit (à baldaquin, comme me dit la servante qui me fut assignée, une certaine Diazmë ) un petit bureau de bois poli, pour lequel je fais des pieds et des mains afin de ne pas renverser d'encre, et des vêtements propres de haute couture qui me seront mit une fois lavée. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois une robe qui vaut plus cher qu'une maison… Les fils d'or étaient-ils vraiment nécessaires ? Un tout petit bout de tissus aurait put donner à manger à un petit village complet pendant un mois au moins. Mais bon… Tous les peuples ne sont pas pareils. Je suppose qu'il me faudra mettre de côté mes principes de paysannes durant mon séjour ici… Diazmë est de retour avec des serviettes. »


End file.
